Sweet Revenge
by Tatiana3
Summary: This story takes place right after the movie. Adhemar is intent on revenge and will go to any lengths to ruin William. But what if his goals of revenge are hindered by a certain blacksmith? COMPLETE
1. The Calm Before the Storm

This is my first fanfic. I've written stuff before but never posted. I'd love feedback! This story takes place immediately after the movie. The whole gang is back for another round of excitement, adventure, and romance. Well, that's the plan anyway. I hope you enjoy! I don't own any of these characters. I didn't create them.

Sweet Revenge 

By Tatiana

Chapter One: The Calm before the Storm

Adhemar winced as one of his pages removed his breastplate. He felt as though he'd been run over by a wagon. He took in a sharp breath when the page's grip on the breastplate slipped and it fell against his sore body. The man cowered, throwing his arms about his head and falling to the ground. Adhemar would have hit him but the unfamiliar pain, both physically and mentally, of his loss stayed his hand. Instead he glared down at the incompetent page, his eyes shooting daggers. With a deep breath he gazed straight in front of him, the events of the past few hours running through his brain. Adhemar tried to make sense of it all. 

He'd been beaten. That was most clear. The lowly son of a Cheapside thatcher had unseated him. His reputation was damaged, the Black Prince aiding in its destruction. His prized horse was gone. Gone to the peasant who called himself a knight and had somehow convinced Prince Edward to do the same. It irked Adhemar that the prince chose to favor William Thatcher, a fraud, over him, a successful general in the king's army. Had Adhemar known years ago that lying is what it took to gain the prince's favor he would have done so long ago. 

Adhemar winced once again as the last of his armor was removed. He clenched his jaw tightly against the ache of his body as he raised himself from his seat on the bench. He breathed in deeply once again. 

So this was how it felt to lose. He hated it. But he hated the man he'd lost to even more. William Thatcher may have been knighted, but he was no nobleman, despite the Black Prince's word and everyone knew it. The prince couldn't protect him from every misfortune. Adhemar merely needed to wait for the right time to enact his revenge. Whether on horseback with a lance in hand or with both of their feet planted firmly on the ground, it was just a matter of time before he would strike back. Adhemar was consoled by the fact that the humiliation he suffered now would be nothing to the degradation Thatcher would come to know. Victory was sweet while it lasted but revenge endured and was even sweeter. Yes, it only be a matter of time before Adhemar would strike. He would wait for the right moment and when it came, he would not hesitate to regain his honor.

*****

They all sat around a crude wooden table, beating a steady rhythm and shouting.

" Go! Go! Go! Go!" Roland, Wat, Geoff, and Kate chanted as William chugged his mug full of ale.

They kept cheering as he finished it off. Will wiped the ale from his lips and cheeks, grinning from ear to ear. " Nothing to it." He declared giving a belch.

The tavern around them was full of drunken laughter and barmaids rushing to and fro. The lanterns burned brightly all around the crude wooden tables, which were filled with men of all sorts, talking, laughing and drinking. 

" A toast! To our champion!" Geoff raised his mug and the others followed suit.

" World champion." Wat corrected.

" World champion." Geoff conceded. They all took a swig.

" So Will, why aren't you with Jocelyn this evening?" Wat inquired. 

" She only thought it right that I celebrate with you all tonight. Without you I wouldn't have gotten this far." William replied.

" Ah, young love," Chaucer sighed softly, putting a hand to his chest. " Enjoy it while it lasts Will. In no time she'll never want you to stray from her side."

" Not Jocelyn," Will declared. " She would never tell me what I could and couldn't do."

" Not Jocelyn my arse!" Wat exclaimed throwing up his hands. " All women," he pointed to Kate. " Are like that." Kate glared at him.

" Whatever she says, it's worth it." Will shrugged. " She's worth it." 

Chaucer sighed again. " That's beautiful. Another toast! To love."

They all raised their mugs. " To love." Everyone took a large swallow of ale.

" Whose turn is it?" Will asked eagerly as everyone set their flagons down on the crude wooden table. They all looked at one another. No one wanted to follow Will.

" Kate!" Wat blurted out.

" What?" Kate exclaimed looking at Wat in shock.

" Yep, yep!" Roland agreed pointing to Kate. " Kate's turn."

" What?" she said again, turning to Roland and giving him the evil eye.

" Sounds like its Kate's turn." Geoff smiled and waved at a passing bar wench to bring another drink. Kate looked straight across the circular table, staring at Chaucer in exasperation.

" Come on Kate." William encouraged as the barmaid set a brimming vessel of ale down in front of her.

Kate eyed the flagon as if it were a venomous snake. She glanced up to Will. He grinned at her. She smiled slightly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. The men around her let out a cheer. Shaking her head ruefully she moved her hand to grasp the handle of the mug and took a deep breath. With one last glance around the table she set her shoulders determinedly and lifted the flagon of ale to her lips and tipped back her head.

" Go! Go! Go!" her comrades chanted, pounding on the table.

" She's got it!" Roland cried cheerfully as her head tilted further back.

" Come on Kate!" Will encouraged.

" That a girl!" Wat exclaimed.

Kate drank down the last gulp and gasped for air. Will, Geoff, Wat and Roland let out a hurrah, slapping Kate heartily on the back. Kate laughed gaily at her success. She'd never done that before.

" I cannot wait to return to France!" A man at the table next to theirs shouted. " At least there the women act like women!"

Kate blushed with embarrassment. Wat stood up immediately in his chair, overturning it. Roland rose more slowly, his demeanor threateningly serious. William and Chaucer turned in their chairs to stare at the rude man. The Frenchman, realizing that he'd said the wrong this attempted to retreat but William put a restraining hand against his chest, rising unhurriedly from his chair.

" What did you say?" he asked the man.

" It was nothing." The Frenchman laughed nervously waving his hands in front of him.

" It sure sounded like something to me." Roland all but growled. The Frenchman's eyes filled with fright.

" I would like you to apologize." William declared.

" What?" the man asked.

" Apologize." Chaucer repeated more slowly, his mouth spread into a cynical smile.

" To a woman?" the Frenchman said distastefully. " Never." he stated boldly.

Wat rushed around the table; Roland grabbed a handful of his shirt, holding him away from the man. " Apologize or I will fong you!" he shouted, his face turning red with rage.

The Frenchman jumped as Wat grabbed a chair and crashed it to the ground. His voice quivered as he turned to Kate. " My apologies, lady. I fear I was mistaken."

Kate, still seated at the table, inclined her head to the man. William lowered his hand and smiled at the man.

" You may leave now." he declared cheerfully. The Frenchman hurried from the bar as fast as he could, tripping over and running into chairs on his way to the door. " What a rude fellow." he snorted seating himself. 

" He probably wouldn't know a real woman if one sat in his lap naked!" Chaucer huffed.

" Don't give that man any thought Kate." Roland patted her shoulder as he too sat down.

" Wat?" William called to his fired up friend. " Wat, its all right. He's gone." The red headed man was still glaring in the direction that the Frenchman had gone.

" I'd love to teach him a lesson!" Wat exclaimed fiercely.

" Yes, yes," Geoff rolled his eyes. " A lesson in pain," Will, Kate, and Roland joined him, laughing. " Loads of pain."

Wat glanced at them, then back to the door. He then turned and picked up the chair he'd overturned and seated himself. 

" Thank you. " Kate said softly. " No one has ever stood up for me like that before."

" If they mess with one of us then they mess with us all." Roland declared courageously.

" That's sweet of you." Kate said.

" Sweet?" Wat snorted. " Hell, its not all that. We just like you." He grinned at Kate, giving her shoulder a firm shake.

"All for one and one for all." Chaucer declared. 

" That sounds like a toast!" Will exclaimed. They all raised their glasses.

"All for one and one for all!" they declared robustly and took a long swig of ale.

" That's really good. I should write that down." Chaucer said aloud, mainly to himself. 

" Who's next?" Kate demanded.

" Chaucer!" Watt shouted gleefully.

" What? Not I." Chaucer protested.

" Sounds like you're next to me." Kate sighed in mock sympathy.

" Go! Go! Go! Go!" 

*****

Well, that's it for now. More to come. This was just a setting the plot and tone kind of thing. Stay tuned for new developments in the story! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish it. Thanks so much for reading! 


	2. The Proposal

Here is Chapter Two. I spent all weekend on it so I hope you like it. Jocelyn and Christina finally make their appearance in this one. The whole gang is back. Sorry about the inconsistent indents. My computer does it when it goes form a Word Document to an HTML document. Enjoy!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 2: The Proposal

The flap of the tent was wrenched back and sunlight came streaming through the opening. The occupants of the structure let out a string of collective groans.Kate, who was closest to the entrance, squinted her eyes against the bright rays. She put a hand to her forehead in a futile attempt to stop the fierce throbbing. 

" Rise and shine you poor souls." a smiling voice called. " May the day have mercy upon your hungover persons. "

" Jocelyn?" William murmured. He was lying closer to the center of the tent.

" Yes, it is I my darling William. The angel of mercy come to relieve your suffering." Jocelyn beamed cheerfully.

" Perhaps, Lady Jocelyn," Chaucer groaned, resting close to William's feet, as he raised himself upon his elbow. " You should be the poet and I should be the nobleman's daughter."

" You would make a lovely noblewoman Chaucer," she smiled. 

" You'd never have to walk about without clothes on." Roland muttered from where he lay on his back on by William's head, his arm thrown over his eyes. Christina, who was standing beside her lady, moved to his side.

" So you've brought a remedy for our aches?" William asked, sitting up.

" No," Jocelyn replied cheerfully. " But I have brought you a kiss." 

" Then why on earth did you bother coming?" he moaned, falling backwards onto the ground.

Jocelyn laughed, stooped down beside him and planted a kiss on his forehead. " Is he always this grumpy in the morning?"

" No," Roland answered as Christina helped him sit up. " He's worse when he isn't hungover." He turned to look at Christina. " Where is my kiss?" Christina blushed and cast her eyes downward for a moment. Then with a shy smile she pecked him softly on the cheek. Roland grinned at her.

" Well," Will sighed sitting up once again. He turned to look at Jocelyn. " That's all and good for Roland and I but what about Kate, Geoff, and Wat?"

" I'll do just fine without a kiss, thank you." Kate declared, slowly rising to her feet.

" I'll get my kisses elsewhere," Geoff assured them. He rolled over. " Just as soon as I sleep this headache off." 

" What of you Wat?" William smiled. " Wat?" He glanced over his shoulder to where the red headed man slept with his pillow over his head. Just then Wat admitted a little snore.

Kate rolled her eyes as William and Roland chuckled.

" All that man does is eat, sleep, and drink." Kate said, shaking her head, her hands on her hips. 

" And makes threats!" Chaucer called from where he lay, his back to them.

Everyone who was awake was forced to laugh. Chaucer would know all about Wat's threats and his carrying a few of them out. 

" Jocelyn?" William queried. 

" Hmm?" Jocelyn looked to him.

" I think that kiss worked a bit." he said.

" Did it?" Jocelyn asked, nodding her head knowingly.

" Yes. Well, a bit." William replied. " I'd feel much better if you gave me another." A slow smile formed on her face as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. " I feel much better now." he grinned. 

" I'll bet." Jocelyn laughed.

Kate stood there awkwardly watching them. She glanced over to Roland and Christina. They were gazing at each other as if they'd be content to do so forever. Kate pursed her lips and lowered her chin to her chest. She brought her chin back up. " I think I'll go take a look at the armor!" she declared.

Both of the couples turned their attention to her, surprised, almost as though they'd forgotten her presence. 

" Don't you want to break your fast first?" Jocelyn asked. She motioned to Christina who gestured to the forgotten basket of food that they had brought. " We brought food."

" Yes," William added. " Stay and join us Kate." 

" Thank you but no." Kate said, flustered. " I've got to make you a new breastplate. Adhemar butchered the last one."

" You'll feel better after you eat." Christina asserted from her place beside Roland.

" Thanks," she smiled at the young woman. " But I'm fine." Kate turned and stepped out of the shaded tent and into the sunlight. 

The bright light sent pain shooting through her head. She squinted her eyes against it, raising her hand to shade her eyes. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the daylight she started off for the forge. As she walked through the streets, people rushed about carrying out their daily business. Many of the knights that had competed in the World Tournament had already departed. Things around the area were already returning to normal. Kate glanced up at the sky and the sun that plagued her temples. It was nearly midday. So much time lost. Perhaps she and the boys had celebrated a bit too much last evening. Kate shrugged to herself. It wasn't every day that the common son of a thatcher won the World Championship. Well, William wasn't exactly a common son of a thatcher when he became the champion. He had been knighted before then. 

When she reached the forge she noticed that most of the smithies had already left for the next tournament. She made her way to her designated forge and began to heat it. Then she retrieved her tools and apron. Then taking out William's old breastplate she stood and studied it. The tip of the lance had punched through the right shoulder. Kate's brow furrowed and she pitched the useless piece of steel onto the scrap pile. She'd have to start fresh. Kate took a deep breath, set her shoulders and her mind against the aftereffects of the previous evenings festivities, and went to work. 

*****

Count Adhemar walked from the stables towards his tent. He was livid, his face fixed in a vehement scowl. His prize charger was now a possession of Thatcher. Adhemar had gone to the stables in hope that he could make a payment for the beast instead of a change in ownership. His hopes were dashed upon arrival. Thatcher had informed the stable master and the tournament officials immediately after the match that he would keep the stallion rather than ransom it. That war-horse was a valuable, well-trained animal. It would be near to impossible to replace. 

" Damn you Thatcher!" Adhemar growled under his breath. 

He turned down street that led to the tents. As he passed through the forges he took note that the blacksmiths and armorers had gone or were packing their paraphernalia to head to the next contest. The clanging of a hammer upon an anvil reached his ears. He stopped and listened, his scowl disappearing, replaced with slight curiosity. The clangor continued, coming from behind him. Adhemar turned around and saw that one smithy remained. It was a woman with black hair. A bit of the scowl returned as he realized that she looked familiar. She turned to retrieve a tool from the table behind her, giving him a look at her face.

__

" You have been weighed."

" You have been measured."

" And you absolutely…"

Adhemar blinked as he recognized her. He became thoughtful for a few moments. Perhaps she could be of some use to him. He squared his shoulders and headed towards the female blacksmith. She didn't hear his approach and continued to pound away at the sheet of steel. Adhemar stopped to stand a couple yards away to her right. Leaning back against a wooden post, he folded his arms across his chest and he watched her. She didn't notice his as she shoved the sheet of metal into the coals to reheat it.

" You're William Thatcher's armorer aren't you?" Adhemar inquired. 

Kate glanced at him in surprise, she hadn't been aware of anyone standing there. She saw it was Count Adhemar. Her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

" What is it to you?" she demanded.

" Just curious." Adhemar shrugged indifferently.

" Aye. I make Sir William Thatcher's armor." Kate confirmed, putting heavy emphasis on the Sir. 

He ignored her accentuation. His mouth spread into a thin-lipped smile as he gestured to the pile of scrap metal just beyond her. " The breastplate didn't withstand the lance's blow?" he asked nonchalantly.

" Don't flatter yourself Adhemar." Kate said tersely, pulling the sheet of metal from the coals.

" I'm merely stating the obvious. Your armor failed." he remarked.

Kate shook her head, glancing over her tools. " We both know that you had your lances tipped." She turned her head to glare at him. " If you hadn't cheated the armor would withheld anything you dished out."

" So you say," Adhemar shrugged again. She didn't miss the note of sarcasm in his voice.

The cynicism of the remark grated on her. Kate glared at him in annoyance. " Is that all?" she demanded, brandishing her hammer. " I have work to do." 

" How much is Thatcher paying you for armor that doesn't measure up?" Adhemar inquired, picking up a horseshoe from a nearby shelf and studying it. He chose to disregard the indication that she wanted him to leave.

" I don't believe that's any of your business." she asserted. 

" And I don't believe that he is paying you properly." Adhemar said tossing the metal shoe back onto the table. It landed with a clang.

" For armor that doesn't get the job done?" Kate asked, shaking her head. " He's wasting his money is he?"

" No," Adhemar said. "Actually, I feel that you aren't being paid enough. If a knight were pay you more, perhaps the quality of your work would become superior to the work of others."

Kate paused. She shoved the sheet of steel back into the coals of the forge. Turning to him her hands went to her hips. " What are you getting at Adhemar?" she demanded, she'd lost her patience with his obscure remarks. " I've got work to do. Say what you've come to say and be on your way."

" I would pay you twice what Thatcher is paying you for a set of armor." Adhemar stated. He watching her face for a reaction.

Kate met his gaze and held it for a few moments. She then looked him up and down. "You can't afford me." she smirked. " You can't even buy back your horse."

Adhemar's eyes hardened, his mouth was set in annoyance. " I assure you, lady that I could afford far more than what Thatcher is giving you." His hand moved to the leather purse hanging at his belt. He unfastened it and tossed it onto the stone ledge of the forge. The heavy purse fell open upon the shelf and a few gold coins fell out. Adhemar raised his eyebrows. " Here is an advance. That is merely a fraction of what you could earn."

Kate stared at the bright gold pieces. The light from the glowing coals caused them to glimmer. Keenly aware of his scrutiny she kept her face expressionless. She set her chin stubbornly and met his gaze once again, her eyes flashing defiantly. " You're wasting your time." Kate took up her tongs and turned her back to him. " Take your coins and leave me be."

Adhemar clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes narrowing; their glare drilled into her back. He remained standing where he was as she returned to her work. Kate held herself erect, her back as stiff as a board. 

" A gift then," he declared. His voice was hard. " A gratuity for making armor that my lance could puncture."

" I don't want your money," she said. 

" It would be wise of you to reconsider." Adhemar advised. His voice sounded almost threatening.

" I never considered a first time." Kate spoke with quiet firmness. " Go about your business." 

Adhemar stayed where he was. Kate pounded away on William's new breastplate. He shifted his weight from on foot to the other.

" I believe the lady asked you to leave." a voice declared from behind him. Adhemar turned around to see William standing in the sun with his arms folded over his chest. Behind his stood Wat, Chaucer and Roland. And standing behind the three men was Jocelyn and Christina. Kate turned at the sound of William's voice.

Adhemar smirked at them. He clasped his hands behind his back. " How chivalrous Sir William." he said mockingly laying into the Sir with thick satire. 

He walked leisurely past William, between Wat and Roland and up to Jocelyn. Adhemar reached out and brought her hand up to his lips. She pulled it away. A cynical smile spread across his lips. 

" My lady." He addressed Jocelyn eyeing her up and down covetously. He bowed courteously, deliberately taking his time. He then strolled away toward the tents.

Jocelyn shivered after he disappeared behind the corner. " I hate that man." William came to her side and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Chaucer and Wat went to Kate. 

" Are you all right?" Chaucer asked softly.

" Of course I am!" Kate attempted to laugh off their concern. Her gaze fell on the bag of gold coins. " He forgot his money."

Wat and Chaucer followed her gaze. Their eyes widened in surprise.

" That git! I'll fong him!" Wat exclaimed, pivoting around and starting to sprint after Adhemar. Chaucer grabbed his arm.

" Calm down Wat!" Chaucer exclaimed. " Deep breaths man, deep breaths. Remember what we talked about."

Wat took several deep breaths but his face only became redder. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

" What's the matter?" Roland asked him, grasping his shoulder.

" He wanted Kate to be his prostitute!" Wat burst out, then covered his mouth with his hand.

" What?" Roland demanded.

" What?" Kate gasped.

" What?" Chaucer gaped.

" Wait, what was that?" William asked popping up beside Roland. 

Wat shook up and down his head vehemently. Kate shook her head side to side in denial. Before she could put a voice to her protestations Wat pointed at the bag of coins. " There is the money he was going to pay her with!"

All eyes when to the fat leather purse. Then they shifted to Kate. They all looked at each other.

" Ohhh." was the collective sound let out.

" He did not!" Kate cried, her voice mixed with laughter and desperation.

The men let out a slow sigh of relief.

" What was it for then?" Wat asked innocently, scratching the top of his head.

All eyes turned to her once again. Kate shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the questioning looks. " He proposed…"

" Marriage?" Wat suggested.

"No!" Kate gasped.

"Wat!" Roland scolded. " Shut up!" Wat closed his mouth.

" No," Kate began. " He suggested that I might make him a suit of armor." Silence followed her admission. " I turned him down." she swore. " I told him to take him money and go."

" Kate," William smiled affectionately. " Don't turn down work because of us. You are an armorer. Don't deny your trade just because you're afraid of what we'll say." 

" I would never do that!" Kate huffed. " Don't flatter yourself William." she teased. " I'd never let a snake like Adhemar wear my armor. It would be degrading to my handiwork."

" That a girl!" Chaucer praised grinning from ears to ear, adopting Wat's phrase from the night before. 

Roland slapped Kate on the back. Wat's color returned to normal as he gave Kate a soft, amiable knock to the jaw. She laughed and returned Wat's blow but a bit harder, sending him flying backwards. Chaucer gave her a high five and laughed at Wat. Wat scowled at the herald and pounced upon him fists swinging. Geoff cried out in protest.

" All right! Enough!" William chuckled. He reached forward a drug Wat off of Geoff. " Enough!"

"Ouch!" Chaucer cried holding a hand to his cheek.

Wat grinned at him tauntingly.

" Kate, we came to ask you on a picnic." William said. " Jocelyn and Christina roused us all and convinced us that we should enjoy the day."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

" We promised them a meal at the pub this evening." Jocelyn laughed, coming up behind Will and putting her chin on his shoulder.

Kate smiled. " I'd love to go on a picnic if I get a meal at the pub tonight." She reached down and picked up the purse of coins. " Adhemar's treat." She declared tossing the bag up in the air and catching it again.

" Yeah!" they all laughed. 

" Come on then!" Christina exclaimed. " The day will be over by the time all of you are ready!"

William grinned over his other shoulder at Christina. " Well come on then." 

Wat hurried out to where Christina stood. The mere thought of free food had him all excited.

" He's like a dog," Geoff muttered under his breath. 

Kate smiled and patted his shoulder. " How is your face?" she asked Chaucer sympathetically.

*****

Sorry if the hangover symptoms are not accurate. I don't have first hand experience in that area so what I wrote might be a bit sugar coated. Oh well! Thanks for the reviews! They were very encouraging. Please keep on reviewing! Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter as quickly as this one. It's fun to write when you're on a roll. I'll try to keep rolling! See-ya!


	3. The Plot Thickens

Here is the next chapter. I know it isn't all that exciting yet but hang in there. It'll get better within the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you think! Hope you like it!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

" Let's eat now!" Wat whined.

" We have to find a place to sit down first." Roland explained.

" Here is fine!" Wat insisted.

They were walking along a muddy street. Jocelyn and William led the way, followed by Roland and Christina. Behind them trudged Wat. Kate and Geoff took up the rear. On one side of the road was a tavern and on the other side was a pen with muck-covered pigs and sheep. The stench was almost unbearable.

" Yes," Chaucer declared. Wat turned and smiled at him. " He'd feel right at home."

Wat's friendly face faded and turned into a glare. Kate hid a smile. Chaucer returned Wat's gaze with a smirk. Wat bent at the waist and reached down, picking up some mud. He quickly flung it over his shoulder. Laughing he turned about to see where he'd hit Chaucer. Chaucer was looking to his left; not a spot of mud was on him. Kate, however, was wiping splatters of wet earth from her face and neck. Wat's laughter ended abruptly as Kate raised her eyes to him disapprovingly. Wat hurried forward to walk in front of Roland.

" Here we are!" Jocelyn cried. " Finally." 

A small river ran through that area of London. The banks were covered by green grass. Jocelyn and William went forward and set the basket down several yards from the river. Wat hung over the basket while Christina opened it. His eyes grew wide, sparkling with delight as he saw the bread, cheese, apples and wine that were inside. Soon everyone was helping themselves to the food. Wat, who'd grabbed three apples, handed Kate one as a peace offering. Kate took it with a small smile. She wrinkled her nose when she noticed the mud from her hands had gotten onto the apple. With a quick shrug, Wat sat down and dug into his food. Kate snorted in good humor and plopped down beside him. She placed the fruit in the pocket of her apron. She wasn't very hungry anyway. 

After eating everyone lazed about in the sun. Wat fell asleep, his face upturned towards the sky, his mouth hanging open and occasionally emitting a snore. Roland and Christina were chatting quietly. Jocelyn sat near William who was lying on his back. She was leaning over him, a hand on his chest, laughing at whatever he was saying. Chaucer crept up beside Wat and was poking and tickling the red head's face with long stems of grass. Wat, barely stirring, swatted at the pieces of grass as if they were flies. Chaucer amused himself by doing it over and over. Kate sat next to Wat, staring out at the river flowing gently by, thinking about everything yet nothing at all. It was the only place she could look without seeing Will and Jocelyn or Roland and Christina. The couples made her think of her husband. She would rather not dwell on the past. It brought back too many memories, good and bad, all painful to recollect. Kate, upon turning and seeing what Geoff was doing, rolled her eyes at the childishness and pushed herself to her feet.

She walked down to the river's edge. Stooping down she dipped her hands into the cool greenish water. Kate brought her hands up, splashing water onto her face and scrubbed at her hands. The remainder of the muck from Wat's mud flinging episode was removed. She took the apple from the pocket of her apron and dipped it into the river to remove the dirt from it. Suddenly she felt a push from behind. The air rushed from her lungs as she fearfully realized that she was falling forward. Two strong hands firmly grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. Kate spun around breathless, her eyes wide with horror. William stood behind her grinning innocently.

" William!" she shrieked, her heart still pounding violently. She chucked the apple at him. The red fruit caught him on the chest.

" Oww!" William cried, laughing. " What did I do?"

" You scared me half to death!" Kate exclaimed, her alarm beginning to fade. " You know I can't swim."

William bent down and picked up the apple she'd thrown at him. Kate sat back on her heels and exhaled a breath. He squatted beside her and dipped the apple in the water.

" I wasn't going to let you fall in," he smiled sweetly. " I got you good."

" Yeah," Kate laughed. " Yeah, you did." She watched as he scrubbed the apple in the water. "How is your shoulder?" she asked more seriously.

William shrugged. " Fine. " He brought the apple from the water and pulled out the hem of his shirt to dry it. " It isn't nearly as painful as it was yesterday. The surgeon said it should heal within the next couple weeks."

" Will you be better in time for the next tournament?" Kate asked.

" Maybe," Will shrugged, concentrating on polishing the apple. " I thought we might stay around here for a few weeks." He kept his eyes on the fruit in his hands, not looking at Kate. " I wanted to spend some time with my father and Jocelyn isn't due back to her home until the end of the month." He glanced up at her. " What do you think?"

Kate kept silent for a moment, staring across the water. William watched her, waiting for an answer. She glanced back at him. 

" I think its time," she said solemnly with a sigh.

" Time for what?" William entreated. " To leave?" he suggested quietly his voice saddened.

" No," she shook her head seriously. " For a payback."

" Huh?" William said.

A grin split across Kate's face. She leaned forward and put a hand to his back. With a small push she sent him flailing into the river.

" Kate!" he yelled as he fell. His shout ended in a gurgling noise as he went under. 

Kate giggled when he resurfaced. William paddled laboriously. 

" Kate!" William breathed. " I can't swim."

" Yes you can! I've seen you swim before." Kate called from the bank.

" No," William gasped, his strokes slowing. " My shoulder." His arms fell still and he slipped underwater. 

Kate stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to resurface. He did not. Her smile faded as moments passed. " Will?" Kate called. There was no response except for a few air bubbles rising. " Oh no." she breathed. Taking a deep breath she leapt in after him.

As Kate hit the water William rose laughing. Kate thrashed about in the river. William reached out and grasped her arm. She swung her arms about.

" Kate," William said calmly, attempting to keep the laughter from his voice. " Stand up."

Kate put her feet down and found the firm base of the riverbed. She straightened her legs. The water came just below her chest. She stood there, her hair flattened around her face with William still grasping her arm.

" William Thatcher! I am going to kill you!" she said through gritted teeth.

" I'm unarmed!" he laughed throwing up his hands.

" You've still got one good one." Kate insisted, brushing her dripping tresses out of her face.

" It was brave of you to jump in after me Kate," he praised.

" You aren't getting off the hook that easily." Kate mumbled. 

" What happened?" Jocelyn cried from the riverbank. She had run down after hearing the splashing of water. Roland, Christina, Chaucer and Wat had followed her.

" Kate fell in. I jumped in and rescued her." William declared, chuckling.

" Liar." Kate grumbled wading back towards the bank.

Chaucer reached out a hand and hauled Kate out of the river as Roland and Wat helped William onto the bank. Kate wrung out her long black hair. She then pulled her dark green apron over her head and squeezed the water out of it. William shook himself all over like a dog, flinging water everywhere.

" I don't know how he does it!" Wat declared, grinning to Jocelyn, Roland and Christina. " He always seems to find a way to get a woman to take her clothes off!"

They all looked at him. Christina's mouth fell open in shock. She gave him a disapproving slap on the chest. Wat lost his balance and let out a shout as he fell backwards into the river. He landed in the water with a loud splash. Christina's hand flew to her mouth in mortification. Chaucer was the first to burst into laughter. He roared, jumping up and down, pointing. Everyone soon followed suit. Laughter resounded along the riverbanks as Wat slapped the water, his face red with embarrassment. He resorted to splashing water at Chaucer mainly, but getting everyone wet. They quickly turned and walked away from the river, leaving Wat to himself.

" Wait!" Wat yelled. " Isn't someone going to help me out?" No one turned around. Wat's shoulder's drooped. He felt something at the bottom of the riverbed against his foot. He reached down into the water and came up with the apple that William had dropped earlier when Kate pushed him in. Wat smiled, delighted and took a big bite as he waded back towards the embankment.

*****

Adhemar stomped into his tent. The servants scattered, sensing his mood. The fierce scowl that adorned his face tipped them off. Without a glance to anyone he continued back into his private quarters, whipping the dividing curtain roughly aside. Once there he threw himself into the chair in front of his writing table. Adhemar closed his eyes and ran a hand across his face. He sat motionless, his face like stone, a hand upon his lips thoughtfully.

" Is there anything you require my lord?" his squire asked quietly from the entrance of Adhemar's quarters.

Without glancing at him, Adhemar gave a stiff wave of his hand. The young man breathed a quick sigh of relief and left the count to himself. The candles on the table flickered when a soft breeze entered as the curtain swished back into place, casting a flickering gleam across Adhemar's countenance. His expression changed suddenly to that of disgust. He reached across the table to seize a flask of wine. With a sigh he poured himself a glass. 

Seeing the lady Jocelyn with Thatcher grated on his nerves. Did the girl have no scruples? To be seen with a band of misfits like Thatcher and his crew would surely destroy her reputation. It was beyond him that she could prefer a thatcher's son to a powerful general and nobleman. 

" My lord?"

" What is it?" Adhemar demanded turning in his chair to see his page standing with a letter in his hand.

The squire shakily extended the hand that held the missive. Adhemar rose and grabbed the message from him. Turning it over Adhemar saw that Prince Edward's signet had shaped the wax. He stared at the letter for a few moments. Upon glancing up he saw that the squire still remained, shifting from on foot to the other nervously. 

" Leave me," he commanded.

His page hurried out once again. Adhemar stared at the letter for a few moments more. With a deep breath he broke the seal. Slowly unfolding the thick paper, he took note of the broad pen strokes. He recognized the writing immediately. The Black Prince had personally composed the letter. It was a rare occurrence. Adhemar forced himself to look to the top of the page. He began to read. 

__

Count Adhemar,

I, Prince Edward, place you on leave of your duty to the Crown until further notice. Your services are not needed at the present. Your army will be disbanded and divided. You are freed of your command until I have need of you.

Edward's personal seal in scarlet wax signed the note. Adhemar let out an angry growl, picked up the goblet of wine form where it stood on the table and flung it across the room. It hit a wooden pole in the center of the canvas chamber.

Adhemar's herald rushed in. " My lord, I heard a crash…" he began to explain.

" Get out!" Adhemar growled, grabbing a flask of wine and flinging at the Germaine.

The herald was forced to duck as the jug flew over his head. He paled and quickly fled. Adhemar began to pace the length of his quarters like a caged animal.

" Damn you Thatcher!" he roared and overturned the writing table. Papers flew everywhere and the candles went out. The room dimmed, lit only by the sunlight tinting the canvas above his head and a single candle near his bed. 

Prince Edward favored William so much that he was bent upon destroying Adhemar! First his reputation and now his career. Would it never end? Thatcher seemed to be striking at him in every possible way. He was even stealing Adhemar's future wife!

Adhemar stopped pacing, his chest rising and falling with labored breaths. His expression became thoughtful. Jocelyn wanted William, obviously; by the way she threw herself at him after the jousting match the day before. Judging by Thatcher's reaction when he'd mentioned the negotiations with her father, the boy wanted her as well. As far as Jocelyn's father was concerned, he favored Adhemar and knew nothing of William.

Adhemar clenched his hands into fists. He would have Jocelyn. That would destroy William's heart. Adhemar shook his head. No, Thatcher's heart wasn't enough. He wanted the boy's dreams to die as well. 

__

" You have been weighed."

" You have been measured."

" And you absolutely…"

A slow, evil smile spread across his lips. He knew exactly how to make William's stars fall.

*****

Well, there it is. Are you intrigued? Hopefully you are. I'll be posting Chapter Four very soon if not immediately. I have it finished. I just need to type it out. Stay tuned for further developments!


	4. Here Comes the Rain

Chapter Four is here! Hurrah! Thanks for reading this far! Finally, there is a development! I'll just say it again. I don't own any of these characters. They are not my creation. I wish they were! But they aren't. Alas, maybe someday I could create characters like these. Read on!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 4: Here Comes the Rain

Kate hurried down the dark street. The night was wet and dreary. She walked quickly along in the cold rain, clutching her cloak about her. Her uncovered head was tilted downward in an attempt to shield it from the steady droplets. Kate smiled ruefully to herself. It was ironic. She never thought she'd get so wet twice in one day.

She glanced up as she turned the corner. Pausing for a moment in the puddle-filled street she breathed a sigh of relief. A hundred yards down the road stood her destination. Lanterns hung over the pub's sign. She was certain that the Lion's Den would be far better than standing in the rain. Kate started forward, heading towards the tavern's welcoming lights. She as already late. The guys were probably wondering what had become of her. She hoped they hadn't waited on her to begin the meal.

A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows to her right. Kate stopped short as he moved to block her path. She attempted to step around the large man. He moved with her. Kate's heart began to race. She looked up into his face but the hood of the cloak was deep and hid his features.

" What do you want?" she demanded, her voice contained a slight tremor.

" A new suit of armor," the man replied with a hint of satire, his voice deep. 

" Adhemar?" Kate breathed, her eyes constricting into narrow slits.

The man pushed back his hood to reveal his face. An amused expression played across his features. Count Adhemar inclined his head in a mock bow. As the rain fell down upon his uncovered head, the droplets glistened in his black curls.

" I told you this morning," Kate said, her hand moving up to shield her eyes from the rain. " My answer remains unchanged."

Adhemar's tight-lipped smirk widened a bit. " Yes, but unlike this morning your companions are not here to save you." 

" Save me?" Kate snorted. " From what?"

Adhemar didn't answer. He looked at her, his eyes filling with something akin to amusement. Kate's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. Three more men emerged from the darkness behind him. Kate's eyes widened as she watched the men stride towards her. She spun around and started to run. They lunged for her. She fought hard as they grabbed her limbs and lifted her from the ground. Kicking and throwing her arms about, she desperately attempted to free herself. She opened her mouth to shout for help. A hand covered it. She bit down hard. One of the assailants let out a yelp of pain.

" William!" she screamed. A gag was secured around her head, silencing her outcries.

Adhemar stood watching with his hands clasped behind his back as Kate was carried away. He raised his face towards the heavens for a few moments, letting the cool rain fall upon him. His head turned to glance over his shoulder at the pub where Thatcher sat, oblivious to the beginning of his downfall. The smug smirk remained on his face as he followed Kate and her captors with leisurely strides through the muddy streets. The rain continued to fall, unsympathetic and cold.

*****

" Are you folks ready to order?" a buxom barmaid inquired.

The pub was dimly lighted. The appetizing smells of foods of all kinds wafted throughout the building. The Lion's Den was bursting with diners and drinkers that evening.

" Yes," Jocelyn said to the waitress. The barmaid nodded with a friendly smile.

" No," William interjected. The waitress sent a frown his way. " We should wait for Kate."

The barmaid rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of mild aggravation. The group had been waiting for this Kate person for over an hour. She tapped her foot impatiently; she had a dozen other tables to wait on. It was the third time she'd tried to take their order.

" But William, we've been waiting for over an hour," Jocelyn protested.

" Come back in a little while," William commanded the waitress. The woman sent him a disapproving glare and stomped off. " So much for service with a smile." he huffed, staring after her.

" Kate probably just lost track of time preparing your armor." Jocelyn turned her head to face him.

" It isn't like Kate to be late," Chaucer stated, his eyes looking to William and then turning to Wat and Roland. They nodded in agreement.

" Maybe she just decided not to come at all." Jocelyn shrugged.

" It isn't like Kate not to tell us if she's not coming." Roland said.

" She wouldn't miss a good meal." Wat added.

Jocelyn looked around the table in exasperation. " Maybe she just wanted some time to herself. She is a grown woman! Perhaps she got tired of you all looking after her all the time!"

" We don't look after her, we look out for her." Chaucer interjected coolly, giving Jocelyn a chilly glance. " There is a difference."

Jocelyn returned Geoff's gaze with a look of her own. She let out an calm sigh and moved her eyes to stare at the tabletop. " I am merely saying that she probably needed some time away from all of you. I'm sure you all get along fantastically but all women just need to be by themselves every once in a while."

" Kate isn't like all women," William shook his head, drawing a sharp gaze from Jocelyn.

" Yeah," Roland agreed. " She's a blacksmith."

" Sometimes she's both." Wat added. Roland sent him a look. Wat shrugged.

Jocelyn sighed and looked to Christina for help. Christina shrugged. William let out an impatient breath and rose from the bench.

" Where are you going?" Jocelyn asked.

" To find her," William answered, throwing his cloak about his shoulders. 

" I'll go as well," Geoff volunteered, rising. 

" And I," Roland stood.

" Me too." Wat declared.

" But it's raining." Jocelyn protested.

" I've got an unpleasant feeling Jocelyn," William said to her, his eyes searching hers for understanding. " I can't sit here and dine without knowing what's become of her."

Jocelyn held his gaze, her face softened. She let out a sigh. " Go on then," she turned her eyes away, shaking her head. She held back a smile. " We'll be eating when you return."

William grinned and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He kept his face close to hers, staring at her. Jocelyn tried to keep a smile from her face.

" Go!" she burst out in laughter. She gave him a playful push. " Go away so I can pretend to be angry." 

William kissed her cheek again. " We'll be back as soon as we find Kate." he promised. He turned to Wat, Chaucer and Roland. " Let's go."

*****

Well, that's Chapter 4. I'll start Chapter 5 this weekend but I have a physics lab to do, along with some English and math homework. I'll stop complaining now. Please keep reviewing! I love reading them!


	5. Lucky Horseshoe

Hi! Thanks for hanging in there! This chapter took me a little longer than expected. Enjoy. Please continue to review. I enjoy reading them a lot. Hey MerLyn, I'm keeping that soundtrack in mind. I think I've found a few songs that fit but I've still got my ears open.

Sweet Revenge

Tatiana

Chapter 5: Lucky Horseshoe

Kate blinked several times as she was roused by muffled shout. She stared as the stained and weathered canvas roof directly above her. She let out a yawn and closed her eyes again. It had all been a dream. Suddenly the canvas roof and the foundation Kate was lying on jolted violently. There were more shouts. The wagon had hit a rut in the road. Kate's eyes flew open. Wagon? She pushed herself off wooden wagon bed so that she was sitting up. A wave of dizziness swept over her. She leaned a hand on a wooden crate next to her for support. Her head was spinning unkindly and had taken on a dull ache. 

What the hell was going on? For a moment she thought that she might have gotten so plastered with the guys again that she didn't remember anything at all from the night before. The world around her steadied and her eyes fell upon a flag that covered the crate on which her hand rested. She tried to make it out in the dim light. It was deep green with a boar on it. Kate squinted at the banner. The crest looked familiar. She gasped. Adhemar. It all came flooding back to her. Last night, the rain, she was attacked. Kate let out a groan. Things couldn't get much worse than this.

The wagon came to a halt. The canvas at the mouth of the cart was wrenched back. Sunlight came streaming through the opening, into Kate's face. She scrunched up her eyes against the bright rays. A man stepped up into the wagon. Kate couldn't see anything but his silhouette as the sun shone against his back.

" Sleeping Beauty awakes," the man sighed mockingly. 

Kate stifled another groan. She had been wrong. Things had just gotten worse. She would recognize the voice anywhere. Kate raised a weak hand to shade her eyes. Adhemar stepped further into the wagon, blocking the rays that blinded her. His eyebrows rose when he got a look at her, his eyes fixed upon her face.

"Then again maybe not," he drawled dryly.

Kate frowned in confusion. Her hand went up to explore her facial features. She gasped as her fingers found a large, painful abrasion near her left temple. She allowed her arm to drop down to her side. Her limb bumped into something nearby causing it to fall over. Loud metal clanging followed as the object fell upon other things, producing a noisy clamor. Kate glanced around. She frowned. She was in the armory wagon. How fitting. 

" What's going on?" she demanded. " Where am I?"

Adhemar folded his arms across his chest, looking rather bored. " In a wagon." he stated the obvious, his voice laced with sarcasm. Kate sent him a dirty look.

" Have you abducted me then?" Kate asked, staring at him.

He was silent for a moment, raising his eyes heavenward, thinking. " Yes. I suppose you could say that." 

" I hope you don't plan to ransom me?" Kate inquired with a snort. " Because if you are you're wasting your time. William wouldn't pay to have me back. He didn't even want me around in the first place." 

" And why would he?" Adhemar smirked coolly. " I had no plans to ransom you, although I may reconsider. Perhaps he'd be willing to trade my horse for you." Kate glared at him.

" If you don't intend to ransom me, what are you planning to do with me?" she demanded.

" For the moment?" Adhemar began, his eyebrows moving upwards. " Nothing." He reached out to run his along a lance that was one of many lying flat in a rack next to him. " Eventually?" he glanced up to her. " I intend to use you to give Thatcher what he deserves. He will know pain and misery before I let you go."

" I won't help you." Kate stated firmly, her voice low.

Adhemar 's lips formed into a tight smile. His eyes sparkled almost merrily. " You will." He nodded his head slightly. " You will."

" They won't come for me." Kate said quickly, desperately wishing it were true.

" Won't they?" Adhemar said tilted his head, staring at her. " On the contrary, I think they will. But the poor boy and his squires won't know where you've gone. They'll look all over the country for you. Alas, it will have been in vain. We're not staying in England. " Adhemar's expression softened a bit, turning almost mocking. "Thatcher needs you." 

" Just as you do?" Kate inquired with a knit brow. Her eyes filled with scorn. " Alas for you as well Count Adhemar for you'll never wear my armor. I'll not make it for you." She paused. " Ever."

Adhemar clenched his teeth together for a moment. He relaxed his jaw and let out a small sigh. He glanced to her again. His expression changed from mild displeasure to firm assurance.

" You will." he stated confidently. Kate shook her head slowly. "You will if your way of life is threatened." Kate's motions fell still. Adhemar paused for a moment, allowing his statement to sink in. 

" You rely on your forge to survive. What would you do if you couldn't practice your trade anymore? How would you live?" The corners of his mouth turned upward. " Hmm?"

" I don't understand." Kate said softly, her eyes narrowing.

" It's simple, really." Adhemar shrugged, he picked up his foot and rested his boot on a small wooden crate. Leaning forward towards her he continued. " The only reason you are permitted to be a blacksmith is because your husband died. Women blacksmiths, as a rule, do not become armorers. You broke the law when you crafted Thatcher a suit of armor." 

Kate's eyes widened, her chest rose, filling with a breath of outrage. 

" If I were to bring that fact into light, you're license would be revoked and you would have no way to survive. What would you do then? " Adhemar's eyes were full of ridicule. " Do you think Thatcher and his men would still want you tagging along if you were no use to them? If you were no use to anyone?" He let out a snort. " It isn't likely." His expression turned serious. " If you do anything that is against my wishes, such as try to run away, I'll turn you in to the authorities. When I have a brand new set of armor I'll allow you to go.

Kate breathed in deeply, averting her eyes from Adhemar's mocking gaze. Her heart pounded so loud that she was afraid he could hear it. Her throat began to ache as she realized that he was perfectly in the right. Hate for him saturated her mind.

" You are despicable." she breathed. Adhemar's sneer widened and he inclined his head towards her as though it were a compliment. 

Kate pushed herself up, using the crate as a support, and stood rather unsteadily. Her hand felt metal underneath it. Glancing down she saw that there were extra horseshoes under the crested banner. She closed her fingers around the cool metal of one. 

Adhemar watched her as she stood. Kate glanced at him, her eyes sparked angrily. Adhemar's eyes narrowed, his brows wrinkling in bewilderment. Suddenly Kate flung the horseshoe at him with all her strength. His eyes widened in surprise as the heavy iron horseshoe came flying towards him. Before he could react the iron shoe caught him on his left shoulder then fell down upon his toe. He let out a loud string of curses, clutched his injured shoulder and hopped awkwardly.

" That's for my head," Kate declared angrily. " I'll think of something better to repay you with for blackmailing me." she vowed.

Adhemar winced as he put all of his weight on his injured foot. He lowered his arms to his sides and glowered at her. His chest rose and fell as he attempted to keep his anger at bay. His eyes shot daggers at her and he clenched his fists tightly open and shut repeatedly. With a deep breath Adhemar stalked out of the wagon with shoulders squared, trying unsuccessfully to disguise his limp. 

Kate's hand went to her head once again. Another wave of dizziness came over her. She fell back onto the wagon bed in despair. The heaving of the horseshoe had robbed her of what little strength she'd had. What was she going to do? She felt as though she would weep. Kate took a deep breath and forced her eyes open wider, fighting back tears. She needed to stay strong. There was no telling what that scoundrel would try next.

*****

Adhemar walked rapidly around the armory wagon and headed towards the front of the convoy. When he got a descent distance away from the wagon he gave in to the pain of his shoulder and foot. He allowed his arm to hang limply at his side and attempted to keep his weight off of his injured foot. Muttering under his breath Adhemar made his way to his horse. He had needed to get out of that wagon before he did something that he would later regret. He mustn't allow anything to thwart his plans, not even his own temper, even if she needed to be taught a lesson.

That woman was impossible! He grimaced when he stepped on his injured foot. She had a fiery temper and the strength to carry it out. What was it she had said? The horseshoe was a repayment for her head? He hadn't even caused that injury. His lips tightened. His men had dropped her as they were loading her into the wagon. She had been struggling violently and the man near her head lost his grip, the incompetent fool. She'd fallen and hit her head against the corner of one of the crates of armor. She had fallen unconscious. Adhemar had punished the man for that blunder once already. If the blow to the head had killed her all of his plans would have been ruined. Adhemar glowered angrily. He hadn't even been the cause of her wound and he received punishment for it. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't be the only one to be disciplined for Kate's hurt and she would not go unpunished for his. The man who dropped her would be reprimanded twice what Adhemar had suffered. As for Kate, he would soon take her down a peg or two.

Adhemar neared the head of the convoy where his horse stood. The page that held his mount and Germaine, his herald, looked at him in bafflement. Adhemar sent them a dark scowl. They averted their eyes quickly. His face twitch despite his efforts as he put his lame foot into the stirrup and grasped the reins and front of the saddle. He attempted to mount the bay gelding, lifting himself partially off the ground but he was forced to lower himself. He stared at the brown leather of his saddle, his arms up upon the back of the horse. 

He ground his teeth together in animosity, picturing the woman who caused his pain. Another squire stepped towards him with the intention of helping his mount. Adhemar turned his head and sent him a swift, chilly glare. The page stepped backwards, cowering slightly. With a deep breath in, he held it, clenched his teeth together and pushed off the ground firmly. This time he made it up high enough to swing his good foot over the back of his mount. He breathed out through his nose as he settled back into his saddle and gathered his reins up with the hand of his right, the uninjured, arm. 

It was time to continue with his plan. On to France, the home country of Lady Jocelyn.

" Lets move," Adhemar barked to his men and nudged his horse sharply with his good foot.

*****

Well, there it is. Thanks for waiting on me! I've had a busy week. I really should be studying for an advanced math test right now but I thought this was a little more interesting. I was also suffering for a bit of writer's block. It's gone for now. I hope. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	6. Slow Ride

Hi all. I feel that I should explain something in case there was any confusion about last chapter. I have read that in the Middle Ages, women could only be blacksmiths if they had been married to a blacksmith who had died. I also read that female blacksmiths could only work with things like horseshoes but not armor. I'm not sure if this information is completely accurate but it fits in well with my story, so whether it is or not, we'll pretend it is. If anyone knows for sure, I'd love to know! 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter Six: Slow Ride

William sat on a crude wooden stool in his father's home. His elbows rested on his knees and his fingers were buried in his blond curls as he stared down at the dusty floorboards. Sunlight poured into the large room through the windows, providing some clean light to an otherwise dim room.

" She is gone?" his father asked. He sat across from William, sitting straight, his unseeing eyes seemed to stare at the wall behind his son.

" Without a word. Without a trace." William sighed and brought his head up to rub his hands over his face wearily. He hadn't had any sleep the night before. They had searched for Kate until dawn. 

John Thatcher frowned. " She left no note? No hint as to where she might be going?"

" None." William rested his chin on one hand and stared at his father.

" Perhaps she wished to go out on her own? Start her own forge elsewhere?" his father suggested. 

" We considered it," William replied, straightening. He stretched his back slowly. " But she left everything behind. All of her tools, her money," his voice faded off. 

" Has she ever spoken of it?" John Thatcher asked.

" Wat and Roland said that she mentioned the possibility of having a forge of her own when we competed in Paris." William admitted. " But she never breathed a word of it to me. Chaucer, Wat and Roland were certain that she hadn't said anything on the matter since Paris." He shook his head is puzzlement. " She has vanished."

William's father sighed. " Without a trace?"

" Without a trace." William affirmed. 

John pressed his lips together. " From what you've told me of Kate, it doesn't sound a bit like her. That worries me William."

" And I as well." William sighed. He looked to the window and the blue sky beyond. His brow wrinkled with displeasure. He pushed himself up from the stool and began to pace the length of the room in frustration. " It doesn't make any sense Father!" William cried. "We looked all night, all over the city. Surely someone would have had to see her leaving London if she indeed wished to go off on her own."

John Thatcher nodded sympathetically. He remained silent, seeming not to know what to say. Suddenly footsteps came rushing up the stairs.

" William!" Chaucer rushed into the room with Roland and Wat close at his heels. They were breathing as if they'd run a great distance.

William's eyebrows rose hopefully. " What is it?" His father sat up a bit straighter, perking his ears so as not to miss the news.

Chaucer bent over, his chest heaving with rough breaths. He looked up and opened his mouth as though to speak only to close it again in an attempt to catch his breath. Wat and Roland were not much better.

" Speak Geoff! Have you news? Have you found Kate?" William demanded. He approached Chaucer and grasped him by both the shoulders. Geoff shook his head up, down and side to side all at once. William gave him a bit of a shake. " Which is it?"

" Neither." Chaucer gasped. He raised his eyes slowly to look at William. " We found nothing. No news. No Kate." William frowned at the herald's reply. " But we have found what little hope there is."

William looked questioningly at his friends. Wat and Roland, having caught their breaths, stood up straight and nodded at Geoff's words.

" Jocelyn sent a message to Prince Edward on your behalf," Roland said.

" And?" William demanded.

" She asked him to look into Kate's disappearance." Wat explained. " He promised to have one of his top aides to keep an eye out for news of her or…" he hesitated, his voice fading off.

" Or what?" William inquired staring at Wat. A sad look came across Wat's face. He closed his mouth and looked to Roland for help. Roland sighed but stayed silent and glanced to Chaucer. William's gazed passed from one of them to the other. " Or what?" he demanded of Wat and Roland.

" Or for her corpse." Chaucer said quietly, his voice was hoarse.

William's mouth fell open. He began to shake his head in disbelief. He turned and walked a few steps away from them.

" They suggested that it was possible she could have been robbed, or raped, and then killed. It isn't an uncommon occurrence apparently." Geoff sighed, his voice sad. " Hers wouldn't be the first body to be found in a dark alley or floating face down in the river. "

" That isn't what happened!" Wat cried, giving Chaucer a rough shove, pushing him to the floor.

Chaucer shot up to his feet. He rushed to stand in front of Wat so that he was up in the redhead's face. " I didn't say that is what happened! I'm just telling what the prince's aide thought!"

Wat stood tall and pushed Chaucer away. " I don't care! Don't speak such things of Kate!"

Chaucer shoved him back. " Its not like I want it to be true!"

" Calm down the two of you!" Roland exclaimed, prying the two apart and stepping in-between the two incensed men. " Stop this foolishness. It isn't helping anything."

Wat and Chaucer stared at one another, their anger faded slightly. They all turned back to William. He had remained silent throughout the ill-tempered display.

" What do we do now Roland?" William sighed.

Roland swallowed hard. " Hope for the best."

" Yes," John Thatcher agreed from his place on the stool. " That is all you can do until you receive more information. Pray for the best and get some sleep." He stood and reached out for his son with one arm.

William went to his father's outstretched hand. John grasped his shoulder and gave it a firm, comforting squeeze. William's hand went up to cover his father's hand. He nodded.

" We'll wait for further news." William declared. " We can't do anything until then. But I'll tell you this. I don't think Kate would have left without saying goodbye. Something has happened to her. I only pray to God that she is alive and well."

*****

The horse underneath her stumbled. Kate's hands grasped its mane as tightly as she could manage with her wrists bound in front of her. She let out a weary sigh. She was alive but she felt like hell. Her legs and back ached, unaccustomed to riding on a horse for a long period of time. She had no feeling in her butt. Her hair was a ratty mess, hanging in her face and getting in her mouth. 

They'd been on the road for two days, practically nonstop. At first she'd ridden in the armory wagon. Then by the morning of the second day she'd gotten fed up and had started to thrown things around the wagon. She'd made quite a mess, ripping up banners, using weapon's to hack at wooden lances and make long gashes in the wagon's canvas canopy. Count Adhemar had not been pleased. As much as she had enjoyed provoking him into anger, she now regretted it. She was miserable. The count was pleased at her present state of discomfort and seemed to be trying to make it last. 

Kate looked to the front of the group of wagons and riders. Adhemar and a few of his pages led the train on horseback. There were a few others that walked in front of the two wagons, leading the horses that pulled them. One of the carts contained Adhemar and his staff's personal effects while the other carried the equipment and armor. The latter of the two was the one she'd made a mess of. Behind the two wagons were a few more men that led packhorses. Kate glanced to her left. Adhemar's herald rode beside her, his mount slightly in front of hers. He held her horse's reins.

The herald, sensing her gaze, flashed a nervous look her way. His eyes met hers. He hastily looked away. Kate watched him. As she did so he became more and more tense. He glanced her way a few more times. His eyes were fidgety.

" You are Adhemar's herald." Kate stated.

The man cleared his throat and opened his mouth as though to speak. His eyes sought out his master, who rode about fifteen yards ahead and at the sound of Kate's voice, had glanced over his shoulder at them. The herald shut his mouth and merely nodded, not taking his eyes off of Adhemar. Kate followed the herald's gaze. Her brows furrowed slightly. All of his servants feared him. How could a man be so frightening?

" What is your name?" she ventured again. She stared at him expectantly. 

He turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows. His eyes went again to Adhemar again. Count Adhemar had not looked back.

" Germaine," the herald said softly.

" Germaine," Kate echoed. " How is it that you came to herald for a snake like Count Adhemar?" she asked loudly, allowing her voice to carry.

Germaine glanced at her sharply in alarm. " You must not say such things!" he whispered stiffly, staring at the back of his lord's black tunic. " You'll only invite his anger."

" Good," Kate said. " I hope he chokes on it."

Germaine opened his mouth to try and dissuade her but a horse's snort interrupted him. The herald jerked in his saddle as a harsh voice barked his name. Kate turned her head to her right in surprise.

" Germaine!" Adhemar snapped. The count had allowed his mount to fall back on the other side of Kate's horse. He looked at his herald over the head of Kate's mare. " Ride ahead to town and arrange accommodations at an inn."

" Yes my lord." Germaine sighed in what sounded like relief. Kate couldn't help but wonder if it was relief from their conversation being interrupted or because Adhemar didn't reprimand him. The herald inclined his head.

" I'll take the reins." Adhemar declared, maneuvering his horse around beside the herald. 

Germaine glanced at Kate and then handed her horse's reins into the black gloved hands of his master. He then kicked his horse into a gallop. Kate watched the him as he rode at full speed down the road, eventually losing sight of him. She continued to stare ahead and held herself erect. It wasn't long before she realized that Adhemar was watching her. She lifted her chin higher, refusing to move her eyes towards him.

The Count let out a snort and followed her suit. He shifted his gaze from her to the horizon of the road. " I'm very pleased that you are enjoying yourself." he said dryly. " Let this serve as my only warning to you with regards to my staff. Don't attempt to instill hatred of me in them. They will not help you. They are loyal."

" No," Kate objected calmly. " They are afraid. I am not. You don't scare me. You can't frighten me like you do your men. It won't work."

" You aren't frightened?" he asked, his lips twisting upward.

" No," she replied.

" Good." Adhemar declared. " I have done nothing you should be scared of." He turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met. His smirk widened and his eyes took on a sly shine. " Yet." 

Kate looked away. She flexed her jaw and let out a curt sigh. Adhemar watched her, enjoying her reaction. He called to one of the servants that walked beside the first wagon. The young man hurried forward and gazed up at the Count as they moved along. Adhemar tossed the reins of Kate's horse down to him. The servant caught them.

" Don't pay heed to her ramblings," Adhemar told him. " We will soon stop for the night. Until then keep an eye on her."

" Yes Count Adhemar." The young man bowed slightly at the waist. 

With one last glance at Kate, Adhemar urged his horse into a trot and went to the front of the convoy once again. 

Kate glared after him. That man was something else. Never had she encountered such a base and overbearing person. She sighed wearily once again and attempted to shift into a more comfortable position. It was going to be a long, slow ride into town. At least she didn't have to ride beside him the whole way. 

*****

Well, that's Chapter Six. I'll try and get the next one finished soon. It shouldn't take too long. I don't have to go back to school till Wednesday. Thanks for reading! I love reading too. Your reviews that is! Sorry, that was kinda lame. But really, I love hearing from you. It helps me get motivated. So please review!


	7. For Every Action There is an Equal but O...

Hi everyone. This chapter came along quickly. The plot begins to thicken. Well, thicken more. Sorry about the title. It's Newton's third law of motion, in a nutshell. It's also a mouthful. But hey, it's a unique way to use Newton's 3rd Law! Anyway! Read on! 

Sweet Revenge 

By Tatiana

Chapter 7: For Every Action There is an Equal but Opposite Reaction

The sun was setting as Adhemar's party halted in front of the inn. It was a small establishment, the wooden planks that formed its walls were weather worn and stained. A stable stood just behind the inn. Adhemar and his men dismounted. Kate was pleased to see that Adhemar still retained a limp from the day before. Germaine met him in the front plot. 

Kate's shoulders slumped in relief. They had arrived, finally. She watched as Count Adhemar and his herald spoke to one another. Germaine said something and they both glanced her way. Kate straightened in the saddle and lifted her chin. Adhemar frowned and gave Germaine a curt nod then turned and entered the lodge. The herald walked towards her. He motioned to a fellow nearby. Together they reached up and helped her down from the back of the mare. 

As Kate's feet hit the ground her legs gave out. The herald and squire steadied her. She took a deep breath and forced her legs to hold her weight. Germaine put a hand under her arm and led her forward towards the door of the inn. They paused in the doorway and Germaine turned back to look at Count Adhemar's men.

" Stable the horses. Count Adhemar ordered food and ale to be served in common room when you've finished." the herald called back to them. A cheer from the men went up and they hurried to get their duties done. 

Germaine turned back into the doorway. With a glance to her, he urged her through and stepped in after her. He led her through the dimly lit hall and past the common room towards a flight of steep, steps. Kate looked at her surroundings. The light from the setting sun through the windows gave everything a shadowy look, almost as though there was a cloud of dust in the air, but everything was very clean and orderly. Germaine shifted his hand to grasp the rope that bound hers together. He started up the stairs, pulling her along behind him. At the top of the stairs was a narrow hall will several doors on either side. They walked down to the last room on the right and entered.

The room was dark except for a grouping of candles on the stand by the bed, which was made up with crisp white linens. There was a small fire in the fireplace. Germaine led her to the center of the room and released her arm. He turned to leave.

" Wait!" Kate exclaimed. The herald turned and looked at her questioningly. She paused, realizing she had no idea what to say. 

Germaine pressed his lips together and lowered his eyes to the floor. He exited the small chamber, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone Kate let out a groan of frustration. She went over and perched on the edge of the bed with half of her weight on her feet and held her bound wrists in her lap. Kate stared blankly at the floor; all of her thoughts were blended together into one big mass of confusion. Unmoving, she remained that way for some time. The room was silent except for an occasional crackle of the fire.

" Careful," Adhemar ordered from the doorway. Kate glanced up in surprise. " You might hurt yourself, thinking that hard." She rolled her eyes. 

Adhemar smirked and moved from the entrance. A chambermaid carrying a large bucket of steaming water followed him. He frowned at the slip of a girl as the water sloshed over the sides of the wooden container. Kate looked at the sullen maid sympathetically. The bucket of water probably weighed more than she did. The woman set the water down in front of the fire and with a quick curtsy to Adhemar ducked from the room.

" No need to thank me," he declared dryly at her silence. " I thought you would like to freshen up a bit." Kate remained silent, staring into the flames of the fire. " What? No smart remarks? Nothing to say? Well, you're no fun." he snorted.

Kate slowly shifted her eyes from the hearth to the Count. He raised his eyebrows in expectation. " Go to Hell Adhemar."

" Now that's disappointing. I thought for sure you could come up with something more original." he sighed, stepping into the room further.

" And why should I?" Kate demanded. " Seeing as you take such pleasure from my insults I've come to the conclusion that I'll not say another spiteful word to you."

" What a pity," he stated sarcastically. " I'm all tears." He looked to her for her reaction. Her facial expressions remained emotionless. He frowned." Your friends must be frantic by now." Adhemar continued to watch her. " Your friends and your beloved Thatcher." Kate's eyes sparked sharply. " Poor William. He must have been beside himself with worry. It's a good thing he has a lady love to ease his pain."

" Poor Adhemar," Kate said through clenched teeth. Her face relaxed into a mocking expression. 

She fixed her eyes upon him. " That lady love wants William and not him." Adhemar's flexed his jaw. " Perhaps he isn't man enough for her?" she suggested. His expression became clouded. " No!" she exclaimed in an attempt to further provoke him. " I know why! Its because William is a champion and the poor count is a cheat and a loser."

Adhemar let out a growl and rushed towards her. He pulled her off of the bed and held her by the throat in front of him, his face close to hers. " Such brave remarks from someone in your situation." He ground out fiercely.

" You asked for them," Kate whispered, trying to shrink back from him.

" And you're asking for this," he said, drawing a dagger from his belt. The silver blade flashed in the firelight. Kate drew in a quick breath as he held it near her face. Adhemar let out a short, humorless laugh. " I thought you weren't afraid of me Kate." he taunted with a sneer.

" I'm not." She declared bravely although her trembling voice suggesting otherwise. She lifted her chin. " Go ahead. It wouldn't be any worse then what you've already done to me."

Adhemar's expression softened slightly. His eyes focused on the abrasion on her forehead. He lowered the dagger and with a firm stab of the blade, cut the cords that fettered her hands. Releasing his grip on her throat, Adhemar pushed her from him. He sheathed his knife. Kate backed away from him until she felt the wall behind her. Her hand was clutching her neck. Adhemar gave her a brief glance. 

" Clean yourself up and go to sleep. You look like hell and you smell even worse." he stated abruptly. He spun on the heel of his black leather boots and strode purposely from the room.

Kate let out a jagged breath. Her knees, against her will, weakened. She slid down the wall to the floor. Her other hand went to cover her mouth. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She had to admit to herself, he could be frightening. Kate forced herself to stand and went over to the bucket by the fire. The firelight played on the surface of the water, reflecting her troubled countenance. She gasped.

Kate barely recognized herself. The aching of the abrasion had ebbed over the last two days but it still looked painful. Her hand went up to her face. The abrasion above her temple was bruised but the discoloring black and blue had not stopped there. Her eye beneath the wound was bruised and swollen slightly. Kate let out a snort. She looked like Chaucer after Wat had beat on him. Her eyes went to the door. Adhemar had done it to her. Her brows furrowed. But what had she done to deserve it? More than what had just occurred? Kate shook her head. She wished she could remember what had happened to cause her bruises.

*****

Adhemar made his way down to the common room; his strides were long and determined. His men greeted him warmly as he entered. The men had already had a few rounds of ale and some of their inhibitions were already fading. Adhemar did not reply to the welcome. He stood silently, his eyes searching. They flashed as they caught sight their aim. The man was one of his squires, the one who'd caused Kate's injury. His name was Gunther. He was in the middle of a long swallow of ale. The room fell silent. The man, sensing the change in atmosphere, lowered his mug. Some of the brew dribbled down his chin onto his shirt. His eyes widened as Adhemar stepped forward.

Adhemar moved to stand in front of the Gunther. His hand shot out to grasp the neck of the squire's tunic. The next thing Gunther knew, he was sprawled on his belly out in front of the inn. Adhemar stood in the doorway looking out at the squire. A rectangle outline of yellow light streamed onto the ground where Gunther lay. Adhemar's shadow loomed over him. Gunther rolled over to look at his master. 

" You're fired." Adhemar declared. " Get out of my sight and pray that we never meet again."

Gunther scrambled to his feet, intending to thrown himself at Adhemar's feet and beg for forgiveness. Adhemar slammed the door shut. Gunther let out a frantic howl. He hadn't really meant to drop the woman. First she'd bitten his hand and then punched him in the face. He'd only wanted to cease her struggling. It had worked. What had the offense been? 

Gunther looked around him in the darkness. He hurried to the stables. He was already out of Count Adhemar's good graces. What harm would it do to take a horse for his trouble? The squire saddled a horse. He rode out into the night with one thing on his mind. Adhemar had fired him. He would spoil Adhemar's plans. He kicked his mount into a gallop, heading towards London. 

*****

So that's Chapter Seven. See! And you were wondering if the title fit. It does, despite its wordiness. At least I like to think so! Oh, well. Now I know I'll remember it for my next Physics test! I'll start working on the next chapter. Hope to get it posted as quickly as this one! Love to hear from you! 


	8. Enlightenment

Sorry about the wait! I've been really busy this past week. I'll make it up to you. Thanksgiving Break is coming up in a few days. I'll try to get a chapter or two done then. Enjoy!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 8: Enlightenment 

Kate sat at the chamber's small window. Outside was gray and dismal, much like her mood. Rain had fallen all night and on through into the next day, chasing the sun behind the rainstorm's gray clouds. The raindrops fell heavily upon the roof of the inn; the sound was a muffled roar in the background of silent room. She sighed softly. A part of her was glad of the rain. Another part of her wasn't.

The driving rain had forced Adhemar to delay their departure, much to Kate's relief. A day of riding was uncomfortable enough. Add a constant downpour and it was pure torture. But the delay also meant spending the day confined to the tiny chamber. Although she was dry and comfortable, she was also bored and lonely. She missed Will and the gang. Kate never would have thought that she would want to hear Wat and Chaucer bickering about some trivial thing. She did want it, with all of her heart. 

A knock on the door interrupted Kate's gloomy musings. Her hand went to her throat as she turned her head sharply towards the door. Her heart quickened its pace when she considered the possibility of it being Count Adhemar. She took a deep calming breath and convinced herself that it couldn't possibly be Adhemar. He wouldn't have knocked. 

" Come in," she called.

The door opened slightly. Germaine popped his head through the opening. He glanced about the room quickly and saw her sitting across the room in front of the window. His head disappeared back through the door. Kate watched him with mild curiosity. The door swung open all the way. Germaine entered entirely with a tray of food in his hands. Kate sat up a bit straighter, eyeing the pieces of bread, fruit and meat on the platter. She hadn't had anything to eat since the afternoon of the day before and even then it was only a small hunk of bread and slice of cheese. 

" I've brought your midday meal," he declared as he set it on the small table near the hearth. Kate, despite her stomach's rumblings, turned her head to stare out at the dreary weather and managed to seem disinterested. " You had better eat." Germaine advised kindly. " You will need your strength for the rest of the journey."

Kate remained still, not acknowledging the herald's benevolence. Germaine's shoulders slumped slightly as he turned and stepped toward the door. He extended his arm to pull the door shut behind him. 

" Germaine!" Kate called, rising to her feet. He looked back to her. She glanced towards the floor, searching for something to say. " You never told me how you came to work for Count Adhemar." She sputtered, almost desperate sounding.

Germaine shrugged, shaking his head from side to side. " It's a long story."

Kate eyed him. " Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" she asked with a wry smile and a shrug.

Germaine thought a moment. He nodded and pushed the door closed. Kate sat down at the small dining table and motioned for him to pull up a stool. Germaine seated himself and watched as Kate began to eat. After a few minutes of silence, Kate glanced up from her meal.

" Is something wrong?" she asked. Germaine shook his head. " Well then by all means begin!" Kate insisted. 

" Oh yes," he said, clearing his throat. He sat up a bit straighter, leaning slightly forward. " I met Count Adhemar many years ago. My father arranged an apprenticeship with a cloth merchant for me when I was sixteen. About three years after I'd entered the apprenticeship, when we were leaving the city of Paris when we were attacked by a band of robbers. There were five of them. The bandits had begun to tear our wagon apart, taking all of the valuable items when my master attempted to stop them. The leader of the band ran him through the heart with his sword. I ran to avenge my master's death. The men laughed at my attempt at bravery. Two of the robbers continued to rummage through the wagon and the leader and the other two, instead of killing me as they had my master, decided to have a bit of fun and beat on me for a while. They kicked and struck me with their feet and fists." 

" The head thief, the one who'd killed my master, pulled a knife. He made a move to slit my throat, but suddenly there was a shout and a sword blade came from nowhere and sliced his arm. He dropped the dagger. The highwaymen ran away as I lay on the ground in confusion. I looked up to see a man dressed in black dismount from his horse. He approached me and helped me to my feet. He introduced himself as Count Adhemar. He helped me take my master's body and possessions back to Paris and to the authorities. He was about to bid me farewell when I offered my service in payment of his saving my life. At first he seemed doubtful but eventually gave in. He was a young, ambitious knight and general and needed an aide. So I went into his service immediately and a few years later took the position of herald." He finished with a sigh.

" Why have you stayed with him for so long?" Kate demanded. She was leaning forward in her seat, having finished her meal and was listening attentively. " He treats his other staff horribly, even you."

Germaine sighed. "He and I traveled together to tournaments and with his military company. We became very good friends." He frowned slightly. " But he changed. After a few years abroad we returned to his father's manor. He was never really the same after the few months we spent there. He hasn't returned to his home since then, even after he received word of his father's death four years ago. He allows the steward of the manor to manage the land and rarely concerns himself with the estate's affairs." Germaine lowered his chin to stare at the floor. " Adhemar was not always like his is now. He has changed."

" Why?" Kate's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What happened Germaine?" Her eyes watched him.

Germaine's face stiffened. He shifted in his chair. " His father…" he paused. Shaking his head, he stood up and picked up the empty food platter. " It is not my place to say." He turned and stepped towards the door. " I must go." He turned and walked from the room.

Kate watched him go in surprise. She bit her lower lip and glanced around the empty room. Standing slowly, she made her way back to the window and settled herself there once again. Putting an elbow on the window's wooden edge and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Kate let out a solitary sigh and resumed gazing out the window, pondering on what the Count's herald had just recounted to her.

*****

" Quit it!" Wat cried.

" You're such a baby!" Chaucer proclaimed.

" Stop it!" Wat insisted.

" Stop it the both of you!" Roland exclaimed, irritated.

The two glared at each other. It was dusk; the sun was just beginning to set. They were walking along the muddy streets of London, making another round to see if any of their acquaintances had found any news of Kate. None had heard a thing. The three companions were discontented. No news was not good news. Roland walked down the middle of the street, slightly in front, with Chaucer to his left and Wat was to Chaucer's left. Wat was sulking. Chaucer had been kicking puddles onto him, soaking his legs with muddy water, until Roland had scolded him. 

Wat felt another splash of water on his left pant leg. He turned to his right, grasped Geoff's arm firmly, and pulled him to a stop. " Stop it!" Wat shouted angrily.

Chaucer's frowned in puzzlement. He shook Wat's hand off his arm. " Stop what?" he demanded.

" Splashing me!" Wat exclaimed.

" Wat," Geoff stated seriously. " I didn't splash you." He pointed over Wat's shoulder.

Wat stiffened, his back became ramrod straight, as he realized the spray had come from his left. Chaucer couldn't have done it. Wat turned around to look over his shoulder. A horse, lathered with sweat, stood a couple yards away. Roland, who hadn't stopped with the others, was stalking back towards them. 

" Come on you two!" he called in vexation. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what they were staring at.

A cloaked man sat wearily atop an exhausted horse. The man's shoulders were slumped with fatigue and the horse's legs were quivering weakly.

" Good sirs," the man said. " Could you help me?"

" What do you want?" Roland called, approaching his friends and the stranger on horseback. 

" I am looking for a knight called Sir William Thatcher." the stranger answered. " He is also been known as Sir Ulrich. Do you know of this man?"

Chaucer and Wat looked at each other and then to Roland. Roland went to stand beside the horse, putting a hand on its sweaty neck, looking up at the man the entire time. 

" What do you want with him?" Roland demanded in a low voice.

" Please, tell me where I might find him," the stranger pleaded. " I've ridden hard all through the night and all day to find him."

" What's your business with him?" Wat repeated Roland's question more firmly, glaring at the man suspiciously. 

" I have information for him," the man answered with a swallow, Wat's gaze was making him uncomfortable.

" What kind of information?" Chaucer asked.

" Yeah," Wat said, his hands going to his hips. " What kind of information?"

The stranger glanced to them both. His eyes returned to Roland. " You know him then?"

" That depends on what kind of information you have," Roland replied seriously.

The man let out a breath. He leaned back in his saddle and glanced around at the empty street. He turned back to look at them. " I have information of the whereabouts of his blacksmith."

Wat rushed forth, reached up to grasp the man's cloak and drug him down off of the horse and onto the ground. His fist was at the stranger's throat, gripping the man's cloak. 

" If you have done anything to harm her I will kill you!" Wat growled, pulling him so that their faces were inches apart.

The man shook his head back and forth fervently. " No! I am not here to threaten. I am here to aid Sir William."

Wat loosened his grip and stepped away. The man leaned back, his elbows resting on the muddy ground, and looked up at the three of them.

" What is your name?" Chaucer asked. He squatted down so that he was eye level with the stranger. " And what do you know?"

" I am Gunther." The stranger replied. " I know who has her and where they're going."

Chaucer glanced anxiously up to Roland. Wat stared at the man in awe. The three of them exchanged glances. Roland reached out a hand and helped Gunther to his feet.

" Can you tell me where I might find Sir William?" Gunther asked.

" Tell you?" Roland snorted. " We'll take you to him. Come on." He motioned to the man to follow. He and Chaucer started up the muddy street. 

" Wait," Wat called to Roland. 

Chaucer rolled his eyes. Roland sighed impatiently but nodded. Wat put a hand on Gunther's shoulder. 

" If you try anything, I will fong you." Wat stated in an ominous tone. " If you do anything to hinder us, such as give false information, I will fong you. If you or your friend's have harmed her in any way, I will fong you." Wat vowed, squeezing Gunther's shoulder more tightly with each statement. " If you do anything that I don't like." Wat gripped the man's shoulder hard. " I will fong you." Gunther winced at Wat's grip. " Do you understand?"

" Y... yes," Gunther stuttered, staring wide eyed at the redhead before him.

" Good!" Wat declared with a cheerful grin. " As long as we understand each other." 

Gunther regarded Wat with astonishment. Roland shook his head, his shoulders shaking with a chuckle. Chaucer rolled his eyes again. Wat moved away from Gunther and moved near his friends.

" All right," Roland sobered up. He gave Gunther a grave look. " Lets go."

Darkness fell over the city of London as the four men and the weary horse hurried through the streets. Their strides were long and determined. 

*****

Well, that's it for a few days, hopefully. I hope you liked it. I know this chapter wasn't too eventful. The next few should be more interesting. Thanks for being so patient with me! Please feel free to review. They get me motivated and I need all the motivation I can get! Thanks so much for reading! Catch you later.


	9. Forming a Fellowship

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. You'll never believe what happened! I had most of Chapter 9 written and saved on my disk over the weekend. When I tried to pull it up on my computer to finish it, Chapter 9 along with five other previously finished chapters had disappeared from my disk! I have no idea what happened to them! So I had to start from scratch with Chapter 9 again. That is why this took me so long. I managed to salvage the remainder of the chapters on the bad disk and transfer them to a new one. Despite the problems, here is the next part of the story. Thanks again for your patience! Enjoy!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 9: Forming a Fellowship

The cheerful fire in the hearth warmly lighted John Thatcher's residence. On the rectangular dinner table stood a few wax candles and a pot of stew. William, his father, Jocelyn, and Christina sat on either side of the table on wooded benches.

" William!" A cry came from the stairway. 

William stood up. He turned around to face the stairs.

" Will!" Wat cried as he rushed up the stairs.

" What is it?" William demanded, smiling at his friend's eagerness. 

" We have news!" Geoff declared, close behind Wat as they entered the room.

William's eyebrows rose. " News?" He gazed at them anxiously from one to the other, his smile fading.

" News of what?" Jocelyn inquired from her seat at the table. 

" News of Kate of course!" Wat exclaimed. 

" Well?" William prodded.

Wat and Chaucer looked over to Roland who stood with Gunther to their left. William's gaze followed theirs. William stood up a bit straighter. He hadn't noticed the stranger. The man was of mid-height and a muscular build. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He looked tired and dirty. His eyes had bags under them and his skin was spotted with mud.

" He was inquiring after you," Roland said. " He said he had some information to give you."

" Who are you sir?" William demanded of the fellow.

" I am Gunther," the man replied. " And you are Sir William Thatcher."

" I am," William confirmed, eyeing Gunther. " What is your business with me?"

" I have news of your blacksmith," Gunther answered. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other as all eyes in the room were focused on him. 

William remained silent for a few moments, watching the muddied, weary traveler. He nodded slowly. He motioned to the seat that he had just vacated. " Please good sir, rest by the fire, fill your belly and tell us all that you know."

Gunther bowed his head in appreciation. " I thank you Sir William. I've not eaten since last eve." He took the seat that William had indicated. 

William sat down next to Jocelyn. His father sat across from him, next to Christina. Christina rose and ladled out a bowl of stew for Gunther. Roland went to stand behind her when she sat back down. Chaucer moved to lean against a wooden pole support in the middle of the room, overlooking the table, his arms were crossed over his chest. Wat remained where he stood. 

Gunther took a few bites of stew and nodded appreciatively. A glass of ale was poured for him. He reached for it and took a sip to wash the stew down. He glanced up from his food to find that everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

" What news do you have to tell us?" William asked.

Gunther swallowed his ale and cleared his throat. He glanced about the room. " Your blacksmith was abducted," he began." Count Adhemar seized her three nights ago while she was on her way to the Lion's Den."

" Adhemar?" William breathed in surprise.

" That snake," Chaucer scorned.

" The git!" Wat growled, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were white.

Roland only shook his head. " Its funny. " He snorted. " I've always known that Adhemar was a liar and a cheat but I never expected him to sink so low as to abduct a woman. It never even occurred to me!" 

" Nor to me," William ran his fingers through his hair. " I didn't even consider the fact that she could have been taken. I was worried that she had tired of us. I doubted her friendship and loyalty. I was a fool."

" So she didn't leave!" Wat broke out into a grin. " It wasn't because she didn't like us anymore!"" Perhaps it would be better if she had left. From what I've heard from all of you, Adhemar as a villain of the worst kind." John spoke up from his seat that the table. " There is no telling how he is holding her and what he has planned for her."

" He seeks a new suit of armor," Gunther offered. " She refused him last I knew. But she'll break down. She'll make him one as soon as they get to France."

" France?" Jocelyn asked quietly.

" Yes," Gunther nodded to her. " That's where he is going."

" France," Jocelyn mumbled quietly to herself and bit her lip, staring down at the table with her forehead furrowed in thought.

" Why do you say that?" Chaucer called to Gunther from his place in the center of the room.

" Say what?" Gunther asked.

" That Kate will give in." Geoff clarified. "She would die before she made armor for Adhemar." 

" She'll give him what he wants. She must or lose her livelihood." Gunther took a slice of bread nearby and used it to mop up the remainder of his stew.

" What do you mean?" Roland questioned.

" Well you see," Gunther chewed his food with the side of his mouth. " Women blacksmiths cannot be armorers. They can only work with horseshoes and such. Never armor. Its law. Your blacksmith broke the law when she made Sir William's armor. Adhemar has threatened to turn her into the authorities."

William's brows furrowed in confusion. Wat's mouth fell open and he and Chaucer exchanged surprised looks.

John Thatcher had sat silent during their exchange. Now he nodded thoughtfully. " Yes, that is a law. Women can only be blacksmiths if they are the windows of blacksmiths but cannot work with armor and weaponry."

" How could Kate have not known that?" Roland shook his head.

" It is a law that magistrates and officials probably pay little attention to. There are very few female blacksmiths." John sighed. " Chances are that she was indeed aware of it but she chose to overlook it just as the authorities did. But if Kate's offense were brought to their attention they would have no choice but to punish her and take away her privilege to forge even the simplest of horseshoes." He explained. 

Gunther nodded in agreement. " That is why she'll give into Adhemar and give him what he wants. He'll ruin her if she does not."

" You're sure that is all Adhemar wants from her?" Wat demanded. " Armor?"

Gunther grinned and gave a snort of laughter. " I can't see he'd want her for much else." He shook his head, chuckling to himself. " Not looking the way she does."

Jocelyn came out of her thoughts at that. She bristled. " And just what is that supposed to mean sir? Kate is lovely." She glared at him.

" Nothing my lady," Gunther shook his head, his smile quickly fading and his voice turning uncertain. " I meant nothing by it."

" That isn't how is to me," Jocelyn murmured, her eyes narrowing as she watched him.

William frowned. "How do you know all of this?" he asked Gunther.

Gunther stared down at his empty plate. " I used to work for Count Adhemar but I was recently dismissed. I was his squire up until last eve."

All eyes in bore into him with newfound suspicion.

" His squire?" Roland asked. " Why did he dismiss you?"

Gunther stayed silent for a few moments, as though thinking of what to say. Beads of perspiration had formed on his upper lip. " He did not agree with the manner in which I handled a piece of equipment."

" What did you do with it?" Wat inquired, half-smiling in bewilderment.

" I dropped it," Gunther replied.

" Dropped it?" Chaucer laughed, his arms still crossed over his chest. " It must have been a pretty valuable piece of equipment." He drawled dryly.

" Yes," Gunther agreed quickly and cleared his throat. " Very valuable." He swallowed.

The room was silent for a few moments. Gunther let out a noiseless sigh, thinking he was in the clear. He reached for his glass of ale and took a long pull of the beverage. He set the mug down. Christina's eyes darted around the table. She half rose and reached for the pitcher to refill Gunther's cup.

" Thank you," Gunther said to her. He picked up his mug again and raised it to William. " Good luck in your quest." He took another drink.

" What was the piece of equipment?" William asked, eyeing Gunther with curiosity.

Gunther, in mid swig, lowered his mug, choking slightly. He avoided William's gaze. " Well…" he began his voice quaking slightly. He glanced warily at Wat. " Your blacksmith." Gunther admitted. He quickly rushed into a hurried explanation. " I didn't mean to! She was struggling and I lost my grip. She fell and hit her head on a crate. It swelled badly and gave her a black eye. It was nothing really." He glanced about at the occupants of the room.

Wat took in a big breath. His chest swelled and he started forward towards Gunther.

" Wat," Roland said flatly in an impassive warning.

Wat ignored him and grasped Gunther's shoulder pulling him around. He struck the ex-squire across the face with his fist and drug him down off of his seat. Gunther slid to the floor, his arms going up to shelter his head and face from Wat's blows.

" I warned you didn't I!" Wat exclaimed in-between his fist's blows. 

William waited unit Wat got a few more blows in until he himself rose and put a restraining hand on Wat's shoulder. Wat, with a red face, stood up and stepped back. Gunther peered up at him in trepidation. Wat took a deep breath and went to stand next to Chaucer, who had watched the scene unfold with an amused expression upon his face.

"He did warn you," Geoff declared grinning sympathetically at Adhemar's ex-squire.

Gunther looked to Roland. Roland nodded in agreement. William offered his hand down to Gunther and helped him to his seat again. Once seated, Gunther reached for his mug of ale. William sat down.

" We'll have to keep that boy on a leash," John chuckled and slapped his thigh in an attempt to brighten the mood.

" No good Master Thatcher," Roland replied, putting his hand on Christina's shoulder affectionately. " We've tried it once before. He chews threw the leather when he gets hungry."

Everyone laughed, including Gunther, although shakily. Wat's mouth fell open in protest.

" Despite that show of aggression," William sent Wat a firm glance. " We do appreciate all you have told us." He addressed Gunther.

" Wait," Jocelyn put her hand on William's arm. She turned to Gunther. " There is one other thing that I would like to know." She paused and took a deep breath. " You said that Adhemar was on his way to France. What is his business there?"

Gunther thought for a moment. " He was traveling to the home of a noblewoman. He was going to continue negotiations with her father for her hand in marriage."

Jocelyn sighed with relief. She turned to William and put her arms about his waist in a sweet embrace as they sat side by side. " Then I've nothing to fear. My father has never entered negotiations with him. Your fears of Adhemar snatching me from you were in vain William."

William's face paled. " No, Jocelyn. They were not." She pulled back to get a look at his face, her eyes searching his. " Adhemar revealed to me at the ceremony before the World Tournament began, that he had indeed entered into negotiations with your father. He plans to make you his bride."

Jocelyn's face fell. William held her to him comfortingly.

" Adhemar really has in for you Will! First he stole Kate and now Jocelyn." Wat exclaimed from his place next to Chaucer. Jocelyn's shoulders began to shake with quiet sobs. William sent a look Wat's way. Geoff unfolded his arms and swatted Wat with the back of his hand. " What?" Wat demanded.

" You're not helping," Chaucer accused.

Wat opened his mouth to say something. He watched William comfort Jocelyn, shutting his mouth. Christina rose and went around the table to console her mistress.

Jocelyn's tears soon subsided and she composed herself. 

" So what do we do now?" Roland questioned, loudly. The query hung heavily in the air.

William rose from the table and began pacing. Everyone watched him as he reached the end of the room, turned, came back towards them and then repeated the motion again and again.

" We are going after them aren't we?" Geoff called.

William nodded. " We must. We must save Kate from Adhemar hands and Jocelyn from his mantle." Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. He halted and turning to Jocelyn, he excused himself. " It's only a figure of speech, love."

Jocelyn folded her arms over her chest in a halfhearted attempt to show her disapproval of the remark.

" But how?" Roland prompted. " No offense Will but I doubt her father would choose a thatcher's son over a count, even though you are the World Champion and a knight."

" Well put Roland," William sighed. He stoked his chin with his hand and bit his lower lip in thought. He snapped his fingers. " Prince Edward!" He shook his hand in front of him excitedly. " Yes, yes, yes! Of course! I'll go to the prince and ask him to send a message to Jocelyn's father, telling him that he would be in favor of a marriage between Jocelyn and I. Her father could not refuse the prince's bidding!" He grinned at his own cleverness.

" That's all well and good for you and Jocelyn but what about Kate?" Wat reminded them. Chaucer nodded in agreement.

" Hmmm," William sighed, his hand going back to his chin. After a while of thinking he threw up his hands. " I have no idea." 

" There must be some way to save her," Chaucer insisted.

" I'm sure there is," William agreed. " The only problem is that we can do nothing about that until we catch up to them. Surely we'll have thought of something by then."

" What harm would it cause if Kate made Adhemar a suit of armor? He would be satisfied and she would be free." John suggested. 

" So he says. He claims he would let her go but he could always blackmail her again. " Roland sighed. 

" Or he might turn her in anyway." Geoff pointed out. " Once he had his armor he could still turn her into the authorities. That way she wouldn't be able to come back with us and continue to improve her armor for Will. As it is now, William doesn't have a full suit of armor. Perhaps Adhemar thinks he could beat him if Will had to get different armor and he himself had Kate's." 

" Then we'll have to kidnap her back from Adhemar," William declared. " It doesn't matter to me whether or not Kate continues to make my armor. We'll have her melt down the rest of it and claim that she never made me any! It will be Adhemar's word against ours. He wouldn't be able to prove a thing."

" It could work," Chaucer nodded.

" I'll go and speak with Prince Edward in the morning. " William declared. " Tomorrow we'll pack and hopefully be on the road by late afternoon."

Wat, Chaucer, and Roland grinned in agreement. Finally they would be able to do something to help their friend and get her back.

" It'll be like old times," Wat declared. " Just the four of us!" He walked over and clapped Roland on the back.

" Not exactly," Jocelyn interjected, rising. Christina stood next to her.

Wat's grin faded as he regarded his master's lady. " What?"

" Well, the four of you, yes. But the two of us as well." Jocelyn motioned to herself and her attendant.

" Jocelyn," William held up both his hands out in front of him. " Maybe you should remain here. We'll catch up to Adhemar faster if it is just us."

" I'll not be left behind like some carpet bag William." Jocelyn protested. " This deals with my future as well. I'll not stand idle while my destiny is to be decided. I love you and my father dearly, but I'm not comfortable putting my future entirely in your hands and especially not in my father's." She finished by raising her chin a notch. Christina mirrored her lady's stance. A small smile played upon her lips.

Wat let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. " Women!"

William stood still, staring at the woman he loved. A small, rueful smile formed upon his lips. He shook his head. " Yeah, women." He agreed with a sigh.

A triumphant grin lit Jocelyn's face as she rushed forward to give William a grateful kiss. Christina moved to stand next to Roland, grasping the hand that hung at his side. Roland's face reddened slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up with contentment. Wat threw up his hands in disgust. Roland and Christina laughed at him. Chaucer walked to the table and poured himself a mug of ale.

William, with a smile on his face, turned to Gunther.

" Thank-you again Gunther," William said. He walked over to shake the ex-squire's hand.

" Adhemar has it coming to him. He has for a long time." Gunther shrugged and grasped William's hand firmly.

" If there is ever anything I can do to repay you, just let me know." William declared.

He released William's hand. " Actually, there is something."

William laughed with surprise. " Really? So soon? You're a man who knows what he wants."

" You could say that," Gunther nodded. " I am an experienced squire Sir William. But I find myself unemployed because of this whole mess."

William nodded in understanding.

" I am a faithful and hardworking servant. I would be honored if you would permit me to act as a squire for you." he continued. 

" Now wait a minute!" Wat protested.

William held his palm up to Wat, silencing him. " Gunther, I already have a herald, a blacksmith and two attendants." Gunther lowered his head in disappointment. William sighed and shrugged. He smiled a friendly smile. " What's one more?"

Wat and Roland's mouths fell open. 

" But," William continued, looking to his friends. " You'll take your orders from Roland, Geoff and Wat. And soon enough you'll take them from Kate as well. " William explained. " I've known them for far longer and trust them much more deeply. Do you understand?"

Gunther grinned. " Yes Sir!"

" All right?" William asked his friends.

Wat, Roland and Chaucer glanced at each other. They all shrugged and nodded. As long as they had seniority over him. Wat grinned slyly. 

" Wat," William said with a tone of warning. " No beating on him unless he absolutely deserves it." 

" Well, that's no fun." Wat frowned. 

Gunther sighed with relief, but still regarded the temperamental red head warily. Geoff smiled to himself. At least now Wat would have a new punching bag instead of him.

" So it's all settled?" John Thatcher inquired. " Seven companions on a quest to save the eighth? I wish I could join you. It sounds like an adventure."

William walked over to his father and put a hand on his shoulder. " I wish you were coming too Father."

" Don't worry about me. I'll be here with open ears awaiting your return." John smiled. " May God go with you all on your journey and make it a successful one."

" That, Master Thatcher, sounds like a toast!" Chaucer declared, putting an amiable hand on the blind man's shoulder and a mug of ale in his hand. 

Everyone obtained their own drink and they all raised their mugs in a heartfelt salute.

*****

Another thing about this chapter is it is a little longer than my others are and oddly enough only it has one part. I've tried to keep them all consistent, two different parts or points of view per chapter. Chapter 9 only has one. It would have been way too long otherwise and would have taken me even longer to finish. I wanted to get this out to you as quickly as possible. Hope you liked it. Thanks again for your patience. 


	10. A Friend in Need

It's been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry. I've had some bad luck lately. I couldn't connect to the Internet for over a week because our service provider was having technical problems. Then when I was able to get back online I realized that the Chapter 10 I was working on actually need to be Chapter 11 and I needed a different Chapter 10. Well, anyway! Here is Chapter 10, the new one. Enjoy!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 10: A Friend in Need 

Kate sat in the middle of the bed. She let out a long sigh as she stared at the small fire in the fireplace. She'd been sitting there all day. Through the window she could see the daylight had faded into twilight. With a fed up groan she fell backwards onto the mattress, flinging her arms out to lay over the edges of the narrow bunk. A knock sounded on the door. Kate pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked to the door. She swung her feet over and rolled off the bed. 

" Come in Germaine," Kate called, assuming that it was the herald bringing her evening meal.

The door opened. A maid carrying a tray entered. She moved near the fireplace and set the meal down on the table that stood there. With a quick curtsy the maid hurried from the room. Kate watched as the woman ducked under Adhemar's arm. He stood in the doorway, his arm extended slightly out and above his head with his palm resting against the doorframe. His ankles were crossed leisurely as he stood watching her. His expression was one of boredom and indifference.

" So sorry to disappoint you," Adhemar declared flatly as he watched Kate's expression upon noticing him. 

" What do you want?" Kate demanded. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Adhemar entered the room and ignoring her query, motioned for her to sit at the table and begin her meal. Kate walked slowly across the room, regarding him warily. She seated herself but instead of beginning to eat the plate of hot stew before her, she watched him suspiciously. Adhemar slowly strolled across the room, not paying any attention to her. Halting at the window, he stared out into the darkness of the evening. His back was to her.

" The rain stopped," he commented. " We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow." Adhemar paused, waiting for her response. When only silence greeted his ears he turned slightly and gave a quick glance over his shoulder. Kate had given into her stomach's growling and had started eating. He started to move his eyes back to the window but did a double take. 

" What are you doing?" Adhemar demanded.

Kate looked to him with bewilderment. She followed his gaze, which was focused on her left hand. She held a thick slice of crusty bread over her wine goblet, slightly submerged in the ruby liquid. She lifted her hand away from the cup and took a bite of the wine-soaked slice of bread. She chewed and swallowed. Adhemar continued to regard her with a questioning look.

Kate shrugged. " My husband used to do it, God rest him." Her voice contained a hint of melancholy. " I suppose it's become a habit with me."

" How unusual," Adhemar drawled, pivoting on his heel so that he was facing her. " Your husband must have been a extraordinary fellow."

" He was," Kate agreed, her eyes sparkled with pride. " A very wonderful man."

" I merely meant that he was strange, not wonderful." Adhemar protested. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Kate ignored his unkind assertion. Her expression softened and became thoughtful. A slight smile played upon her lips. " I loved him very much."

Adhemar snorted. He shook his head back and forth, silently laughing at her.

" What?" Kate bristled. " Don't you believe in love?" she demanded him, her eyebrows arched.

" Of course not!" Adhemar exclaimed. " Love is a concept invented by men to get women to uncross their legs!" 

Kate eyed him. Her voice became gentler. " Haven't you ever loved anyone? Ever been loved by anyone?"

Adhemar looked at her, his face cynical. " Love is a myth," he declared in a low tone. " My father taught me that."

" Your father?" Kate glanced at him in surprise. " Surely he must have loved you."

Adhemar did not reply. He merely stared into the fire. His expression was unreadable but he looked as though his mind was far away. Kate watched him, her forehead furrowed in contemplation.

" My father did not believe in love. Neither to I." Adhemar stated coolly, breaking the silence of the room. He glanced to her. " It is an illusion."

" What else did your father teach you?" Kate inquired softly, watching closely for his reaction.

His entire body stiffened. He stared at her angrily. " My father's lessons are no concern of yours!" Adhemar barked fiercely. He started towards the door.

" They must have been awful if you've never returned to your home even after he died." Kate called to his back.

Adhemar halted abruptly. He slowly turned. His eyes were shooting daggers as they fixed upon her. The firelight flickered in their depths. Kate swallowed. She began to doubt whether or not she should have gone that far.

" Germaine has been wagging his tongue." Adhemar growled. " His long-windedness serves well for heralding but poorly for loyalty."

" He only speaks because he is your friend! Probably the only friend you have!" Kate defended the herald. " Or at least he was until you began treating him as just another servant!"

" What business is it of yours how I treat my servants?" Adhemar demanded heatedly. 

" He cares about you! Is that so terrible? His affection for you?" Kate cried, rising from her chair.

" It is a characteristic of weakness!" Adhemar stated in a detached and disapproving tone.

" Caring for you?" Kate whispered in shocked disbelief. " Having a heart?"

" Caring does not win wars. It cannot put food in a person's belly nor does it put money in his pocket. It does nothing but weaken a person's judgment and resolve." Adhemar explained. " What use have I for caring? For heart?"

Kate looked at him, her eyes filled with pity. Lowering her chin, she stared at her plate of uneaten food. " None. You have no heart." Kate said quietly in defeat.

Adhemar's anger faded. The hostility that was openly displayed upon his features moments before disappeared. He flexed his jaw. The silence hung on the air. Adhemar shook his head, turned, and walked from of the room, his strides were long but not as ardent as before. The door shut quietly behind him. Kate glanced over her shoulder. Seeing that he was gone she let out a sad sigh. She attempted to return to her meal. After a few minutes of picking at the food with her utensils she pushed the plate from her. She suddenly didn't have much of an appetite.

*****

" Sir William Thatcher requests an audience Your Highness." A richly dressed servant announced. He stood in the entrance of the room. 

The walls of the chamber were shaped of large gray stones. A few tapestries displaying the royal coat of arms hung about the room. A tall, arched window was positioned on the opposite wall from the entrance. The morning sunlight streamed through the glass panes over a big, heavy table that stood in front of the window. Papers, maps, quills, and ink bottles were strewn all over its surface. The prince sat behind the desk studying his military reports.

Prince Edward glanced up from his work. " Send him in," he ordered the servant.

The attendant bowed at the waist and left the room. William entered shortly after. He came to stand a few feet in front of the desk. Edward rose, smiling. 

" William!" The prince moved from behind his writing table.

William bowed deeply. Edward moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder, bidding him to stand. As William straightened, the prince leaned back against the heavy oak desk, half-sitting on it.

" How are you?" Edward asked cordially with a friendly smile on his lips. The smile faded when William did not return the cheerfulness. " What is amiss my friend?"

" Kate," William sighed.

Edward nodded in sad understanding. " I'm sorry William. None of my men could discover any news of her whereabouts."

" I have," William said soberly. " It is the cause of my solemn state." He paused. Edward gazed at him in question. William looked down to the toes of his boots. " Adhemar has abducted her. He travels to France."

" Adhemar? France?" Prince Edward repeated. Shaking his head, he turned from the knight and walked back around to stand behind the wooden table. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared out the high window. " Why?"

" Adhemar took Kate in an attempt to ruin my career. I know it. He'll stop at nothing to beat me. Without Kate I'll have to get new armor, heavier armor. It will affect my performance. He also seeks a suit of Kate's armor for his own. So he'll have the advantage over me if we would meet in the lists again." William explained, watching Edward's back. " He goes to France to continue his negotiations with Jocelyn's father." William's face turned angry. " He intends to make my lady his bride!"

" That is terrible William," Edward remarked, shaking his head. He turned around to face the knight.

" I came to request your aid," William went on. " Adhemar clearly has all the advantages. He has already entered negotiations with Jocelyn's father. " William ran a hand through his blonde hair. " He holds that damn law against Kate! The one that no one ever pays attention to anymore! He'll turn her into the authorities if she does not do his bidding!" William threw his hands up into the air. " It never ends with him!" he cried. His voice was mixed with frustration and despair.

" What sort of aid did you have in mind?" Edward asked, seating himself in the chair at the desk.

" I thought perhaps you could use your influence and discourage the marriage," William's expression and tone became filled with hope. " If you did then Jocelyn's father would not wish her to marry him. Then I would have a chance to gain his favor."

Edward sighed. He settled back in the high-backed chair and rested his forearms on the armrests. He was thoughtful for a few moments. He shook his head slowly and somberly. " I'm sorry William. I am afraid I cannot. Whether we like it or not Adhemar is one of the best military leaders that England has ever known. I placed him on leave but a few days ago. I cannot openly and directly express disapproval of him now. It would cause much speculation from both friends and foes of England." 

Prince Edward glanced up at William. The knight's face had fallen; his shoulders were slumped. " It would give the impression that he is weak and doing his job poorly. As soon as word of my criticism made its rounds the moral of The Three Companies would drop. Respect and reverence are important to any position of leadership. To show disfavor to Adhemar would undermine his authority. The Three Companies would suffer. England would suffer." He pressed his lips together sympathetically. " I'm sorry William. I cannot help you in this matter."

William stared at the floor, attempting to disguise his feeling of disappointment. He took a deep breath but nodded. " What you say is true."

" Do not fear William." Edward declared. " By now all of Europe knows of your victory at the World Tournament and of my favor of you. Surely that will be of some help." Edward said in an attempt to console him.

William squared his shoulders and raised his head. " Yes," His expression brightened a little. " I didn't think of that."

" What plans have you for Kate's rescue?" the prince inquired, changing the subject.

William glanced to him in surprise. " Kate's rescue?" Edward nodded. " Well…" the knight began. " I have absolutely no idea." He admitted with a sigh.

" You say that he holds the law against her?" Edward lifted his hand to stroke the dark stubble on his unshaven chin.

" Only if she does not make him his own set. Otherwise he will turn her into the authorities. The law is on his side." William replied, stepping forward and resting both his hands on the edge of the writing desk.

" I'd all but forgotten about that law," Edward mused.

" I had forgotten and everyone else, including the authorities had as well." William exclaimed.

" All but Adhemar," Edward said in a low tone. William nodded, his forehead was creased in frustration and thought. The prince tapped the tips of his fingers against his lips. Gradually a look of self-satisfaction spread over his features. William watched pensively. Edward's eyes went to William's. " I have a plan." 

William's eyes widened with anticipation. " What is it?" He leaned forward onto his hands, over the cluttered tabletop. A slow grin spread across the prince's face. His eyes glinted with satisfaction. " Let's just say that Adhemar isn't the only one who could use a new set of armor."

" How can that help Kate? The law forbids her from making any armor period!" William insisted, standing up straight with his arms at his side. " Unless you can change the law I don't see what else can be done."

Prince Edward rose and stepped around the writing table. He grinned and clapped William on the shoulder with a firm hand." Worry not my friend. Although I cannot change the law, I can still help you with this dilemma. I'll take care of that portion of your problems. I only regret that I cannot help with the other half."

" You have helped me more than I can ever repay in this lifetime. I am forever in your debt Prince Edward." William said sincerely.

Edward smiled widely. " I'll remember that." The two men chuckled. Edward allowed his arm to fall to his side. He stepped towards the door. William fell in step beside him. " I take it you are planning to go to France." The prince said more seriously.

" Yes," William replied. " My men and I plan to leave today. Lady Jocelyn and her attendants will travel with us

" Once you arrive at your destination you will receive a message from me. By then I will have worked out all the details of my plan. Kate will be freed from Adhemar's threat and you will be able to focus all of your energies on winning Lady Jocelyn's father over." Edward declared confidently.

Both men stopped just outside the doorway. William turned to face the prince.

" Thank-you my lord," William bowed slightly at the waist. " For everything."

" It is nothing. I am glad to help." the prince insisted." Good luck Sir William," Prince Edward smiled encouragingly. He grasped William's hand and gave it a firm shake. 

William bowed again. With a nod from Edward, William proceeded through the doorway and down the hall.

" Godspeed Sir William," Edward called to his back. " Safe journey!"

William, without turning around, raised his hand in acknowledgment of the prince's farewell. 

*****

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It shouldn't take me long to finish this next chapter. I already have most of it written. I should be able to complete it soon though. Keep your fingers crossed! I would love reviews! I like to hear your opinions! Reviews keep me motivated. Drop me a line!


	11. Survival of the Fittest

Hello. Here is Chapter 11 as promised. I hope you all had a pleasant New Year. I haven't done a disclaimer in a long time so here's one. I don't own any of these characters from A Knight's Tale. Please don't sue. Well, having got that out of the way, enjoy this chapter. 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 11: Survival of The Fittest

Count Adhemar and his entourage left the inn at dawn. It was misty and damp as the sun rose behind a blanket of gray clouds. The chilly morning gave way to a dim afternoon. The sun hadn't even made an appearance from behind the dense overcast. The storm had passed and the weather was dry but the earth was far from it. Fields and meadows along the roadside looked more like bogs and swamps. The rains had turned the dirt road into mud. At places the muck came up past the horse's fetlocks. It was extremely unpleasant and very slow going. 

Kate sat on the back of her mare once again. Her hands were bound in front of her as before. The only thing different was that a servant called Marcus led her horse instead of Germaine. Kate couldn't help but notice that Adhemar was keeping a tight leash on the herald today. Germaine had yet to come near her. She only hoped she hadn't gotten him into trouble by revealing some of their conversation to Adhemar the night before. Kate couldn't believe that she'd been so bold as to do so. Adhemar had been upset by her words. His had saddened her.

She looked up at the sky. The gray clouds cast gloomy shadows over the landscape surrounding her. They had been riding nonstop for hours. Their movement was slow, hindered by the thick mud. She had overheard that morning that they were to ford a stream around midday. Midday had passed but they hadn't come to a stream. Adhemar had been shouting out orders throughout the day. From the sound of his voice she could tell that he was not pleased with the group's progress. Looking up at the sky, Kate judged it to be late afternoon but wasn't sure. It felt as though they'd been riding for far longer.

Kate was brought out to her musings when she felt the mare underneath her come to a standstill. The entire company had halted. She craned her neck, looking to the front of the convoy, trying to see what was going on. Adhemar and Germaine both dismounted. They walked up to the bank of a stream. Kate's eyes widened. The small stream that the men had spoken of that morning didn't seem so small this afternoon. The rain had caused it to flood. The ford that was supposed to be only six inches in depth was now substantially deeper.

Kate watched as Adhemar and Germaine conversed. The Count had his back to her, looking out over the flooded stream with his hands on his hips. Occasionally he turned his head to Germaine and nodded at what the herald was saying. Every now and then he would reply. He appeared to be slightly annoyed with his herald. Germaine said something and Adhemar shook his head vehemently. The Count turned and strode back to his horse. Germaine followed him more slowly. Adhemar put his foot in the stirrup, pushed himself off the ground and swung his leg over the horse's back. After settling back in his saddle, he picked up the reins and pulled the gelding around to face the rest of the convoy.

" The stream is flooded," he called out. His eyes passed over his men. " We have lost valuable time today. We will not wait for the waters to recede. We shall ford the stream and ride straight through the night."

It was all Kate could do to keep from groaning. She was tired and ached all over. The last thing she wanted to hear was that they would not be stopping for the night. 

" Germaine and I shall cross first. Follow with the first wagon and some of the horses. Bring the second wagon after that group has almost reached the opposite bank. Follow up with the last of the riders." Adhemar broke it down for his men. They all nodded at their master's commands and went to work checking the wagons, preparing them for the crossing. " Marcus!" Count Adhemar called looking to the man that led Kate's mare. " Bring her over with the last group."

The man called Marcus inclined his head. Adhemar moved his eyes over the wagons, watching his men, and making sure that all was as it should be. He sat top his bay gelding. One of his black gloved hands rested lightly on the horse's withers, holding the reins loosely, and rubbing one of the leather strips between his thumb and forefinger. The other gloved hand sat on his thigh. His eyes fell on Kate. The blacksmith was looking rather anxious. 

Kate eyed the current warily from where her horse stood about twenty yards away. The brown water looked swift and chilly as it swirled and rippled downstream. Her hands clutched at the horse's mane, gripping it tightly. Perhaps the stream was not as deep as it seemed. The rain couldn't have flooded it too badly. At least she hoped it hadn't. Kate bit her lip as her heart beat quickened. She glanced up from the floodwaters to see Adhemar watching her from several yards ahead. His jeering gaze forced Kate to swallow her alarm and raise her chin in defiance. Adhemar's shoulders shook with a mocking chuckle. Kate forced herself to compose her features and look away from the overbearing count. 

Adhemar pulled his horse around to face the stream. With a few words to Germaine he urged the gelding forward into the murky water of the flooded ford. Germaine followed his lord moments later. When the two reached the center of the twenty-five yard crossing the rest of the convoy started across. First went one of the wagons followed by a few riders. After that group reached the middle the other wagon went. A few riders, including Kate, followed up the rear and were the last to enter the chilly brown water. 

Kate attempted to keep herself calm but as her horse advanced further into the stream her heart rose into her throat. The current was much stronger than it looked from the bank. The water pulled at her feet forcefully as it came up past the underside of her mount's belly. Her horse halted suddenly. Kate glanced around in alarm. The man leading the horse gave a sharp tug on the reins. The mare refused to budge, the white of its eyes were showing its fear and alarm. The man let out a string of curses and pulled on the horse's reins again. There was still no success. Muttering under his breath, he maneuvered his own horse so that it stood beside Kate's, facing the bank from which they'd come. Kate clutched tensely as the horse's mane at its entire body began to shiver with fright.

Adhemar had reached the opposite bank. He turned in his saddle to check the rest of the train's progress. The two wagons were nearly out of the floodwaters but the last riders were being held up.

" What is Marcus doing?" Adhemar demanded of Germaine.

" It seems as though the blacksmith's horse is balking," the herald replied, following his master's gaze.

They watched as Marcus took the ends of his own horse's reins and gave Kate's mare a sharp slap on the hindquarters with them. The horse squealed in alarm and lunged violently forward. Kate lurched in the saddle as the horse threw itself ahead. She held her breath as she fought to keep her seat in the saddle. Suddenly the mare lost its footing on the slippery mud of the riverbed, and fell. 

Kate let out a cry of terror as the swift current swept her off the mare's back. Her bound hands still clutched at the horse's mane and saddle with all her strength. Kate was in the water almost completely, belly down with her feet being drawn downstream. Kate choked on the water that swirled about her nose and mouth, breathing rapidly for fear she would not be able to for long. The mare fought to regain its footing, pitching and swaying abruptly as it pushed itself to its feet. The horse's sudden movements caused Kate to loose her grip. She let out a shout as the water towed her under.

" What the hell?" Adhemar exclaimed as he witnessed his captive resurface a little further downstream.

" Oh Lord," Germaine breathed, his eyes were wide as she slipped underwater again. " Can she swim?"

Adhemar glanced sharply at his herald. He quickly looked back to the river as Kate reappeared. He let out a string of angry curses and threw himself off of his horse. Adhemar hurriedly sprinted down the riverbank. When he'd passed her position in the river, he dove into the water and swam out to intercept her. He grabbed her by her wet clothing before she was drug down by the current again. With an arm over her shoulder, grasping her underarm, he swam back towards the shore. Her body was heavy and lip.

Adhemar hauled her onto the bank. His own breath was labored as he knelt beside her and held her face down over his arm. After a few moments Kate began to spit up water. Adhemar supported her as her body was racked with fierce coughing fits. He gave her back a few solid thumps with his free hand, and then rested it between her shoulder blades as she began to gag and expel the remainder of the water from her lungs. When she was done she leaned back on her haunches, her head falling back and her chest heaving with strained breaths. Adhemar let her go and leaned back on his elbows in the sediment of the riverbank. He shook his head and water droplets from his black curls flew everywhere.

Within a few moments all the men, headed by Germaine, were close by. They stood in a semi-circle around their master and Kate, watching. Adhemar gestured to his herald to see after Kate. Germaine rushed to her side to see what he could do. Adhemar pushed himself to his feet slowly. He was dripping with water. His expression was as black as pitch as he strode towards the group of his men. He approached Marcus and calmly stood before him. He drew back his fist and stuck the man across the face with all his might. Marcus was laid flat onto the ground from the force of the blow.

" Your stupidity is unbelievable!" Adhemar roared at him. " Get up and take the punishment of your idiocy like the man you pretend to be. Never in my life have I known a fool such as you!"

Marcus did not rise to his feet. He remained on the ground staring up at his master with a humiliated, red face and eyes full of dread.

" I grow weary of this insolence!" Count Adhemar shouted, this time addressing all of his men. They all hung their heads. " There was a time when I was proud to call you my men. Now I am beginning to doubt your abilities. First Gunther's clumsiness and now Marcus's poor judgment." Adhemar shook his head at them. " With every mishap, my faith in you all fades." Adhemar's gaze drilled into each man present. " I cannot afford to surround myself with untrustworthy men. The next incident will result in something far more than a blow to the face." Adhemar vowed. " Is that understood?"

His men all nodded. Their heads were hung in shame. They all glared at Marcus. He was the cause of the scolding.

" But, if you carry out my orders as I wish without further mishaps," his eyes went to Marcus pointedly. " I promise to you that your good services will not go without reward."

Adhemar's men brightened a bit at the final declaration. Kate watched Adhemar as he spoke. She couldn't help but notice how his speech affected his men. She couldn't believe how much they actually admired and revered him despite the evil person he was. 

" Who is Gunther?" she asked Germaine in a labored exhale.

Germaine glanced to her in surprise. He too had been absorbed in his master's talk

" Gunther was one of Count Adhemar's squires. Adhemar dismissed him the eve before last." the herald answered.

" Dismissed him?" Kate shook her head in confusion. " Why?"

Germaine touched her bruised forehead with the tip of his finger. " He caused this."

Kate's eyebrows rose in surprise. " But I thought Adhemar did that," She raised a heavy hand to the injury. It was still tender but was no longer painful or swollen.

" No," Germaine replied seriously. " He didn't."

A breeze blew past them. The air was cool. The sky had begun to darken, foretelling the coming of the evening. Kate shivered violently as her skin prickled. A cold chill ran down her spine. Adhemar also noted the chilling rush of air. He looked to the sky in disapproval. With a quick glance back at Kate he saw that she was pale and obviously shaken by her near drowning. Her black hair lay flat against her head and her clothes were soaking and heavy. The bruises on her forehead stood out a deep purple against her pallid skin. Adhemar looked away from her and to the ground. He thought for a few moments. Raising his head he turned his gaze to the men in front of him.

" Make camp," he ordered. " We'll go no further today." Adhemar's servants hurried off, back towards the wagons, to carry out his bidding. He turned back to his herald and Kate. " Germaine help her back to the wagons. Get her a blanket and put her near the fire." He turned to follow his men.

" My lord!" Germaine called to his master's back. 

Adhemar turned, a frown was set upon his lips. 

" Would it be possible to remove her bonds, Sir?" Germaine asked, his voice was uncertain. " Just for this evening?"

Adhemar flexed his jaw. His eyes went to Kate. She raised her gaze to meet his. Adhemar smirked and reached to his side for his dagger. He stepped towards them. Germaine helped Kate stands. She was thankful for the herald's hand under her elbow. Without it her legs surely would have given out. Adhemar unsheathed the dagger and cut the ropes that encircled her wrists. 

" Get her by the fire and make sure she is warm," he ordered his herald tersely. 

" Yes my lord," Germaine inclined his head.

With one last glance at Kate, Adhemar turned on his heel and strode back towards the wagons. 

As darkness fell the men moved about. Fires were started, the makings of dinner were brought out, and bedrolls were distributed. Kate sat alone near one of the fires with a heavy blanket around her shoulders. Her hair and clothes were still slightly damp but she was no longer freezing. She watched the men move about the camp. None came near her. She sighed and turned her eyes to stare into the fire. The flames flickered yellow and orange. Heat radiated off of the blaze onto her face. Kate closed her eyes and basked in the warmth.

She wondered what the guys were doing right now. She smiled to herself as she pictured them sitting around in the tent together. Wat and Chaucer were probably bickering, as usual. Roland would be embroidering and keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't kill one another. And Will? William was most likely with Jocelyn. Kate sighed deeply, her smile fading and expression turning despondent. She couldn't help but wonder if they missed her as much as she was missing them.

" Eh hem," 

Kate's eyes flew open, startled. Adhemar stood a foot away holding what looked to be a bit of bread and cheese. He shoved it close to her face in an abrupt motion. She flinched. Adhemar raised his eyebrows but held out the food all the same. Kate let out a breath and reached up to except the meal, avoiding his eyes.

" A bit jumpy aren't we?" Adhemar asked dryly after she'd taken his offering.

Kate didn't reply. Instead she began to eat, focusing her attention on her dinner. Adhemar remained standing near her for a few minutes, watching her silently. Then he turned from her. Kate let out a breath of relief. But much to her dismay, instead of leaving, Adhemar seated himself against a log a few feet from where she was sitting. 

" If you had told me how terrified you where of the water I would have untied your hands before we forded. None of this would have happened." Adhemar stated coolly from his place beside the fire. He was leaning back against the log, his dark, heavy cloak was drawn about him and his arms were crossed over his chest. He had changed into dry garments, all of which were black.

" No," Kate protested quietly, her tone was low and filled with weariness. " It wouldn't have made a difference." She shrugged. " I cannot swim."

Adhemar snorted. " Can't swim? Well that's rich." 

Kate's jaw flexed in slight annoyance at his contempt. She swallowed her irritation and took a deep, slow breath. " Although it pains me to do so," she began slowly. " I want to thank you." Kate shifted her eyes to Adhemar. " You saved my life."

Adhemar raised his eyebrows upward slightly. His expression was one of surprise but not unpleasant. Their eyes met and he saw sincerity in her gaze. His eyes softened. Suddenly he looked away. He cleared his throat. He stared into the fire for a few moments. When he looked to her again his expression had hardened.

" I didn't do it to save your life." Adhemar insisted archly. " I did it to save my plan."

Kate frowned but continued in a sinking tone. " For whatever reason you jumped in the river after me," Her gaze shifted around, avoiding focusing on Adhemar. " It was a very brave deed." She glanced to him. Her eyes were hesitant. " Very noble." Kate finished softly.

Adhemar's eyes narrowed. He didn't know how to take the comment. Nor did he know how to reply. Kate had surprised herself with her own choice of words. Never had she ever thought she would use the world " noble" to describe Adhemar.

" So thank-you," Kate said hurriedly, slightly flustered, breaking the awkward silence. Adhemar didn't acknowledge her gratitude. He merely stared into the fire. She gave a little laugh. " I hope you were listening because you'll never hear those words come out of my mouth again." She declared in an attempt to lighten the somber atmosphere.

" No," Adhemar looked at her pointedly. His eyes were cold and proud. " Because next time you are in danger, I won't jump in after you," he said darkly. 

Kate's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly in surprise. Her cheeks became flushed. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She clenched her jaw tightly but could not hold back the torrent of words that were flooding her mouth. " You are something else! Do you know that?"

" Am I?" Adhemar drawled in a disinterested tone, a smirk spreading across his face.

" Yes," Kate replied. " I offer up a thank-you, heaven forbid a compliment, and you shove it right back in my face. I despise you yet I went out of my way to show gratitude for your saving my life. The least you could have done was keep your mouth shut. But no, your reply was sour enough to curdle milk."

" What is your point?" Adhemar demanded. He was no longer amused. " I grow weary of this tongue-lashing."

" My point is that you are cruel without cause or reason. I swear you have no conscience! You lie, you cheat, kidnap, and kill! Is there no end to your wickedness?" she continued. 

Adhemar let out a short, sarcastic chuckle. " First I have no heart and now I have no conscience!" His smirk reappeared as he shook his head slowly from side to side. " Next you'll be telling me I have no soul." He laughed.

" I'm beginning to wonder," Kate muttered under her breath.

Adhemar frowned. " It's survival of the fittest in this world. If you want to stay alive then you do what you have to. Winning is survival. I do any and every thing necessary to win. If I have to be wicked and cruel in order to achieve my goals then so be it!" 

" Another one of your father's lessons?" Kate asked, her voice laced with ice.

" No," Adhemar growled in a deep voice. " That one is mine." With that he rose and strode rigidly away. She watched as he disappeared into the night.

Looking down at the ground in front of her. She drew her knees up to her chest and picked up a small twig nearby. The firelight flickered across her features as she concentrated on breaking the twig into tiny pieces. Her brows were drawn tightly together as she did so. She glanced back up in the direction that Adhemar had stalked off in.

" Noble indeed!" Kate huffed to herself. She threw the pieces of the twig into the fire. " More like royal." Her eyes flashed. " A royal pain in the ass!"

*****

It's another one of those chapters where the setting stays the same. I hope you enjoyed it. Whether you did or you didn't I would love to hear from you. Please review! I would love to hear what you think! Thanks for tuning in! Bye bye.


	12. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Hi! I'm back. I'm really sorry about how long it's taken me to update! Life's been a little hectic lately. You might not believe me but this chapter has been the hardest to write so far. I don't know why! It just was. The title is a little silly but I kinda like it. Enjoy!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 12: Dude Looks Like A Lady

A fire crackled in the fireplace of the cozy little room. Jocelyn and William sat at a small round wooden table eating dinner. The silence between them was comfortable and pleasant. Occasionally they would glance up and catch each other's eyes and smile. After finishing his meal William leaned back in his chair with a stretch and a sigh. He watched Jocelyn affectionately as she sipped at her wine. Aware of his scrutiny she turned her eyes to him.

" What is it?" she asked. " Is there something on my face?" She ran her hand over her mouth and cheeks.

William leaned forward across the table and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. He sat back down in his chair. Jocelyn looked at him expectantly. " No." he grinned slyly.

Jocelyn smiled at him. " You, Sir Knight, are quite the pretender." she accused.

" Am I?" William asked with mock surprise. " What makes you say that?"

Jocelyn stood. " Hmmmm…" She slowly stepped over to him. " You pretend to remove food from my face but only seek a kiss. You pretended to be a poet and a writer of which you are neither once again only to receive a kiss."

" Ah, but I didn't receive a kiss for that!" William protested. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. " Okay," William admitted. " I got a kiss on that letter's account but it was given by Wat! I don't think that should count."

" You pretended to be a knight when you most certainly were not," Jocelyn declared.

" I am a knight now," William rectified. " Doesn't that deserve a kiss?" He pulled Jocelyn to sit on his lap. 

" I suppose," she sighed and kissed him softly on the lips.

William grinned and folded his arms about her. Jocelyn leaned her head against his. They both stared into the fire. 

" This moment is perfect," William sighed contentedly after a few minutes of silence. Jocelyn murmured her agreement, closing her eyes and leaning into him. " Except for one thing."

" What is that?" she asked softly, her voice heavy with relaxation.

" My leg is asleep," William admitted.

Jocelyn stood up from where she sat on his slumbering limb. William smiled ruefully at her as he rubbed at his thigh in an attempt to get the blood circulating again. She ruffled his blond curls.

" Other than that I mean it. This night is perfect. Spending time alone with one another is something we haven't had much of lately. It's nice." William said. "Just think, once we're married, we'll spend all sorts of time together."

Jocelyn attempted a smile. Her expression had become thoughtful as he spoke. Her forehead was creased with worry. William frowned with concern. She glanced at him and attempted a cheerful smile again.

" What's the matter?" William asked, searching her face for the cause of her sudden despondency.

Jocelyn stared beyond his face, into the fireplace. The crackle and snap of the fire was the only sound for a few moments. She took a deep breath before she began. " William, I should warn you about my father." She shifted her eyes to his. " He can be very…" her voice trailed off.

" Grumpy?" William suggested jokingly. " Homely? Course? Vulgar?"

" William!" Jocelyn laughed. Her laughter faded. "No, very difficult."

" How so?" William asked, his tone becoming serious.

" He only wants the best for me, William, but by wanting only the best he can be very judgmental." she explained.

" What are you trying to say Jocelyn? Don't sugar coat it. I can take the truth." William insisted.

Jocelyn nodded and took a deep breath. " I am afraid that he will not like you William, at least not at first. He will see you as a poor, country knight who has no land, no wealth, no prospects, and no sophistication or nobility."

William's eyebrows arched in surprise. His expression switched from one of understanding to one of confused amusement to one of utter astonishment. " He'll think all that will he?"

" Pit is very likely," Jocelyn replied sympathetically. She reached out and cupped the side of his face with her comforting hand. " He will until he gets to know you. He judges much by appearances. I only wanted to warn you. He won't like you at first. He will compare you to Count Adhemar. The only things he knows of Adhemar are his titles, his military prestige, and his wealth. He knows nothing of your goodness compared to Adhemar's evilness. Just remember that."

William mirrored her gesture and cupped her cheek with his hand. " You are so thoughtful and caring. That is one of the things I love most about you."

" What are the others?" Jocelyn asked, gladly going along with the shift in subject.

William pulled her back onto his lap. Jocelyn wrapped her arms around his waist and her head against his chest. William rested his chin atop her head. He thought for a few moments. " I love your smile." he began. " I love your stubborn disposition. I adore your demanding nature and the loud way you make your demands known." 

Jocelyn pulled back to look at him in the face. " Are you trying to be cute?" she demanded. " You have named every unattractive characteristic! You mock me!"

" Never!" William shook his head. " I love everything about you Jocelyn. Even the things that you think to be foul traits." He vowed, staring deep into her eyes.

Jocelyn's gazed softened. " Everything?' she asked skeptically.

" Well…" William drawled. Jocelyn hit him on the chest. " Yes, yes!" he chuckled. "I adore every minute detail about you. I love you through and through."

" I wish I could say the same," Jocelyn sighed wistfully. William's mouth fell open. His expression turned ornery and he suddenly began tickling her sides. Jocelyn shouted in laughter. " All right! All right! I love you too!" she gave in, giggling madly.

William's hands stilled. " What do you love about me?" he prompted.

Jocelyn pressed her lips together. " That's a tough question." William began poking at her sides again. " Okay! Okay!" she hooted. " Everything! Everything!"

William laughed and swept her up into a bear hug. He growled as her squeezed her tightly to him. After a few moments he pulled his face back so hat their noses were inches away. "Everything?" he asked softly.

" Every minute detail," Jocelyn swore with a tender smile.

" That's what I thought," he declared with an arrogant grin. 

Jocelyn, grinning impishly put her hand on the back of his head to pull him close for a kiss. 

*****

The common room of the Dragon's Lair was empty except for Roland, Wat, Chaucer, Gunther, and Christina. Few travelers had stopped at the inn that evening and those that were staying there had already retired for the night. Roland and Christina sat under the window at the far wall to the right of the large fireplace. In Roland's hands was a new embroidery project. Christina sat close watching and handing him thread and scissors, as he needed them. Wat sat alone at one of the half dozen tables in the room nursing a mug of ale and a platter of several of his favorite foods. Chaucer and Gunther sat at another table close to the fire talking. Gunther's laughter echoed throughout the halls off the inn.

" Naked?" he huffed. " You were naked?"

Chaucer nodded, grinning from ear to ear. " Bare as the day I was born."

" It's a wonder they kept you along!" Gunther chuckled shaking his head.

" They needed me," Chaucer shrugged and became thoughtful for a moment. " I suppose I needed them too."

" And the blacksmith?" Gunther began.

" Kate," Chaucer interjected.

" Kate," Gunther corrected himself. " Don't tell me she was naked when you met her?"

" No," Geoff laughed at the memory. " She was pissed off."

" Why?" Gunther asked.

" She had repaired Will's old breastplate for him. She offered to make him new armor if we would let her tag along as far as Paris. William told her no. She took what we owed her for the repair and chucked the rest back at William." Geoff shook his head at the memory. 

" Yeah," Gunther said. " That girl has got an arm on her!"

" What makes you say that?" Chaucer asked.

" She threw a horseshoe at Adhemar," the new squire replied. 

" She did?" Geoff demanded, leaning forward in his chair.

" She surely did," Gunther nodded.

" Did it hit him?"

" Yep."

" Atta girl! That's our Kate!" Chaucer exclaimed proudly. He turned around to call over his shoulder. " Did you hear that Roland?"

" I heard." Roland answered, looking up from his embroidery. He looked to Christina who sat beside him watching him work. They shared a smile. " Good for her." Roland declared.

" She is a well rounded girl that Kate. She can do everything from making armor to giving dance lessons." Chaucer declared loudly.

" Dance lessons?" Gunther repeated with surprise.

" That is how she finally got William to let her tag along. She taught him how to dance." Geoff explained. " After his first tournament a banquet was held. He did not wish to attend because he could not dance. I tried to teach him but he and Wat did not catch on." Geoff shook his head. " Kate came along and took over, but not before she had William nearly begging. Will danced up a storm that night and Kate left with us the next morning."

" Fascinating," Gunther shook his head in disbelief. " Wat? Dancing?" Gunther raised an eyebrow in the redhead's direction.

" Yeah, he follows like a girl," Chaucer said earning a glare from Wat. " Wat does a lot of things like a girl," Chaucer agreed. " Isn't that right Wat?" The redhead's mouth fell open and he rose slowly from his seat at a nearby table. 

" No, that is not what I meant," Gunther protested.

Geoff waved his hand at him, delighting in the chance to bait his easily aggravated friend. " He looks like a girl with his lovely red hair, does he not? He even kisses men!" he told Gunther. Gunther's eyes were wide as he looked Wat up and down. " He has kissed William." Geoff continued as Wat started towards him. The redhead's scowl was menacing.

" I did not!" Wat protested between clenched teeth.

" Don't lie Wat!" Geoff laughed.

" I was only delivering Lady Jocelyn's message!" Wat cried defensively.

" And I was merely stating the fact that you kissed him!" Geoff replied.

" You don't have to tell him everything!" Wat growled.

" Of course I do! He is one of us now." Geoff replied.

Wat turned his eyes to Gunther. He glared at the man. " He is not one of us. He never will be." 

" Lighten up Wat," Chaucer shook his head, grinning with delight.

" Shut up Geoff!" Wat snapped. He turned away from the herald and the new squire and began to walk back to his seat.

Chaucer brought his hand to his face and spoke out of the side of his mouth to Gunther. " He's so damn sensitive."

" Ahhhhhh!!!" Wat bellowed as he spun around and tackled Chaucer to the ground. He punched the herald across the face with his right fist; his left was clutching the top of Geoff's tunic.

Roland rolled his eyes as he set his embroidery aside and stepped forward to intervene. He grasped Wat's shoulder and pulled him off of Chaucer. Christina rushed to Geoff's side to see if he was all right. The herald had an eye that was already beginning to swell and a busted lip. Wat shrugged off Roland's grip on his shoulder and took a deep and calming breath. Gunther still sat in his chair too stunned to move. 

" He punches like a girl too." Geoff muttered moodily.

" Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Wat roared lunging at Chaucer again. Roland caught his shirt and Gunther, his shock having worn off, rose from his seat to block the redhead's path.

Chaucer grinned from ear to ear as he watched Wat struggle to get at him. Christina shook her head in silent disapproval, but a small smile played upon her lips.

" What's going on?" William demanded from entrance of the common room. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. " What did I miss?" he asked eagerly.

" Just the usual," Roland answered dryly.

" Wat," William said in a low, disapproving tone.

Wat's mouth fell open. He pointed to Chaucer. " He started it!" 

Geoff sent Wat a look of feigned surprise at the accusation. " I did not!"

" You did too!" Wat cried.

" Did not!" Chaucer exclaimed.

" Did too!" Wat stamped his foot on the wooden planked floor.

" Enough children!" Christina shouted. Everyone glanced to her in astonishment. Wat and Geoff looked to Will in question. 

" You heard the lady," William answered their incredulous glances. 

With one last glare at Chaucer, Wat stomped over to his seat at his table. Geoff stood, picked up his overturned chair and seated himself in it once again. William walked over to where Roland and Christina stood.

" Well done Christina," he complimented Jocelyn's companion.

Christina smiled shyly at him. Roland took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Together they went back over by the window. William went over to Wat's table and clapping him on the shoulder, pulled up a chair beside him. 

" There, there Wat," William comforted his friend, his voice laced with amusement at the redhead's sulking.

" I'll fong him." Wat vowed, staring down into his mug of ale. " I will."

" Have another ale," William suggested in consolation.

" Okay." 

*****

Well, that's Chapter 12. I thought I should throw in some interaction between the members of Will's crew to mix things up a bit. I'll start writing the next chapter immediately! Thanks for not giving up on me! Love the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Catch you next chapter!


	13. Pretty Please With Sugar On Top

I'm back with Chapter 13. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. It didn't help that my brother got a floppy disk jammed into our computer and I couldn't access my unfinished Chapter 13 for close to a week. Finally I had him take the disk to his girlfriend's house and email the word document to me. Despite all of those problems I prevailed! I hope you like this chapter. I also would like to thank all of you who have been reviewing. I love reading them! Thanks! Well, I'll let you get on with reading. Enjoy!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 13: Pretty Please With Sugar On Top

The morning dawned pale and lovely. Despite her near-drowning the day before, Kate felt rested. The muddy roads were nearly dried out and the sun was casting a pleasant glow over the dewy, green landscape. It did not bother Kate as much to be on horseback on such a nice day. The birds were chirping cheerfully, lifting her spirits. 

Adhemar's company was traveling at a much faster pace than the day before. Around midmorning a half-dozen riders went into a trot, leaving several men and the wagons behind to catch up. Kate was included in the group that was moving ahead. The sun was directly overhead by the time they slowed. They halted at the top of a green rise. Below in the valley was a small village along the outer wall of a manor house. Adhemar sent Germaine and another page galloping ahead to announce his arrival to the lord of the keep and to see if was welcome. The herald kicked his horse into stride and rode towards the nobleman's home. 

Adhemar and the rest of his retinue began their descent down into the vale at a more leisurely pace. They rode through the town and reached the stone outer wall of the estate. Passing through the open portcullis of the outer wall they entered into the courtyard. The horses' hooves clopped on the cobbles and several young grooms rushed forward to hold them so the riders could dismount. Adhemar got down from his horse. Once his feet were on the ground he turned around to look for Germaine. His eyes squinted against the sunlight as he peered around the cobbled bailey.

Kate took the opportunity to look around. The courtyard was large with massive stables. Horses were being led everywhere by stable boys and grooms. The familiar pings of a hammer upon an anvil reached Kate's ears. The sound was even more comforting to her than the morning bird's song had been earlier that morning. 

" My lord!" Germaine called, entering the courtyard from a door coming off the small castle. He walked towards them. " Lord Wesmark receives you gladly and with warm welcome."

" Excellent," Adhemar declared in a flat voice, mainly to himself. Motioning to his men to dismount he turned to his herald to have a few words.

Kate waited atop her mare until one of Adhemar's men helped her down. As her feet touched the ground, Adhemar turned to look at her for the first time that day. As he regarded her, his eyes fell to her hands, which were bound.

" Untie her," he ordered. " Do not allow her from your sides." Adhemar told his men. His mocking eyes met Kate's. "We cannot have her running away. We cannot have her looking as though she is our prisoner either."

" Why not?" Kate demanded; her tone was bitterly amused. " That is precisely what I am."

" No," he smirked. " You are my guest. A guest who has nearly worn out her welcome."

" Then let me say Count Adhemar, as a guest, that your hospitality leaves much to be desired." Kate drawled dryly.

Adhemar's expression turned serious. " Keep your mouth shut in there," He pointed to the nobleman's residence. " Or my hospitality will become nonexistent. One word and your welcome will be officially worn out and you'll have to fall back on the mercy of the authorities. I think you'll find their obliging accommodations more lacking than my own." 

Kate did not reply, content to merely glare at him darkly. Adhemar, taking her silence as an acceptance of defeat, sneered in satisfaction. He turned and entered the home of Lord Wesmark. Germaine and the rest of Adhemar's men followed along with Kate in their midst. They came into a large hall with tall ceilings and a stone floor. Servants were hurrying about, decorating the great chamber with garlands of flowers and fabric. Tables were being hauled in and placed along the walls of the hall, leaving the center of the room open. It looked as though a celebration was to be held. 

Germaine stepped forward and led Adhemar to a smaller room off of the great hall. It was furnished in dark wood with a desk and several chairs. Behind the desk sat a richly dressed older man. A few other men were around the table and were talking to him in turns. As soon as they entered, the older man waved his hand to silence them and put a friendly smile on to greet Adhemar.

" Count Adhemar!" he exclaimed in a booming voice. " So wonderful to see you! This day is indeed a good one!"

" Greetings Lord Wesmark, I hope you and your family are well." Adhemar replied courteously. 

" We are well indeed!" Lord Wesmark chuckled. " My eldest daughter was betrothed this morning and tonight we shall have a banquet to celebrate!"

" I congratulate you my lord," Adhemar replied.

" Your timing is perfect Count, for you are just in time for the festivities. This eve you shall see how hospitable a host I can be!" the older man declared.

" Thank-you for the invitation Lord Wesmark but I am afraid I cannot accept it. My men and I shall leave as soon as our business here is done." Adhemar said. Kate was surprised by the regret in his voice. If she hadn't known better she would have thought him sincere. He was a very good pretender.

" What business is this?" Lord Wesmark asked. 

" I am in need of a charger to replace my previous one. I wished to check with you to see if you had a quality stallion before I looked elsewhere. It is known that you have the finest steeds in Europe. The business we have done in the past together supports that knowledge. I would have nothing but the best." Adhemar explained, his voice oozing with charm. 

" Indeed?" Lord Wesmark mused. " Giles, do we have any stallions ready for sale?"

" We do my lord," the man to his left answered.

" What sort of steed are you in need of Count Adhemar?" Lord Wesmark turned his attention back to the man before him.

" I need a large charger, suitable for both battle and the lists." Adhemar replied.

The older man glanced back to Giles, who nodded. " Yes, I think we might be able to provide such a stallion." he told the count.

" Excellent," Adhemar said with satisfaction. " I wish to see the animal before I make my decision."

" Of course!" Lord Wesmark exclaimed. " We will go to the stables tomorrow and see the stallion."

" You forget my lord that I am not staying the night. I am on a tight schedule that does not allow it." Adhemar protested as politely as he could.

" I insist upon it Count Adhemar!" Lord Wesmark chuckled with joviality. "You must stay and celebrate with me my daughter's engagement. The stallion will keep till tomorrow morn. Pleasure before business, I always say!"

" I fear, Lord Wesmark, that in my profession it is the other way around," Adhemar sighed. His outward appearance did not show his irritation. Behind his lips his teeth were clenched. " Work before pleasure and sometimes no pleasure at all."

" Which is why I admire you so my dear Count Adhemar!" Lord Wesmark said in a friendly voice. " Honor my daughter and I with your presence at the banquet, please. I assure that you will not regret it."

" I suppose I may spare this night on your behalf," Adhemar yielded graciously to Lord Wesmark's urging.

" Marvelous!" Lord Wesmark proclaimed. He turned to his right. " Luther, go and arrange accommodations for Count Adhemar and his men." Lord Wesmark glanced back towards Adhemar and his entourage. " And lady."

" My lord, that is unnecessary. You have a house full of guests. My men, blacksmith, and I need not stay in your home. I have more men and wagons coming. If it is all the same to you, my lord, I shall stay with my men." Adhemar stated cordially but firmly. 

" If you insist," the older man sighed. 

" I do," Adhemar stated.

" Very well," Lord Wesmark shrugged. " You and your men may set up camp just outside the outer wall." Adhemar nodded in satisfaction. The older man rose from his chair. He made his way around the desk to clap his hand on Adhemar's shoulder. " It is a great honor to have you here Count Adhemar."

" The honor is all mine Lord Wesmark." Adhemar replied with a tight-lipped smile. 

" Good! It's all settled then!" Wesmark exclaimed. " I shall see you this evening at the banquet. You will sit at the head table!"

" You are too kind my lord," Adhemar said cordially and bowed as the nobleman exited the room.

Turning on his heel Adhemar went through the door and made his way outside with his men and Kate following behind. Just as soon as they stepped outside into the courtyard Adhemar picked up a wooden crate from a stack nearby and smashed it down onto the cobbles. The crate shattered on the paved ground. Kate flinched as he let out a torrent of curses. He threw what remained of the crate down violently. Germaine and the men all took a wary step back from their master. Kate glanced around at them in surprise. 

" Damn it all to hell!" Adhemar bellowed. His breath was coming fast, his face red and angry. He put his hands on his hips and, with his back to them, gazed out over the bailey in deep thought.

Kate watched him, her eyes wide. His outburst was not what she expected. Out the corner of her eye she saw that Germaine was standing at her elbow. He was watching his master closely.

" What's the matter with him?" she whispered to the herald. 

Germaine looked to her in surprise. With a glance back to Adhemar, he swallowed and turned his head towards her. " He shall be expected to dance at the banquet."

" So what's the problem?" she asked. 

" He does not know how to dance." Germaine said under his breath. " And it would be rude to refuse if asked."

" He cannot dance?" Kate's eyebrows rose an inch. 

" No," Adhemar interjected. " He cannot." Both Kate and Germaine looked up to find Adhemar was facing them. " And that is none of the blacksmith's business." Adhemar declared darkly. He set his eyes on Germaine. " And my herald knows better then to presume it is."

Germaine lowered his head to stare at his toes in shame. Adhemar gave Kate a hard look and then turned to walk back and forth before his men. His entire body was ridged as he attempted to think of a solution. Kate's eyes shifted back and forth between Germaine and Adhemar as he paced. She bit her lower lip as a thought formed in her head.

" I could," she began and then paused. Adhemar turned and looked at her questioningly. Germaine raised his eyes from his feet to her. " I could teach you to dance." she offered hesitantly.

Adhemar stopped in his tracks and stared at her. Germaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

" What?" she demanded. 

" What on earth would a common blacksmith know about dancing?" Adhemar asked, his voice filled with disdain.

" Apparently more than the noble Count Adhemar, Master of the Free Companies," she retorted.

Germaine cleared his throat, his handing moving to his mouth to hide his near-smile. Adhemar sent him a dark look.

" No," Adhemar declared.

" I can teach you." Kate insisted. 

" No," Adhemar said. " What you can do is go into the forge and start making my armor. Germaine, take her to the forge." Germaine grasped Kate's arm.

" No," Kate replied. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. " I can't."

" You can and you will," Adhemar told her firmly.

" I won't," Kate shook her head.

Adhemar flexed his jaw in annoyance. Germaine's amusement faded. He knew that Adhemar did not like being disagreed with.

" Then I will presently turn you into the authorities," Adhemar threatened.

" Do that and you'll never get your armor," Kate shot back.

" But Thatcher would not have the advantage of any more of your lightweight armor and I would be rid of your tiresome badgering. Adhemar took a step towards her. Germaine shrank back but Kate raised her chin a notch. " It sounds as though you have no intention of making my armor anyway."

" Well, if you turn me over to the authorities you'll never know for certain," Kate shrugged.

Adhemar was silent. Germaine and the men's eyes passed between their master and Kate, watching to see what he would do. Adhemar glanced over his men. He turned his eyes back to Kate.

" Germaine," he addressed his herald. " Take her to the forge."

" You're afraid!" Kate exclaimed.

" I most certainly am not!" Adhemar protested.

" First no heart, then no conscience, and now no spine!" she sighed, making a ticking noise by clicking her tongue at the back of her teeth. " Is there anything else missing that we should know about?" she asked.

Adhemar's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. Kate's breath caught in her chest as his fierce gaze bore into her. For a moment she doubted whether it was a good idea to say as much as she had.

" I've got what counts," Adhemar said calmly.

" I only know you to have a mouth that threatens without the will to carry those threats out." Kate challenged.

" Enough woman!" Adhemar shouted. " I have had enough of your sharp tongue." He grabbed her upper arm and shoved her towards Germaine. "Get her to the forge!" 

Germaine steadied her as she stumbled from the force of Count Adhemar's push. Adhemar spun on his heel and strode away. The rest of the men followed their master, leaving Kate and Germaine standing in the courtyard.

*****

Kate shoved the tongs back into the fire. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve and glanced around her. There were about a half dozen forges spaced evenly about. The nearest one was several yards away. The other blacksmiths were watching her closely. They looked away when they saw her noticing their watchful gazes. Kate smiled slightly to herself. She'd encountered many of their kind. They probably had never seen a female blacksmith before. She glanced back at Germaine, who stood behind her. He was watching the other smithies as well. Turning her attention back to the task at hand she pushed the tongs further into the hot coals. A murmur from behind her caught her notice.

" What was that Germaine?" she asked, still focused on her work. There was no answer. Kate frowned and glanced over her shoulder. " Germaine?" There was no one there. Kate shook her head in bafflement. He was just standing right there a minute ago. She shrugged with a sigh. She turned back to the fire.

" How's it going?"

Kate jumped with shock and a gasp escaped her lips.

" Did I frighten you?" Count Adhemar inquired with feigned sympathy from the other side of her. He was standing to her left, leaning back against the stone wall of the fire pit with his arms crossed over his chest and back to the heat of the coals.

Kate breathed in deeply to slow her pulse. She merely shook her head at him. He looked over his shoulder as the iron of her tongs and the coals where the piece of metal she was working on was buried. 

" How is it coming?" he asked nodding towards the coals.

" It's almost finished," Kate answered simply.

Adhemar's eyebrows rose a fraction in pleasant surprise. " My armor is done so soon?"

Kate snorted and observed him with an amused gaze. She pulled her tongs from the fire and held them between her and Adhemar. The metal clutched by the tongs was thick and u-shaped. " If you think you can fit into that then be my guest." Adhemar regarded the red, glowing, horseshoe with disapproval. Kate met his gaze and shrugged. " I thought I should familiarize myself with my trade once again. It has been a while since I've been in the forge." 

" You can forget your trade in a week?" Adhemar observed. His tone revealed his displeasure.

Kate merely shrugged again and stepped around him to where the anvil and hammer lay a few feet away. Adhemar watched her begin to work the u-shaped piece of metal. He too noted the warily watchful gazes of the other blacksmiths. Pushing himself off of the wall of the fire pit, he strolled leisurely over to stand beside her.

" It seems the other armorers doubt your ability as a blacksmith," he commented casually. 

" It's nothing I'm not accustomed to," Kate declared. With each swing of the hammer she made her skill evident. She raised her eyes to meet his. " And you? What is your opinion of my skill as a blacksmith?"

Adhemar held her gaze. He was silent for a few moments. " I have no doubt that you are a proficient metal worker. I do doubt, however, your skill as a dance instructor." Kate's eyes widened with surprise. He took a deep breath and let it out. " Or perhaps it is my ability to learn that I doubt." He watched her for her reaction.

" Anyone can learn to dance," Kate claimed.

" Not I," Adhemar said in a low voice.

" I taught William and Wat to dance. Surely if they could learn, so could you." Kate argued.

" No. I cannot," Adhemar protested.

Kate frowned and turned to face him. " Why?" she demanded, the hand that grasped the hammer went to her hip. 

Adhemar pressed his lips together. His jaw flexed as he clenched it and unclenched it. He glanced around the forges. As his eyes traveled over them, several blacksmiths lowered their eyes to their own work. Kate's curiosity grew as she watched Adhemar. He seemed torn.

" That is none of your business," he finally stated.

Kate shook her head and gave a short laugh of distaste. She bit her lip and turned back to the glowing horseshoe. Adhemar remained where he was. He watched her for a few moments. He let out a growl and began to stalk off.

" Count Adhemar!" Kate called to his back. Adhemar turned. " Just say it." she insisted. 

" Say what?" Adhemar muttered moodily.

" Whatever it is you don't want to say," Kate said. " Do you have two left feet or something?"

" No!" he spat. He let out a quick breath. Adhemar strode back over to where she stood. " I have never told anyone of it before. Why should I start with you?"

" Tell me," Kate insisted gently. Her eyes softened at his poor attempt to disguise his misgivings about revealing something that he no doubt thought a personal flaw.

Adhemar didn't answer immediately. " I," he began then stopped. Kate nodded slightly, encouraging him to go on. " I cannot learn to dance because I cannot hear the music." He let out a breath as he finished. Kate's brow furrowed in confusion. " I am deaf to the tones," he explained. " To me music sounds like children squabbling. So you see, I cannot learn to dance."

" Yes you can," Kate protested softly.

" Did you hear nothing I just said?" Adhemar demanded, starting to get angry. " I said I am tone deaf."

" Dancing has little to do with the sound of the notes. It is the rhythm and the beat that truly matters when dancing." Kate assured him. " Being tone deaf doesn't matter." The corners of her mouth upturned in a compassionate smile.

" Are you certain?" Adhemar charged. Kate nodded. He became thoughtful for a moment. " So I can learn to dance?"

" Yes," Kate replied, nodding. " You could."

Adhemar nodded. "Then you will."

" What will I do?" Kate asked, her voice had become defensive and her smile had disappeared. 

" Teach me." Adhemar replied. 

" Me?" Kate asked, with feigned surprise. " Teach you? What on earth could I, a common blacksmith, know about dancing?" 

" You will teach me to dance," Adhemar ordered.

" No," Kate snorted. His blunt and commanding manner had offended her.

" You said earlier that you could teach me to dance," he said between gritted teeth.

" That was then and this is now," Kate drawled nonchalantly. 

" And?" Adhemar prodded.

" I could teach you if I were to be asked politely," she clarified with a smug smile, laying into the "if". 

Adhemar's gaze became hard. He glared at her. Kate raised her eyebrows expectantly. She tilted her head and gazed at him inquiringly.

" Would you teach me to dance?" he mumbled quietly. Kate squinted up her face in consideration. Her eyes went heavenward in a thoughtful expression. " Kate," Adhemar said softly in a deep voice. His earnest eyes sought hers. " Please."

Kate regarded him. He was standing a few paces from her. His expression was honest and sincere. She couldn't help but be surprised. She had never known him to need anything from anyone. His eyes almost pleaded with her. As much as she would have loved to throw his weakness back in his face, something stopped her. He had said please. It was evident that he did not ask kindly every often. She allowed an amiable grin to form on her lips.

" Very well," she submitted to his request. " I'll teach you."

" Excellent!" Adhemar declared. " Come, we'll begin presently. There isn't much time."

Kate shoved the tongs she held into a tub of water. Steam and hissing rose from the water as the metal horseshoe cooled. When she took it out she held it up for Adhemar's inspection. 

" May I?" he asked, holding out gloved hand.

Kate nodded. " Be careful," she warned. " It still might hot."

Adhemar took the iron shoe from the grip of the tongs and turned it over in his hands. He looked up to her. " Faultless." he admitted.

" Shall we begin?" Kate asked pulling the tan leather apron over her head and the brown leather gloves from her hands.

" Indeed we shall," Adhemar replied. He grabbed one of her hands in his own and yanked her into step her along behind him as they made their way towards the stables. 

The other blacksmiths watched as they walked by. Adhemar tossed the horseshoe to one of the men as they passed. The blacksmith caught it; his face was full of astonishment. A few others nearby gathered around him and they looked the horseshoe over. They all nodded in agreement with Count Adhemar. It was perfect. 

*****

Well, that's Chapter 13. I hope you are intrigued. It is my longest chapter so far. I had actually wanted add more to this chapter but it would have been too long and taken me that much longer to finish. So I divided what I wanted to put in this chapter and put it in the next. I'll begin on Chapter 14 immediately. Thanks for reading! 


	14. And One and Two, Three and Four, Five, S...

I know, I know! It's about time I updated, right? I'll admit it. It is about time. I won't bore you with all of my excuses, all of which are good ones I might add. Instead I'll give you the major cause of the delay of Chapter 14. Writer's Block. It just hit me one day! It's the worst! I knew what I wanted to happen and what I wanted to say but couldn't figure out how to say it! Talk about frustrating! So I took a break as Lady Cassandra noticed. I had to get away from this story for a little while and do something else. I edited Make it a Double, a short Sailor Moon fic I wrote about a year or two ago and posted it. (I urge you to check it out! ^_^ ) 

Anyway, the juices began flowing again soon after and I was able to finish this chapter. So without further gilding the lily and no more ado, I give you Chapter 14! I sincerely hope you find it worth the wait. 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 14: And One and Two, Three and Four, Five, Six, Seven, Change Partners and One…

" And one and two, three and four, five, six, seven, change partners," Kate counted off as she and Germaine demonstrated the farandole. Count Adhemar sat on a tall wooden barrel watching them; his leg was propped up on the rim and his elbow resting upon his knee. 

" Your turn." Kate declared, turning around to face him.

" I don't know why I agreed to this." Adhemar muttered to himself, shaking his head.

" You didn't," Kate interjected with a smug smile. " I did." Adhemar merely looked at her. " Well?" she demanded. " I'm waiting." To emphasize her expectancy, she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

Adhemar reluctantly pushed himself off of the wood and iron cask. He took a deep breath and looked around him. They were in the stables. The setting was much like it had been when Kate taught William to dance. No one else was around except Kate and Germaine, but Adhemar was still very wary.

" Is something the matter?" she asked him.

Adhemar regarded Germaine with dissatisfaction. Kate followed his gaze. 

" Germaine?" Kate questioned him. 

Adhemar did not answer her. He merely tilted his head towards the exit. Germaine took the hint immediately and hurried from the stables. 

`Kate watched him go with a disapproving expression on her face. She turned her eyes back to Count Adhemar." Was that entirely necessary?" she demanded. Adhemar turned his gaze to her; his eyes viewed her as though he'd never seen her before. " It was only Germaine. Surely he could have stayed." Kate defended the herald.

" It is not his, nor any other of my men's place to see me in this position." Adhemar supplied with cool authority. 

" But it's Germaine!" Kate exclaimed flabbergasted. He regarded her with a look of mild forewarning. Kate put her hands out in front of her. " Never mind. I'll not go into that conversation again."

" You can imagine my delight," Adhemar said dryly. His expression turned to one of distinct disinterest. 

" All right," Kate let out a heavy sigh and chose to ignore Adhemar's sarcastic comment. " Let us begin."

He shifted from one foot to the other and glanced around the stable setting.

" There is no one here but us." she assured him. He looked doubtful and made no move to begin the lesson. Kate's hands went to her hips. " An hour ago you could not wait to begin with these instructions! Now you are dragging your feet!" she admonished him. " What is wrong this time?"

" I have changed my mind," Adhemar responded.

" Oh, no you don't!" Kate asserted firmly. " You stopped my work for this. You will learn to dance before this evening is out so help me!" she swore with great zeal.

His eyebrows arched inquiringly. " Are telling me what I am going to do?" 

" Aye, I am." Kate confirmed brazenly, her accent thick. " So get your noble arse over here and start learning!" 

The corners of Adhemar's lips turned slightly upwards. His eyes sparked with something akin to amusement as he absorbed this new side of Kate. He had never before had anyone speak to him in that sort of tone. Kate took the opportunity to step towards him. Grabbing his arms, she pulled him to where she wanted him to stand. She stepped back a few feet from him. Adhemar watched her closely with curiosity in his eyes and a smirk upon his lips. Her forehead was wrinkled with thought as she contemplated on where to begin.

" So, how did you learn to dance?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Kate looked up in surprise. " Huh?"

" How did you learn to dance?" Adhemar repeated the question. She stared at him, not answering. " What?" he demanded with a defensive shrug of his shoulders.

" Nothing." Kate returned. "It's just that you seem to be awful chatty when you are nervous."

" I'm not nervous!" he protested.

" Then what are you?" Kate cocked an eyebrow.

" Curious," Adhemar replied carefully. " I want to know how you learned to dance."

Kate smiled, shaking her head. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the count?" She slapped her knee, grinning at her own cleverness.

Adhemar rolled his eyes but couldn't keep his lips from tilting upwards. " No, I have never heard that." he replied flatly.

Kate shrugged, still grinning to herself. She let out a long, wistful sigh. " I tried."

" I'm waiting," Adhemar prompted. 

" To begin with the lessons?" Kate asked hopefully.

" To hear how you came to know how to dance," Adhemar corrected her.

Kate eyed him with exasperation. " If I tell you, then will you let me begin the dance instructions?" 

" I suppose," Adhemar conceded with a sigh.

" Your enthusiasm quite takes my breath away," Kate said, her tone mockingly satirical.

Adhemar folded his arms over his chest, his eyes full of expectation. Kate shook her head and glanced behind her, searching for something to lean back against. She settled for a wooden fence that made up part of an empty stall. Taking a deep breath, she began.

" My father," she started. " was a blacksmith for a low-ranking nobleman in Scotland. The nobleman had a young daughter around my age. My mother had passed away when I was very young and my father could not watch me and run the forge. He offered me as a playmate for the nobleman's daughter. Every morning, before he began work, my father took me to the manor and every evening he came to fetch me." Kate explained, staring at the ground as she spoke.

" The nobleman wished his daughter to marry well when she came of age. He hired tutors to educate her so that she would have the means to make a good match. As her playmate, I was educated along with her. I learned to read, write, sing, dance, and to do needlework, among other things. It went on like that until she was engaged and married. I was left behind with no companion, no duties, so I helped my father in the forge." Kate finished. She glanced up to find Adhemar studying her closely.

" A daughter and wife of blacksmiths," he observed casually. " I cannot help but wonder how you had time to meet your husband while you were busy being educated."

Kate couldn't help but be puzzled at his sudden desire to know her life story. She eyed him skeptically. He continued to gaze at her, waiting for her reply. 

" He was my father's apprentice." she answered. " He and I spent much time together in the forge with my father. We became very close. So naturally, when his apprenticeship ended, he asked for my hand in marriage. After we were wed we traveled to England. We ended up traveling with the tournament circuit. The rest is history. " she finished with a shrug and a sigh. 

Adhemar's eyes went to the ground as he stood silently. He drew his lips in thoughtfully.

" How did he die?" he asked quietly.

Kate's expression became guarded. " Now it is my turn to say that it is no business of yours," she stated firmly.

Adhemar observed her for a few moments. He nodded slightly. He did not push the sensitive subject any further. The sudden change in her disposition left him unsettled. He had no desire to dig any deeper. Kate took a deep breath and set her shoulders.

" Do want to learn to dance or don't you?" she demanded.

It was Adhemar's turn to take a deep breath. " Yes."

Kate straightened herself from where she was leaning on the fence. " Good! Then let's begin." She approached him.

" What do I do?" Adhemar asked.

" First," Kate replied. " You would lead the lady onto the dance floor." Together they moved to the center of the wide aisle. " Now, what you must do is find the beat. It isn't very hard to do. Just begin counting silently in your head when the music begins." she explained.

Adhemar nodded to himself. 

" With the beat you'll count one and two, three and four, five, six, seven, and one and two, three and four, five, six, seven, etc." Kate counted in rhythm for him.

" All right," Adhemar breathed. " What comes next?"

" The steps," Kate responded. She extended her hand. "Take my hand in your hand. " she ordered. Adhemar grasped her hand with his own. She smiled shaking her head. " Not quite like that. As Geoff would say, "your hands should alight like a birdie on a branch." 

Adhemar eyed her skeptically. " Geoff who?"

" Geoffrey Chaucer," Kate answered. Adhemar gave her a blank stare. " The writer." she supplied. His expression did not change. " Never mind. It doesn't matter." She gave a quick shake of her head. " It should be done like this." She demonstrated by grasping his fingers lightly in her own. She looked up to meet his eyes. " You see?"

Adhemar held her gaze for a few moments. Silence hung thick on the air. " I see," his voice was low and smooth. Her hand was still holding his. Kate cleared her throat and in quick, abrupt motion withdrew her hand. " Shall I try again?" Adhemar asked, there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

Kate, slightly flustered, nodded and extended her hand once more. Adhemar took her hand gently, in the exact manner that she had shown. His fingers were cool and smooth as they touched hers. Adhemar captured her eyes with his. Kate encountered his gaze but quickly averted her eyes. A tiny smile crept across Adhemar's lips but disappeared by the time Kate looked at him again. 

" What is next?" he asked her.

Kate swallowed and thought for a moment. " Next you bow at the waist, your forehead over the lady's hand." Adhemar bowed. " And the lady curtsies." Kate curtsied. " Now you take a step to your right and bow once more." Adhemar followed her instructions. " And the lady will curtsy." Kate curtsied again.

" Done easily enough," Adhemar remarked. 

" Next, you and your partner will step forward with your left foot and then again with your right. With the first step, bring your left arm behind your back and your right across your stomach. Then switch your arms directions with the next step." Both Adhemar and Kate stepped forward. " Now turn to face your partner." They faced one another once again.

"All right," he nodded.

" Now extend your hand once again but this time hook your little finger around your partner's little finger. Bend at the knee in a sort of bob and then step slowly around in a circle opposite your partner." They went through the steps together. 

" What now?" he asked.

" Now you would turn and change partners. With the new partner you repeat the last series of steps. Then with that partner you will do the polonaise. You need to change your grip back to the way you held your partner's hand at the beginning of the dance. Then, side by side, you and you partner will take two steps forward and then in the next step, kick with your left foot and turn your head to your left. Then take two more steps and with the next step, kick out to you right and turn your head in that direction. Your partner will do the opposite." Adhemar and Kate did the polonaise. " Those series of steps will be repeated several times. It will depend on how many times the musicians play the set through."

Adhemar nodded. His expression was thoughtful as he tried to remember all of the steps. Kate allowed him a few moments to gather his thoughts.

" Are you ready to try it in rhythm? I'll count aloud with you for the first few times and then we'll try keeping the time in our heads. All right?" Kate asked.

" Very well," Adhemar agreed. They walked back to their original starting positions.

Kate began to count. " One and two, three and four, five, ouch!" she exclaimed when his first step forward was onto her foot. He stepped back off of her foot. Kate held her breath against the brief, shooting pain in her foot; her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She exhaled slowly. " Let's try again." she suggested with a carefully maintained tone of patience.

Adhemar nodded and they began again. " One and two, three and four, five, six, seven, and one and two, three and four, five, six, sev- uhhg…" she let out a grunt of surprise as Adhemar's shoulder slammed into her head. Kate looked up at him, stunned.

" Shall we try again?" he proposed without apology. 

Kate bit her tongue to keep back a retort. He was just learning after all. She thought that he could have at least apologized. She stifled a hopeless sigh when she remembered that Adhemar had probably never apologized for anything in his entire life and he wasn't likely to start now. She nodded and they took up their starting positions once again.

" One and two…" she counted and they went without mistake until the polonaise. After they took the first two steps Kate extended her leg to her right. Adhemar who was on her left, instead of kicking out towards the outside as he was supposed to, kicked inward and struck her shin with his foot.

Kate clenched her teeth together to keep from crying out. She extracted her hand none too gently from Adhemar's grasp and bent down to clutch at her wounded limb. Adhemar stood, gazing down at her while she nursed her sore shin. After a few moments she glanced up at him.

" Again!" he pronounced in a firm, commanding tone. He turned on his heel and moved toward their original starting point.

Kate eyes bore fiercely into Adhemar's back as he walked away. Her nostrils flared as she tried to calm herself. She pushed herself up off the ground and, shaking her head, marched over to where he stood waiting. They started once more. This time they made it all the way through without mishap. 

" Very good," she praised, even though she was more relieved than pleased. " Now we will keep the beat in our heads." Adhemar looked a little uneasy at the suggestion. " You can do it." Kate stated firmly in an attempt to motivate him.

So they began once more, silently this time. Adhemar's brow was furrowed in concentration as he counted and tried to remember the dance steps. They went through the steps without any mistakes. Adhemar was visibly surprised. His eyes were wide.

" I danced," he said in disbelief. 

" You danced," Kate confirmed, his amazement at his achievement made her smile.

" Come!" Adhemar said with enthusiasm and grabbed her hand. " We will do it again." He pulled her back over to where they had begun.

" Wait!" Kate cried in protest. " I'll only do it on one condition."

Adhemar's eyes hardened and narrowed with suspicion. " Condition?" he eyed her warily.

Yes. I don't want to dance with a partner who looks as though he has indigestion." Kate replied, trying hard to keep the laughter from her voice. " Relax."

Adhemar snorted. " I suppose I can try." he replied with great dignity.

" Good. Then let's do it again." Kate said.

They started the dance once more, this time repeating the series of steps several times through. As they did the last few steps, Kate looked over at Adhemar. His mouth was spread in a wide smile. Kate's eyes filled with soft surprise. She had never her seen him smile, truly smile, not one of his smirks. His teeth were straight and a startling white. His eyes sparkled with delight at his triumph. Sensing her gaze, Adhemar glanced down at her. They were now standing face to face with one another. Her hand was still in his.

" What is it?" Adhemar charged in a low tone, his smile fading. Their gazes locked.

" Your eyes," Kate said softly in realization. " They're hazel."

A look of mild astonishment passed briefly over his features to be replaced by an expression that sent her pulses racing. He came close, looking down at her intensely. His eyes melted into hers. Silence hung heavily upon the air. Adhemar's gaze fell for a moment to her lips. Kate's heart skipped a beat as she took note of the action. He still held her hand in his. 

" Kate," he murmured deeply.

Adhemar pulled her towards him slightly and leaned gently forward. His other hand went to grasp her upper arm. Kate remained still, finding that she couldn't move. His eyes probed hers before he bent his head. She leaned lightly into him, tilting her face towards his. Her eyes slid shut as though they had a will of their own. The stable noises around them disappeared. Kate held her breath. Time seemed to stop as Adhemar's lips neared her own.

" My lord!" a distant call came.

Kate's eyes flew open. Adhemar released her. Smothering a groan, he stepped back. Kate, somewhat shaken, turned her head sharply in the direction the voice had come from. Seconds later Germaine appeared down the stable aisle. The herald stopped short upon seeing them. He looked from one to the other as though he sensed something was amiss.

" What is it?" Adhemar demanded his voice grating harshly.

Germaine flinched at his master's rough tone. Composing himself, he answered Adhemar in a cheerful manner." The wagons have arrived and I've been told the feast will commence within the hour."

Adhemar sent a quick glance to Kate. She was standing rigidly still, staring at the ground in front of her feet. He turned his attention to his herald.

" I shall ready myself at once." Adhemar informed Germaine. He moved towards where the herald was standing. " Take her to Marcus and have him keep an eye on her. Then come and see me. I'll give you your orders for the rest of the evening."

" Yes my lord," Germaine inclined his head respectfully.

Adhemar looked over his shoulder at Kate once more. She did not look up. The muscle along the side of his jaw clenched tightly. He turned and strode determinedly from the stables.

Kate moved her eyes upward to watch him go. When he was out of sight she felt her tense body relax. Her legs felt weak and her stomach was filled with an empty, fluttering sensation. She was shaken by what had nearly just occurred. What disturbed her most was not Adhemar's attempt to kiss her but her reaction to it. Had she really been about to let him? 

Kate glanced up from her musings to find Germaine watching her with interest. Exhaling a long breath, she stepped forward. Silently the two of them walked from the stables. The courtyard beyond was buzzing with activity and excitement for the upcoming banquet. 

The noisy atmosphere helped to bring Kate back to reality. She swallowed and collected her bearings. It had been a moment of weakness. Adhemar was a cruel villain. He was a man of the worst kind. How could she have even for a second considered allowing him to kiss her? 

It hadn't actually happened anyway, Kate told herself. A near-kiss was not the same thing as a real kiss. It meant nothing. She bit her lower lip between her teeth. At least she hoped it didn't.

*****

So how was it? I'd love you hear what you think. I obtained the spellings of the dance names from the English subtitles off of the DVD. I don't know if the spellings are accurate of not. If they aren't I apologize. 

Oh, I nearly forgot! Adhemar's being tone deaf was not of my creation. If you have the AKT DVD or if you get the chance to view it, check out the deleted scenes. There is a scene that was supposed to be interjected in the big dance/banquet scene. Count Adhemar leaves the banquet after calling upon William to show them a dance of Gelderland. Adhemar reveals to someone that he never saw the point in dancing or music and that he was " deaf to the tones." Music always sounded like "children squabbling" to him. I used that previously unused information to my advantage. 

Oh, and I wanted to thank you all for the reviews! They are what kept me motivated. Thanks!

Well, anyway. Back on track. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to finish it! I'll begin on number 15 immediately. I promise!


	15. Shall We Dance?

Chapter 15 is posted! Hurrah!!! I hope you enjoy! Read on!!!

Sweet Revenge 

By Tatiana

Chapter 15: Shall We Dance?

Adhemar dined at the head table with the lord of the manor, the lord's family, and close associates. The wealthy Lord Wesmark, in the celebration of his daughter's betrothal, had spared no expense. The food and drink flowed freely. The meal was rich and elaborate. Music and laughter resounded throughout the vast great hall. 

Adhemar forced himself to eat the food that was spread before him, but he did not taste it. All around him people were engaged in conversations; he did not partake. He was far to busy concentrating on his own affairs to pay attention to the silly goings-on around him.

In his mind, Adhemar was attempting to decipher the strange feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. His chest felt constricted, as though his breast was being crushed. Adhemar was wondering silently to himself. Could it be? No. He shook his head vehemently. It couldn't be. He had never felt this way before. He had never though it possible. 

Adhemar let out a long breath in an attempt to calm himself, to clear his head, but it didn't help. He sighed again, this time with defeat. It was. He was experiencing that dreaded feeling. He couldn't shake it. He was nervous.

Reaching for his goblet, he raised it to his lips and took a long swallow if the cool, red wine. He stared blankly out in front of him, shaking his head from side to side in self-disgust. Inside he was cursing himself for allowing himself to feel that way. Why now? He couldn't recall a single jousting match or even a wartime battle when he had been the slightest bit apprehensive. As much as he hated to, he had to admit his anxiousness at the prospect of dancing in front of all of these people.

He was nervous. It was a feeling that he had never known before. He hated it.

" It is time for dancing!" Lord Wesmark shouted merrily after an hour of feasting. 

A cheer went up. Several gentlemen rose to search for a partner. Adhemar remained seated. His blood had gone cold at Lord Wesmark's declaration. He feet were like lead. 

" Count Adhemar of Anjou." Lord Wesmark called. " I shall grant you the honor of dancing with my daughter in the absence of her affianced, on this celebration of her betrothal."

Adhemar's mouth went dry. He could not speak. With some effort he composed his features. His face did not reveal the havoc his nerves were wrecking upon his mind and body. He merely inclined his head to Lord Wesmark. As he slowly rose from his seat, his gaze turned sideways, peering far across the extensive hall, seeking something on the other side of the vast chamber. There, on a balcony overlooking the great hall, stood his herald and the blacksmith. They were leaning on the stone railing, observing Adhemar and the rich scene below them. 

Adhemar walked at a leisurely pace over to where the lord of the manor and his family were seated. He stopped in front of Lord Wesmark's daughter and with a gallant bow, offered the young lady his arm. She smiled, her cheeks flushing pink shyly, and rose, placing her hand lightly atop his forearm. Adhemar began to lead her from the dining tables. His eyes went to the balcony once more.

Across the room Adhemar could see Kate nod encouragingly. His face was a mask of composure as he led the young Lady Wesmark to the dance floor. His eyes darted continuously from his partner, to the other couples, and then back up to Kate. The other dancers took their places. Adhemar's heartbeat quickened.

His anxious eyes sought the balcony again. He saw Kate smile gently and, as the music began, her lips started to move as she counted aloud. Adhemar could not hear her words with his ears but he could hear her voice in the back of his mind. _One and two, three and four, five, six, seven…_

Mentally he counted with the melodic voice in his head. The dance began. He took his partner's hand and bowed over it. She curtsied.

*****

Kate watched as Adhemar danced with the daughter of Lord Wesmark below in the great hall. He danced with such ease and confidence that if she hadn't taught him herself just that afternoon, she would have thought he'd been dancing all his life. 

" You taught him well," Germaine commented from his place beside her as the dance continued.

" I tried," Kate replied modestly. 

Her eyes remained focused on Adhemar and his partner as they moved across the floor. Her brow wrinkled with thought. She caught her lower lip between her teeth. After a short time, she turned to the man beside her. 

" Germaine? Why is it Adhemar was never taught to dance before? Surely someone knew he could learn to dance despite his deafness to tone." she voiced her thoughts.

" His father ridiculed him for it," Germaine replied matter of factly. He glanced over to her sadly. " To Adhemar's father, being tone deaf was a weakness. It was just one of the many things that Philippe de Vitry held against his son."

" What?" Kate questioned in bewilderment. " Why would a father hold anything against his son?" 

Germaine let out a long sigh. " That is part of what is not my place to say." His shoulders moved in a helpless shrug of apology. 

" Why not?" Kate demanded in a hushed tone.

" Everything I know comes from my observations and other servants' accounts. Adhemar has never directly spoken to me about what happened." the herald defended.

" What happened Germaine?" Kate asked in a low, almost desperate tone.

" I cannot say," Germaine maintained regretfully. 

" No one knows Adhemar's story but you and he. Stories are meant to be told. He would never tell anyone. That leaves you. How can things be understood if an explanation for them is never given? I want to know what has caused Adhemar to be the cruel man everyone thinks him to be." Kate held the herald's gaze with her own. " Germaine," she said softly. " I need to know." 

A few moments of silence followed Kate's appeal. Germaine's brow furrowed. He broke their eye contact, turning his head to gaze out over the great hall. Kate watched the herald as he deliberated over whether or not to tell her what she wanted to know. He turned his head to look at her again.

" Very well," he relented with a sigh. He glanced over both his shoulders to assure that no one was around. " I shall make it my place to tell you."

Clearing his throat, Germaine pondered for a few moments. " Where to begin?" he mused aloud.

" In my experience," Kate said in forced solemnity. " It is always best to begin at the beginning." The teasing in her tone was audible. 

Germaine, catching her jesting manner, rewarded her with a rueful smile. 

" Adhemar was not born an only child." Germaine stated in commencement. "He was the younger of two sons. His older brother, Stephan, was three years his senior. Adhemar's birth not only brought another son to Philippe de Vitry, but took his wife as well. Following her labor, the midwives were unable to stop the bleeding. She bled to death shortly after Adhemar was brought into the world. Her death was yet another thing that Philippe de Vitry held against his youngest son."

" But it wasn't Adhemar's fault," Kate interjected ardently. Her forehead was creased with vexation. " His mother died of natural cause. Many women die in childbirth."

Germaine nodded slowly in agreement. Kate exhaled a firm breath and looked to him to proceed with his narrative.

The herald cleared his throat and continued. " As I said before, Adhemar had an elder brother. Stephan was their father's favorite for one very obvious reason. He was the firstborn. Nothing Stephan did was ever wrong in his father's eyes. Unfortunately for Adhemar, their father's unconditional approval did not apply past the firstborn." 

" Stephan was what you could call the perfect son. He had a natural talent of being good at whatever he did. Whether it was academics, hunting, sparring, or wooing women, Stephan was the master of it all. Philippe de Vitry was immensely proud of his eldest son's abilities. Needless to say his skills caused comparison between him and Adhemar. And no matter what, it always seemed that Adhemar was on the losing end. Adhemar did not possess a knack for everything as his brother had. He was not naturally talented. He worked hard to obtain every one of his skills."

" Their father's obvious favoritism caused a rift between the two brothers. The rift grew as they grew. Stephan had entered his teens and Adhemar was trailing by three years when they began to compete with one another. The sibling rivalry was fierce. No love was lost between them. Whether it was sparring, wrestling, horseback riding, it didn't matter. They competed in everything. The competitions were often violent, even bloody. The blood was usually Adhemar's. He, being three years younger, was an easy defeat for Stephan. But as they matured and Adhemar grew, it became increasingly difficult for Stephan to beat him. So Stephan, extremely frustrated and angry, began to cheat in order to win."

" When Adhemar went to his father to expose Stephan's dishonest and dishonorable methods, Philippe de Vitry merely shrugged and said, ' He won didn't he? That is all that matters.' As I said before, nothing Stephan did was wrong in his father's eyes. So Stephan kept on cheating and Adhemar kept on losing. Neither his father, nor his elder brother allowed him to forget that he was the loser."

" Winning is all that matters," Kate echoed softly. Repeating Philippe de Vitry caused her to shudder. 

Germaine nodded gloomily. " It continued this way all through Adhemar's adolescence. When he came of age, he was faced with a choice. As a younger son, he would inherit nothing. Adhemar had the choice of either entering a monastery or joining the military, just as all second sons have. He enlisted in the King's service, determined to make his father proud."

" Certainly that pleased his father," Kate asserted. " What more could Philippe de Vitry want than to have his son enter the army? Surely that was honorable enough for him." She looked to Germaine in question.

" An honorable choice it was indeed," Germaine agreed resolutely with her. " Adhemar proved to be a good soldier. He quickly moved up in rank several times over the next few years. By the time he and I met, he was a general and that was only four years after he had entered the service. It was enough to make any father proud. Any father, that is, except Philippe de Vitry. Adhemar worked hard to please him, to earn his approval by excelling as a general and a knight, but his father remained distant no matter what he did. Despite all of Adhemar's achievements, his father opened neither his heart nor his arms to his second son."

" Shortly after I came to be his herald, Adhemar received a missive from the steward of his father's estate. His older brother was dead. Adhemar was now his father's heir, the future Count of Anjou. He was deeply saddened by his brother's death. Stephan had been his rival for their father's love, but that didn't mean that Adhemar had no feelings for him. He hurried home to see his father. I accompanied him there."

" We arrived at his home to find it in somewhat of a disarray. Philippe de Vitry, after his eldest son's death and burial, had fallen ill. Adhemar first set the manor in order. Then he stayed by his father's bedside day and night. I stayed by Adhemar's side as much as I could. I overheard some of the exchanges that took place between Adhemar and his father."

" Even on his sick bed, Philippe de Vitry could not accept his only remaining son. He verbally ridiculed Adhemar for his faults, such as his tone deafness, the fact that he was untalented as a child. But most of all he scoffed at Adhemar's weaknesses, mainly his feelings of friendship for me, and yes, even Adhemar's love for him. He blamed his wife's death on his youngest son, accusing him of murdering her. He even went as far to say that he wished Adhemar had never been born and that he wished it had been Adhemar that had died and not Stephan."

" Adhemar received all of his father's curses and contempt with unwavering patience. He nursed him with silent tolerance and unspoken tenderness. But all of Adhemar's efforts were in vain. It soon became obvious that Philippe de Vitry was on his deathbed. Adhemar kept a vigil at his father's side, hoping and praying that he would live. His father knew that he would soon be dying, and instead of repenting for the injustices he had committed against his youngest son over the years, he added to them. His last allegation to Adhemar was by far the most harsh and damaging he had even spoken."

" Philippe de Vitry uttered, in his final words, a curse that has plagued his son ever since. He told Adhemar that he was the sorriest excuse for a son there ever was and that he would never be a great man or general. He proclaimed Adhemar to be weak. He said that he would rather die than admit to having fathered him. The final sentiment Philippe de Vitry left with his son was that he could never have been proud of him because Adhemar was not worthy. Shortly after having spoken his piece, Adhemar's father died in his sleep." 

Germaine fell silent. He turned his head to find Kate in deep thought. Her expression was one of abashed disbelief. It was as though she could not imagine a father so cruel.

" Some said that Philippe de Vitry died because the grief of his eldest son's death was too much for him. Others said that it was because both his eldest son's and his wife's deaths occurred in his lifetime and the pain of their passing was too great for him. Even fewer thought that perhaps he died because Adhemar could never live up to what his late brother was to their father."

" Oh Germaine," Kate spoke in an appalled whisper. " That is awful."

" The damage was done." the herald continued. " Adhemar took his father's bitter words to heart. He has never been the same since then. He has never been back to his manor. He has never mentioned the incident. Not a word. But I noticed the change in him almost immediately. He became a completely different person, a man he thought his father would have wanted him to be, a man he thought his father would have been proud of, and a man his father could have loved. A cruel and hard-hearted person who would do anything to win and anything to succeed." 

" So there you have it," Germaine sighed sadly. " Adhemar was not always the man you have come to know and despise. He was fashioned this way, by the harsh words of a grieving father whose expectations no one could live up to."

" That's horrible," Kate gasped in disbelief.

" But unfortunately true," the herald shook his head.

" Poor Adhemar," Kate murmured softly under her breath. 

She blinked in surprise. Poor Adhemar? Where had that come from? She never thought that she would actually feel sorry for him. At this very moment, her heart was flooded with sympathy. All this time she had thought that Count Adhemar was the way he was just because he was a rotten and evil person by nature. But that, much to her surprise, was not the case.

All of his life, Adhemar had been taught by his father, that he was not good enough. He had been constantly compared with his older brother and had never come out on top. His father basically taught him that he should do whatever was necessary to win. Even if he had to cheat. He had cheated at the World Championship when he thought he could not beat William. For some reason Adhemar was still trying to be the man his father would have wanted him to be. His older brother. 

Kate shook her head. She never thought she'd feel this way. Poor Adhemar. 

" I have some hope though," Germaine interrupted her thoughts, his tone contained a hint of optimism. " Hope that one day Adhemar will become his old self again."

" Why do you say that?" Kate asked. His comment piqued her curiosity. 

" I have seen glimpses of the old Adhemar lately," the herald admitted.

" Like when?" she demanded skeptically.

" Like when he jumped in the river after you," Germaine replied, watching her face closely. " And this afternoon when he asked you for your help. It's the first time I've seen real emotion out of him other than anger and indifference since…well…since the day we left his father's manor." The corners of Germaine's lips turned slightly upwards. " It is an encouraging sign."

Kate's eyes studied his face. She thought to herself for a moment, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. The herald smiled at her.

" It is you who has brought on this emotion." he accredited the event her. " I have a feeling that it is you and only you, who can keep it here, even if for only a short while." Germaine finished softly.

She gazed at him questioning wonder. What was he saying?

The music below them in the great hall concluded. Loud applause echoed off of the tall stone walls. Kate averted her eyes from the man beside her to the man below. She watched as Adhemar, looking extremely pleased with himself, bowed over the hand of Lord Wesmark's daughter. Blushing merrily, the pretty girl curtsied deeply and went in search of a new partner. The musicians signaled the start of another set. Adhemar, to Kate's surprise, turned to a lady to his left and offered himself as a dance partner. The lady graciously accepted.

Germaine pushed himself off the railing. Kate glanced at him in surprise. With a friendly grin he held out his hand to her. Kate mouth slowly turned into a questioning smile.

" Shall we dance?" Germaine asked, bowing low. His tone was kind and amiable.

Kate let out a laugh of pleasant astonishment. She regarded him with a look amazement. His face broke out into a grin as he stood there with his hand extended towards her. This was an offer that she could not refuse. Her eyes twinkled merrily as she reached out and took Germaine's hand. Germaine straightened as she curtsied.

*****

As Germaine and Kate danced together on the balcony above, Adhemar and partner danced on the floor below. His steps were fluid and confident. He felt as though he'd been dancing all his life. Adhemar's chest filed with pride with each step. It had been a long time since he'd felt this good. A simple dance lesson had given him a boost in confidence. And his teacher…well…he wasn't exactly sure what to think of her.

His eyes moved up to the balcony. What he saw almost caused him to miss a step. He caught himself, preventing a stumble. His eyes narrowed on the dancing couple on the balcony. He could just barely make out the sound of their laughter but he didn't need his ears to be able to tell that they were laughing. Kate's face was lit up with enthusiasm as she and her herald danced together. 

The muscle along his jawbone became taunt, his jaw clenched tightly. The dance ended. The music stopped. Adhemar's eyes never strayed from the scene on the balcony. His stare was fierce and disapproving. With a curt bow to his partner, Adhemar moved quickly with determined strides off the dance floor and out into the night.

*****

That is Chapter 15. I hope you are somewhat intrigued. I love that word! Intrigued. It sounds so… sorry! I've strayed from the subject of this little memo. Where was I? Ah, yes, I remember. 

I was pondering on the idea of creating some sort of an update mailing list. It was suggested in a review I got. I'm willing to give it a try if you are. If you would like to receive an email from me when I've posted a new chapter please email me at, tatiana_scribe@yahoo.com . I will add you to a list and send out an update notification when I have a new chapter posted. Is that how it is normally done? I'm new at the whole update list thing.

Sorry I've gabbed on and on for so long! Have a lovely day or evening, whichever it is right now where you are. ^_^


	16. Amen To That

Hi there! I'm back! Remember me? I hope so!!! I present to you Chapter 16. I hope you like it. I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so I think I'll do one now. I don't own any of the characters from A Knights Tale. Please don't sue! Thankies!!! Enjoy!!! 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 16: Amen to That

Adhemar entered the camp with a hurried, abrupt stride. As he passed his men, they all turned their heads, their eyes following him. Seated around cook fires, they had been conversing until Adhemar had appeared. Now they were all watching warily as their commander stalked around the camp. He was obviously searching for something as he glanced in, under and around the wagons. His men, baffled and speechless, watched him in heavy silence.

As he walked across the camp for the second time he suddenly stopped in the center with his back to them. Adhemar turned slowly around to peer at his men. A ripple of uneasiness passed through the group as their master's angry gaze passed over them. 

" Where is she?" Adhemar growled.

No one spoke. A few men glanced uneasily at one another. Not even one of the nearly two dozen men was willing to answer for fear of their master's hostility. Adhemar's scowl deepened.

" You!" Adhemar declared pointing at a young man to his left. " Where is she?" he demanded in a dark tone.

The young man rose, glancing down at his comrades with uncertainty. He moved his eyes to his master.

" She…uh…she," he stuttered.

" Out with it boy!" Adhemar ordered in a shout.

" She is with Germaine," the young man complied hurriedly.

A menacing glower rewarded the attendant's reply.

" I know that you idiot!" Adhemar scowled. " Where?"

The man gazed up at Adhemar with wide eyes.

" Where?" The Count barked.

He moved his eyes from the young man to scan the faces of the rest of his crew. A few pairs of eyes darted away, glancing at something behind him. Soon all of the men's gazes were directed at an object beyond where their master was standing. 

Adhemar's ears perked up when the sound of soft feminine laughter drifted past with the breeze. He turned slowly around to find Germaine and Kate walking towards the camp, side by side, from the same direction he himself had come from minutes ago. They were both smiling. Kate was laughing.

Adhemar's eyes narrowed as he watched them approach. Germaine glanced up from his amusing conversation with Kate. The herald's face spread into warm smile when he saw his master. He and Kate approached Adhemar. Kate grinned at Germaine's excitement.

" My lord!" the herald greeted enthusiastically. He was beaming. "What a marvelous evening! Everything was superb! Such a wonderful night for all!"

" Indeed?" Adhemar commented skeptically, raising an eyebrow. 

" Of course my lord! The dancing was magnificent!" Germaine replied cheerfully.

" Indeed?" Count Adhemar said again, his tone had become one of cynical amusement.

Germaine's smile faded from his face as he realized his master did not share his sense of triumph. He glanced over to Kate. She was watching Adhemar inquisitively, her brow was furrowed and her smile was gone. The herald turned his attention back to Adhemar.

" My lord?" Germaine questioned, his voice was filled with uncertainty 

" Was it indeed?" Adhemar repeated. " Marvelous for whom?" he asked.

Germaine's forehead wrinkled. " Why, for you of course." he replied.

" For me? Not for you?" Adhemar asked the herald, arching his eyebrows. Germaine regarded him with a blank stare. Adhemar turned his piercing gaze to Kate. " Or you?"

" What's wrong?" Kate asked slowly, eyeing him with cautious curiosity. " I thought you would be pleased. You danced beautifully."

" Oh I am pleased," Adhemar confirmed with a humorless laugh. " But dancing isn't the only cause of my satisfaction. There is another reason. You see, I have discovered what you are." His eyes glittered with secret knowledge, his voice containing a spiteful edge.

Kate frowned in confusion. " And what is that?" 

" You," Adhemar replied, his accusation was laced with disdain. " are nothing but a little Irish whore. It's no wonder Thatcher and his boys keep you around." His lip curled up over his lips to form a cynical sneer. 

Kate was stunned speechless. She'd certainly not been expecting that. She moved her lips to reply but Adhemar was not finished. 

" Nothing but a harlot," Adhemar jeered. " Cozying up with anything in breeches."

" What is this?" Kate demanded. Her voice contained a hint of hurt at his insults. " I compliment you and you reply by insulting me?" The tone of her voice became angry. "Did I miss something here? It was only a few hours ago that you were asking me for my help and now you are accusing me of whoring? You have no right and no proof to charge me with such loathsome deeds."

" Oh, cry me a river," he scoffed at her wounded tone and whining protests.

" Why? So you can insult me some more?" Kate demanded haughtily.

" So you can drown in it," Adhemar replied darkly.

Kate's mouth fell open. The unrestricted malice in his tone sent a shiver down her spine. The Count's lips were spread in a cold smirk. He was laughing at her.

" It is a good thing your husband died when he did before he found out what you are." Adhemar declared with a cynical chuckle. He raised his eyebrows. " Or did he know before? Perhaps the forge was not the only business the two of you ran together."

The sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded in the air. Dead silence followed. All eyes were riveted on Kate and Adhemar. Adhemar's head was turned to the side, forced into that position by the power of Kate's slap. The pale outline of a hand print was contrasted against the angry redness of his skin.

" How dare you!" Kate hissed fervently.

" How dare I?" he echoed cynically, his voice was think with rage at the audacity she had by striking him. 

" Yes, you." Kate's voice became steady and firm. " You who has never done a noble thing in your life. You who has no virtuous bone in your body." 

Adhemar let out another snort of humorless laughter. " Yes, yes. " Adhemar waved his hand in a dismissive manner. " I've heard all of this before. Me who has no heart." he mocked.

Kate met his contemptuous gaze. " You whom even a father could not love." she finished. The contemptuous tone of her voice matched that of his own. Her angry eyes bore into his own.

Adhemar's cynical smirk faded. His eyes, riveted on her, widened and filled with shock. He shifted his gaze to Germaine, the shock turned to accusation of betrayal.

His features became expressionless. The animosity in his eyes faded. His broad shoulders slumped as he stepped backwards, away from Kate and his herald. Without a glance or another word to anyone, he turned and walked slowly and silently from the camp. Kate, Germaine, and Adhemar's men watched silently as he disappeared into the night. 

*****

William, Wat, Roland and Chaucer sat around a crackling campfire. The four companions passed a wineskin among them. All were silent, content to merely stare into the fire. Jocelyn and Christina had retired shortly after dark, once Wat, Chaucer, and Gunther, had set up their tent and Roland had fixed dinner. 

" This is the life!" William sighed happily, as he stretched his arms above his head and leaned to lay on his back on the ground. " Eh boys?" 

Roland, Wat, and Chaucer exchanged glances. None of them replied.

" Boys?" William called out from his back. He propped himself up on his elbows. " Just like old times, eh?" He grinned at them.

The two squires and the herald looked at one another again. William looked from one to the other from across the fire. Wat and Roland stared at Chaucer, nodding at him, urging him to speak up.

" Not exactly," Chaucer answered William's inquiry very slowly. He was eyeing Roland's passive expression and Wat's scowling face.

William's smile faded. His brow wrinkled. " What do you mean?"

" Well, William, it's just that things are a little different this time." Chaucer explained gently, attempting to be delicate with the subject matter.

" Like what?" William asked.

Chaucer's eyes went to Roland, imploring for aid. Roland shrugged and shook his head. 

" Like…" Geoff began, dragging out the word as he racked his brains for the right way to put his answer.

" Like having to be at the beck and call of a lady!" Wat burst out fiercely. " I am sorry Will but having to set up that damn tent was enough. Then it's, ' Oh Wat, be a dear and get me some water. Warm it over the fire first won't you?' or ' Wat go and fetch my trunk from the wagon,' or ' Wat could you…'"

" We get the point Wat!" Chaucer cut him of with a firm tone and a glare. The herald made a slicing motion across his neck as a signal for Wat to cut it out. 

" Not to mention how much time we are losing!" Wat continued his tirade, ignoring the herald. " We could have traveled twice as far if they weren't tagging along!" Wat took in a deep breath and fell silent, having said his piece. 

William regarded his redheaded friend with astonishment. Roland's eyes were wide and Gunther was glancing nervously between William and Wat. He was fearful for Wat. It was never good to take such a tone with any master.

" Wat!" Chaucer scolded.

" What?" Wat demanded defensively.

" Have you ever heard of a thing called tact?" Geoff asked with exasperation.

" No, " Wat replied, his expression was one of puzzlement. "What's that?" 

A grin split across William's face. Roland chuckled, his shoulders beginning to shake violently. Chaucer's mouth fell slightly open. The herald shook his head it silent disbelief, throwing up his hands. Gunther watched all of their reactions with mixed feelings of relief and wonder. His previous master would have laid him flat with a fist for speaking as Wat had.

" What!" Wat demanded again, staring at them all as though they were crazy.

Roland's shoulders began to shake even harder. William began to laugh. Chaucer cracked a smile, still shaking his head at his redheaded friend. Gunther tittered a bit, still a little nervous about the unfamiliar camaraderie between William and his attendants.

" Oh," William breathed after his laughter had subsided. He clutched his side. " I haven't laughed like that for a long time." he declared with a contented smile.

" Not since Kate was abducted," Roland observed. They all exchanged glances. The mood turned more somber, smiles and laughter fading. 

" That is another thing that isn't like old times," Wat sighed. " Kate isn't here." They all nodded. It was silent for a few moments.

" Yes," Chaucer agreed sullenly. " It isn't quite the same without her."

" I never realized how much I would miss her." William remarked to himself. He glanced around the fire at his friends. " For the longest time I didn't want her tagging along and now that she's gone I wouldn't have her anywhere but here with us."

" One thing is for sure," Roland commented. " We certainly took her for granted. Not only as a blacksmith but as a friend." The five companions nodded sadly.

" As soon as we catch up with Adhemar I'll fong him!" Wat shouted suddenly.

" He's got a long lead Wat," William said.

" Then why are we sitting around? Every minute we sit here, the further the distance between us and Adhemar becomes!" Wat growled. " We'll never catch him at this rate!"

" Calm down Wat," Geoff said. " We'll get there soon enough."

" The longer we take, the longer Kate must suffer at the hands of Adhemar!" Wat cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

" Easy there Master Falhurst," Gunther ventured into the conversation for the first time that evening. " Adhemar won't harm her. He needs her."

" You cannot know that for sure!" Wat insisted.

" Think on it Wat," Geoff explained. " Adhemar fired Gunther for hurting her on accident. He would not turn around and harm her on purpose."

" Are you positive?" Wat demanded. " Because it is Count Adhemar we're talking about here."

Chaucer did not answer. He stared into the fire, his forehead creased with worried contemplation. 

" Adhemar will wish he never laid eyes on Kate when I get through with him." Wat vowed. " He will know pain."

" Careful Wat," Roland warned. " Adhemar is a nobleman. The only place he can be beaten is in the lists or on the battlefield, unless you fancy the stocks."

" That isn't fair," Wat sighed dejectedly. His shoulders slumped.

" The only way to cause Adhemar pain is to hurt his heart," Chaucer observed.

" That's impossible," William disagreed. He rubbed his hand over his lips and the blonde stubble growing on his unshaven chin. " He has no heart."

" Well, we can hurt his pride!" Chaucer declared. " He has loads of pride."

" How do we do that?" Wat asked.

" That is simple. " Geoff replied. " William will marry Jocelyn and we'll get Kate back. That'll hurt his pride for sure."

" But we don't even know how we're going to accomplish that yet!" Roland exclaimed.

" And we can't accomplish that until we catch up to him," Wat added.

" Trouble me not with details my friends. We will think of something. And then Adhemar will pay for the injustices he has committed!" Chaucer proclaimed valiantly.

" Easier said then done," Gunther muttered, unconvinced.

" Amen to that," William sighed sullenly in agreement.

*****

Well, that's all for now. More coming soon, I promise. If you would like me to email you when I've got Chapter 17 up, just send me your email address and I'll add you to my update list. Thanks so much for reading!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Love 'em!!!


	17. Heart to Heart

All right. Now…I know I haven't updated in awhile…but I do have several very good reasons. Such as…track, final exams, high school graduation and all the headaches that come with it, graduation parties to throw and attend…I could go on and on! I also went on vacation to Virginia Beach and Chincoteague Island. Fun, fun! I actually had this chapter finished the day before I left and attempted to post it but my computer wouldn't load fanfiction.net. So everything has been hectic. 

But good news! It's all over! Hurrah! I made it through! I'm very sorry that making it through meant not updated for nearly two months, but what's done is done, and I am happy to report all of my graduation stuff is done and so is this chapter! Finally!

Thanks for sticking with me. I was starting to get scared there for a second, scared that I might have lost you there! I deeply appreciate all of your reviews and encouragement! I hope you enjoy the chapter you've been, oh so patiently, waiting for! And I thank you again for your patience! THANKIES!!! Okay! I'll shut up now and let you get to Chapter 17! Enjoy!

Sweet Revenge

By: Tatiana

Chapter 17: Heart to Heart

Kate awoke to a camp full of activity. Count Adhemar's men were packing equipment and readying horses for the continuation of their journey. She sat up only to find that Germaine was approaching. He had a small loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese in his hands. Kate let out a long sigh as the memories of the night before came flooding back into her head. She looked up to Germaine with a despondent expression. Germaine, taking no heed of her forlorn demeanor, sat down on a nearby crate and with a friendly smile, offered her the food.

Kate's eyes merely fell to the ground in response. Germaine's smile faded at her somber response. 

" Are you not well this morning?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He leaned forward, gazing at her in concerned earnest. 

Kate shook her head slowly for side to side. The kind worry in his voice made her feel even worse about the events of the night before. She had broken his trust when she used what he said in confidence to her to hurt Count Adhemar as much the count had wounded her. Yet Germaine was still courteous and kind, even after her transgression.

" What is the matter?" Germaine questioned.

" Last evening," Kate replied in a small voice.

" Oh," Germaine said simply as he realized what troubled her. He pressed his lips together, trying to think of what to say. Kate spoke before he could. 

" I should not have betrayed your confidence in that way. In doing so, I have put you in the path of Adhemar's anger. I am so sorry Germaine," Kate apologized, her voice was filled with regret.

" No," he sighed, shaking his head. " Perhaps it is better this way. It has done Adhemar no good to keep his painful past locked away. Silence has done nothing but further cement Philippe de Vitry's ideals into Adhemar's mind and heart. No, silence has done no good at all."

" You are a good friend Germaine," Kate declared, her tone contained a hint of admiration.

" No, I am afraid not." Germaine protested sadly. " A good friend would have said something a long time ago and stopped his transformation before it began. I am not a good friend. I am a coward."

" You stood by him all these years, Germaine." Kate insisted comfortingly. " That shows you care. Not many men would have stuck around. That is the sign of a true friend."

Germaine nodded thoughtfully. When his eyes met hers again, a slight smile formed on his lips. " Thank you, Kate."

" There is no need to thank me Germaine. I'm the one who got you into this mess." Kate shook her head dolefully.

Germaine put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " It needed to be said." he stated with resolve. " I am glad it was you who brought it out into the open. Perhaps now Adhemar will finally face it. Maybe now he will realize that the man his father wanted him to be is no man at all, but a monster. And it will have all been because of you. We all may thank you one day."

" Perhaps," Kate's brow furrowed, unconvinced. She stared at the ground. After a few moments she glanced up to the man beside her. " Thank you, Germaine." she said softly.

" Oh!" the herald waved his hand in modest dismissal. " No need to thank me!" he grinned, repeating her earlier words teasingly.

The corners of Kate's lips tilted gently upwards. Germaine patted her shoulder reassuringly and then standing, went to see to his morning duties. Kate's eyes followed the herald as he walked away. A deep rumble in her stomach interrupted her train of thought. With a sigh she began to eat the food that Germaine had brought her. She was so hungry she couldn't think straight. The meager meal was finished in a short time. Kate rose from her blanket on the ground and stretched the kinks out of her back, arms, and legs. She took another look around. 

The wagons were all loaded, the men standing by their horses, and Germaine was hurrying around, making sure that all was ready to resume the journey. Kate frowned in puzzlement. Everyone was in place, except Adhemar. He was no where to be seen. Another flashback of the night before intruded upon Kate's thoughts. She flinched and pushed those thoughts from her mind. She had not the stomach to sort through the insults she and Adhemar had exchanged last evening. 

" Germaine!" came a bark.

Kate turned her head sharply towards the harsh summons. Adhemar entered the camp to Kate's left. Her head turned, following him as he walked straight past her, not even sparing her a glance. He went to the herald and issued a few orders. He then turned from Germaine and scanning the camp, his gaze happened upon her. Adhemar's eyes narrowed into slits as he regarded her. Kate met his gaze and raised her chin a notch before he looked away. With a sneer of disgust he broke eye contact. 

Adhemar motioned with his hand for the men he had designated in his orders to follow. With that he crossed the camp once more and made his way for Lord Wesmark's manor. A group of about a half dozen men followed him. Germaine took up the rear, catching Kate's elbow along the way. She fell in step beside him, her heartbeat sped up frantically. 

" Where are we going?" Kate whispered to Germaine.

The herald squeezed her arm comfortingly. " The stables."

Kate let out a sigh of relief. For a moment she had thought they were going to turn her into the magistrate like Adhemar had threatened from the beginning. She'd certainly angered Adhemar enough last night to provoke him into doing it. He probably wanted nothing more than to get rid of her. Funny, that is the exact sentiment she had about him. She wanted nothing more than to be back with Will and the gang and out of the mess of Adhemar's revenge. She had no desire to keep trading insult after insult with him. Nothing was being accomplished except the pouring of salt in wounds that had not yet healed. For her the wound was her late husband, for him it was his deceased father. Neither was easily handled, and both were incredibly painful. 

They soon caught up with the determined strides of Count Adhemar just as he was reaching the stables of Lord Wesmark. Lord Wesmark, a few of his attendants, and the stable master, were standing in wait at the entrance. 

" Ah! Count Adhemar!" Lord Wesmark called upon sighting them. " So good to see you up and about this morning after the festivities of last evening!"

" Lord Wesmark," Adhemar greeted, and stopping in front of the older man, inclined his head politely.

Wesmark smiled and motioned for the count to walk beside him. " Come! I have just the charger for you!"

Adhemar did not return the older man's smile but fell into step beside him. The rest of the party, which included Kate and Germaine, followed. They passed down the aisle between the stalls, and through the very location where Kate had taught Adhemar to dance the afternoon before. Kate's eyes inadvertently went to the back of Adhemar's head, as he walked several feet ahead. Perhaps it had been only her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw his head move slightly, as though he were stealing a glance back at her, as though he too was remembering the events of yesterday.

Kate's eyes narrowed in consideration. Finally she shook her head. No, it had only been her imagination. But what surprised her was not the fact that she'd imagined it in the first place, but at the feeling of disappointment that had crept up on her when she had realized it had indeed only been her imagination. She shook her head again, but this time forcefully, trying to clear her head of such ridiculous thoughts.

" Here we are!" Lord Wesmark exclaimed coming to a halt in the middle of the stable's passageway. " I have no better horse in all my stables to offer you!"

Kate peered around the men in front of her. A massive black stallion stood in the cobbled aisle. Two grooms stood at the spirited creature's head, keeping hold of its halter. Even in the dim light the animal's coat glistened. Kate's eyes widened in appreciation. The stallion was beautiful. 

Adhemar was silent. He stepped forward towards the ebony charger. The stallion laid its ears back flat on its head at his nearing. The animal tossed its head, its black mane flying. It attempted to rear, but the two grooms, not without difficulty, held the horse fast. With an angry snort, the stallion brought its front hooves back down onto the cobblestones that were the floor. It regarded Adhemar warily, as he took another step closer.

" Ah, he's a spirited one, isn't he now?" Wesmark remarked under his breath to no one in particular. His voice was full of awe. 

Kate glanced over to the older man. Her smile did not appear on her lips but it was present in her eyes. She found that she admired Lord Wesmark. He had an obvious love of horses. It warmed her heart to see that the man, even after all his years of breeding and raising the animals, still could be enraptured by their beauty and strength. Kate turned her eyes back to the stallion and murmured her agreement. 

Adhemar took yet another step towards the nervous animal. The stallion pranced a bit. Adhemar was now standing shoulder to shoulder with the beautiful beast. He reached out with one hand, and laid it gently on the black's neck. He received a disapproving snort from the animal as it flattened its ears even further back. 

Kate watched her captor as he ran his hand over the sleek withers and down along the back of the black stallion. His attention was riveted on the animal before him. All else was gone from his mind. A jittery shiver shook the stallion's body. The animal stomped his hooves restlessly. Adhemar moved his other hand to set on the side of the horse's neck and murmured a few calming words. The horse's ears perked up, flicking back and forth, listening to Adhemar's soothing voice. After a few moments the ebony stallion let out a deep, shuddering sigh as the Count's calming words took effect.

Kate's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she watched the scene before her. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. How could it be? The man who stood before her in this very instant was not the same man that she had encountered last night. He was different somehow. His face was calm; the hardness of his normal expression had vanished, almost as though he too, was soothed and calm like the stallion. 

It was in that moment that Kate was struck by a feeling of regret at the words she had spoken the night before. She had never before uttered words so cruel and heartless. Oh, she knew that Adhemar had had it coming, but it was so unlike her to lash out so fiercely. There was something about him that constantly put her on edge, on the defensive. She hated it. And yet there were times when he was like this. Calm, serene, and easygoing. A completely different person. The person that Germaine called the "Old" Adhemar. Either way he still managed to throw her for a loop. He was the most confusing man Kate had ever known.

*****

Adhemar knew an excellent stallion when he saw one. He negotiated the purchase only minutes after seeing the beast. The stallion was everything Adhemar could ask for, strong, spirited, and dangerous. And of course, it was black, Adhemar's signature color. He would have been daft to pass up an animal of that quality. Sure, the price Lord Wesmark had asked for was a little steep but he was not known as one of the best horse breeder in Europe for nothing. 

Although the older man's enthusiastic and jolly manner at times irritated Adhemar, he couldn't help but like Lord Wesmark. He was a good man, and an excellent horseman as well as horse breeder. But above all things Adhemar took note of the relationships between Lord Wesmark's and the people around him. He was deeply respected and liked by those below him. His family loved him dearly. He was successful as lord of the manner and bred the best horseflesh in all of Europe. Adhemar mused that perhaps the reason Lord Wesmark was always so happy, was because he had every reason to be so. Though Adhemar would not admit it to himself, as thoughts of Lord Wesmark passed through his mind, a stab of something akin to jealously assailed his chest. 

Adhemar ordered his men to take the stallion back to camp while he paid Lord Wesmark. He followed shortly after. The camp was a packed and ready to go when he arrived back there. Germaine stood at the head of the convoy, holding Adhemar's bay gelding. 

" Germaine," Adhemar called as he approached. The herald looked to his master. " You are no longer to watch the blacksmith. The duty is now John's responsibility."

" What?" Germaine asked in confusion.

" Did you not hear what I said? Perhaps you should speak less and listen more. Open your ears and not your mouth." Adhemar's voice was laced with disapproval. 

" Yes my lord," Germaine dipped his head in compliance.

" You are not to have any contact what so ever with her from now on. Not a word." Adhemar continued. " Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes my lord," the herald replied, his voice was barely above a whisper.

" In the meantime you shall ride at the rear of the convoy and check the progress of the wagons." Adhemar finished issuing Germaine's new orders. 

Germaine's brow furrowed at this order. It was one of the lowest ranking duties. Adhemar was clearly intent on punishing him.

" Get to it," Adhemar ordered. He took the reins from Germaine's hands and mounted the gelding. 

He gave a shout and a wave. His men hurried to their horses. Giving his horse a kick, Adhemar started forward, ahead of the caravan. Germaine stared after his master for a few moments and then, setting his shoulders in determination, mounted his own horse and trotted after him.

" My lord!" he called after his master.

Adhemar did not halt his gelding from its walking pace.

" My lord, I wish to speak with you," he tried again.

" I believe I made myself clear Germaine. There is nothing to discuss." Adhemar remarked with disinterest.

" I wish to speak with you about last evening." Germaine elaborated.

Adhemar was silent for a few moments. His eyes stared out in front of him. Germaine pulled his horse beside Adhemar's. Adhemar turned to look Germaine in the face.

" You said quite enough last night," he said in a low, almost bitter tone.

" I want to explain," Germaine insisted.

" No explanation is needed. It was clear last night and it is clear now." Adhemar argued.

" My lord, nothing happened between Kate and I," Germaine declared.

Adhemar arched an eyebrow. " Oh, its Kate now is it?" Germaine opened his mouth to reply but Adhemar held up a hand, silencing him. " I'll hear no more on the subject Germaine. Your loyalties are clearly elsewhere. You could not keep your mouth shut and you are paying the price. I have nothing more to say on the matter!"

" No!" Germaine reined his horse in front of Adhemar's, cutting him off. Adhemar's eyes widened in surprise. Both men's horses came to an abrupt halt.

" What did you say?" Adhemar demanded in a low voice, sitting up straight in his saddle and glaring fiercely at the herald.

A flicker of uncertainty passed across Germaine's face. But it was immediately replaced with a determined expression. Germaine raised his chin a notch. 

" No," he repeated in a firm, confident tone. Adhemar's eyebrows arched. " I have not said enough. I have stayed quiet for too long. I will be silent no longer. I shall say what I should have said years ago!"

" And what is that?" Adhemar asked in a low, disapproving tone.

" Your father is gone. No matter what you do, nothing can change that." Germaine replied.

Adhemar's eyes filled with surprise, which he immediately disguised. He adopted an indifferent expression. " Yes Germaine. I know. He has been dead for some time now. Didn't you know?" he said dryly.

" Adhemar." Germaine stated simply. 

The surprise of his herald addressing him by his name in stead of the usual "my lord" caused Adhemar to do a double take. His gaze met Germaine's. In them he did not see pity, nor fear, but compassion. They were the eyes of a friend. A friend that he'd turned away from long ago. Adhemar felt his anger slip slightly.

" You are right, he has been dead for some time." Germaine continued. " So why are you still trying to live up to his expectations?"

Silence followed. Adhemar's brow furrowed. He stared at Germaine, his eyes hard. The herald held his gaze. For once he did not flinch or cower at his master's angry glare. He said what he'd been keeping inside since Philippe de Vitry's death. Finally it was out in the open. Germaine was no longer afraid of Adhemar. He merely wanted his friend back. 

" You are in no position to speak to me in such a manner," Adhemar said finally in a slow, deep voice. 

" I am in such a position!" Germaine argued. " Whether you will acknowledge it or not Adhemar, I am your friend. And as your friend I am telling you here and now that you have changed. You are not the same man that saved my life all those years ago. You are not the same man who befriended me. You have changed."

" Everyone changes. Life is change." Adhemar argued.

" Everyone changes, yes, but for the better. You have changed for the worst. You have allowed your father's opinions of the perfect son to mold you into someone you are not."

" I am who I am, Germaine! And I'm not about to let you or anyone else tell me who I was or who I should be!" Adhemar shouted.

" I'm not trying to tell you who you should be! You gave your father that privilege. Even in death he holds that power over you!" Germaine protested. " Me?" he snorted. " Tell you who you are? You must be jesting, my lord!" Adhemar was silent. Germaine took a deep breath. His voice softened. " I am only trying to be honest with you. That's what a friend does. Granted, I haven't been a very good one over the last few years but I consider you my friend, even if you no longer consider me yours."

Germaine watched his master's face. Adhemar averted his gaze, instead staring off down the road, His jaw was set and his forehead was furrowed. The hope in Germaine's eyes faded. His shoulders slumped and his face fell. After taking in a deep breath, he let out a long sigh.

" That is all I wished to say. I will go and see to my new duties." Germaine switched back into the role of servant and inclined his head respectfully. He nudged his horse into a walk and headed towards the back of the convoy.

" Germaine," Adhemar called flatly. The herald turned around in his saddle to look questioning at his master. Adhemar waited a few moments before he spoke next, looking thoughtful. He opened his mouth as if to speak, only to close it again. A moment more passed. He raised his eyes to his herald's. " I have changed my mind. You shall resume your former duties immediately."

Adhemar turned his horse back so that he and Germaine were side by side. Both were silent as they exchanged glances. The corners of Germaine's mouth turned slightly upward. Adhemar slowly nodded his head. They understood one another. No words were necessary. Adhemar grasped his reins in one hand and raised the other to clap Germaine on the shoulder. Only then did Germaine allow his smile to surface. Despite himself, Adhemar could not help his own lips from tilting ever so slightly upwards.

Kate was curiously watching the exchange from a distance. She shook her head in silent wonder. So it was possible. Adhemar could forgive. But to what extent could he forgive? To what extent could she?

*****

Whew!!! Now you're probably wondering what was so hard about that right? Don't forget how busy I was. And, well, I hate to admit it, but I got stuck for a little while. Why does Writer's Block have to be so faithful and the Muse of Creativity so fickle? Does anyone know, because I surely don't! ^_^ 


	18. For Pride or Honor

Chapter 18 has arrived! Hurrah! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! Oh, and I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile so here it goes: I do not own, and did not create, A Knight's Tale or its characters. Okay, now it's time to read on! 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 18: For Pride or Honor

The night was a cool one; crisp and clear. Much to the surprise of many, including Kate, Adhemar ordered his men to stop for the night and make camp. As the men gladly settled down for the evening, cooking dinner and talking quietly around the cook fires. Adhemar spent time with his new stallion. The beast was still wary of him but tolerated his touch. Adhemar stood at the stallion's enormous head, holding its halter with one hand and stroking its cheek with the other. With an occasional snort, the horse voiced its disapproval, but soon gave up trying to toss its head after the first few attempts. 

Adhemar merely continued to gently run his hand along the stallion's muzzle. After the horse calmed, Adhemar allowed his gaze to wander across the camp.

" Germaine," Adhemar called to his herald who was only a few yards away.

" Yes my lord?" Germaine hurried to his master's side. 

Despite the rekindling of their friendship earlier that day, they had both agreed it would be best if Germaine still addressed his master formally. Not to do so would set a bad example for the rest of the men. If Germaine called Adhemar by his first name, it would show the men that the herald didn't consider the Count as his social and professional superior. So Germaine addressed him as "my lord" in public and Adhemar in private.

Adhemar sent a glance over his left shoulder. Germaine followed the direction of Adhemar's gaze. Several small cook fires glowed cheerfully. The specific one Adhemar had designated with his fleeting look was deserted except for a solitary figure, Kate. None of Adhemar's men dared to go near her, even though their master's mood had seemed improved towards Germaine. They had no desire to be caught between the Count and the female blacksmith. 

Kate was seated on the ground hugging her knees to her, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. 

" What's the matter with her?" Adhemar asked nonchalantly, focusing his attention back on the stallion before him. 

" I would assume she is pondering the words passed between the two of you last evening," Germaine answered. To his surprise, beside him Adhemar flinched slightly.

" I was a little harsh with her," Adhemar admitted quietly.

Germaine arched an eyebrow. " A little?" he asked with a snort.

Now it was Adhemar's turn to raise an eyebrow. But instead of getting angry at Germaine's audacity, he felt a trace of pride. He found that having Germaine be honest instead of always agreeable was somewhat refreshing. 

" Very well," he gave in after a few moments, not meeting the herald's eyes. He held the black stallion's head firmly in front of him, studying its forelock intently. " I was quite harsh with her."

" Quite," Germaine agreed with approval.

" But she was equally harsh with me!" Adhemar quickly interjected. He glanced at Germaine for a reaction.

" She was," Germaine resolved more slowly than before.

" But?" Adhemar monotonously prodded the conjunction that was sure to be on the tip of Germaine's tongue. 

" But, if you were attacked so venomously, would you not strike back with a blow just as injurious?" Germaine questioned.

Adhemar thought for a few moments. He let out a breath and turned to regard his herald with a look of resignation. " Well said Germaine." His gaze focused beyond the herald, on the lone figure seated near the small fire. " Well said." he murmured again.

Germaine bent at the waist in a respectful bow and moved silently away, leaving Adhemar to his own thoughts. The Count attempted to contemplate the plans that would unfold over the next several days, but his mind kept turning to the lonely figure by the fire. 

His musings took him back to the night Kate had taught him to dance. Even now as he looked back, he was astonished by her actions. He'd been nothing but cruel to her from their first encounter, and yet she had still offered to help him when he was in need. It had been the last thing he'd expected her to do. 

But what surprised him the most was her reaction to his tone deafness. Anyone else would have rubbed it in his face. Hell, his own father had mocked him for it. But Kate hadn't. She'd merely taken it in stride and treated him with nothing but kindness and compassion, despite his fiendish treatment of her.

Her unexpected compassion had caught him off guard and had caused a breech in his wall of indifference. Maybe that was what caused his lapse in judgment. Why else would he have let his guard down at the end of the lesson? Had he actually tried to kiss her? What on earth had possessed him? Kate was by no means attractive, or at least she should not have been. She was nothing like the women he had pursued in the past. It must have been her understanding nature that had fooled him into the sudden temptation. There was no other explanation, none he wished to consider, anyway.

Adhemar shook his head as his thoughts progressed to his actions after Lord Wesmark's banquet. Perhaps he'd pushed her tolerance too far with the barb about her husband. He couldn't help but question whether she'd deserved it. He had spoken in anger, but then again, nearly everything he ever said to her was in anger. 

Why did he allow her to get under his skin? He was proficient in the air of indifference, yet the sight of her dancing with Germaine had angered him beyond rational thought, let alone the appearance of indifference. Fierce emotion had driven him to rip into her the way he had. In his heart he had felt betrayed upon seeing her and Germaine dancing and laughing together that night, but the feeling had not been in regards to his herald, but with regards to her. Perhaps he'd gone too far, spoken to harshly. It was entirely possible, for he knew better than anyone, how badly words could wound. 

*****

Kate sat alone, huddled by the fire. She stared at the dancing flames

Never had she encountered a person so angry at the world and all its inhabitants. Never had she known a person that could make her lose her temper like he could.

The intensity of the feelings that Adhemar evoked in her was frightening. No one made her as angry as he, or as regretful. No matter how much she told herself that he was an evil man and that he didn't deserve sympathy, she still felt for his pain and regretted her unkind words.

It worried her. In her heart she felt different. Every time she saw him, her heart seemed to almost skip a beat, not out of dread or fear, but out of something she couldn't explain. Or was afraid to. She'd never felt anything quite like it. It made her wary; the fear of the unknown. 

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought her back to reality. She swiveled her head in the direction the sound came from. Standing a few yards to her left was the very man she'd been pondering. 

Dressed in all black, he stood just beyond the ring of light cast by the fire. His face was shadowed but she could feel his gaze on her. He took a step into the firelight. Kate sharply turned her head to stare straight ahead and held the position rigidly. Despite her obvious dismissal, he continued to stroll slowly forward.

Kate raised her chin and sent a cool stare in his direction " What do you want?"

" Your warm reception humbles me," he drawled dryly with a slight smirk.

Kate's spine erected as she prepared to take the defensive in the battle of wits that was inevitably to follow. The corners of Adhemar's lips slowly fell as he took note of her response. It appeared as though she had raised invisible shields around herself, preparing to endure whatever cutting remarks he had to dish out. He mentally checked himself. His purpose for approaching her was not to rub salt into the wounds he'd inflicted the previous evening. 

" I have come merely to say that the accusations I made last evening were unduly harsh." Adhemar amended. The words came out slowly with a hint of reluctance. "I should not have said such things." he added in a low tone. 

Kate's eyes widened as she regarded him with mild curiosity. " Is this an apology?"

Adhemar stiffened. He stood to his full height. His chin tilted up a notch. " I never apologize." he stated firmly. "I am merely admitting that it is possible that I may have been overly harsh last night."

A hint of a smile passed over Kate's lips at his reply. It was immediately replaced with a more serious expression. Kate shook her head in silent wonder. The man was an ever-changing mystery. She took a deep breath. 

" And I should not have said what I did about your father." Kate sighed wearily. " It was cruel and absolutely none of my business."

" Well, you are correct about it being none of your business," Adhemar cleared his throat. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes darted about. " Just as your husband was none of mine."

Kate nodded slightly, turning her head to stare into the flickering flames before her. " At least we agree on one thing." She rested her chin on her knees once more. 

Adhemar's gaze focused on her face, which was illuminated by the dancing light of the fire. His expression smoothed. After few moments Kate sent a glance his way to find him watching her.

" What?" she demanded.

He blinked. " What?"

" Why are you looking at me like that?" she replied.

" Like what?" Adhemar questioned defensively. " I wasn't looking at you in any particular way."

" Exactly," Kate agreed. " Shouldn't you be glowering or brooding." Her tone contained a hint of teasing. 

The beginning of a smile tipped the corners of his mouth, but he restrained it. Kate didn't miss the hint of humor peeking through. She watched him closely, listening for his reply.

" No," he answered carefully. " I reserve those looks for times when I wish to intimidate my subjects." Kate arched an eyebrow. " Since such expressions do not seem to work as well on you as they work on others, I have decided they are not worth the effort where you are concerned." The corner of his lip tilted ever-so-slightly upwards.

If Kate hadn't been utterly confused and astonished by Adhemar's show of humor, however tiny it may have been, she would have laughed out loud. It was all she could do to keep her mouth from dropping open. He was looking to her, his gold-green eyes full of expectancy. He was waiting for a retort. Thrown off balance by his attempt at a jest, she scrambled to gather her wits as she opened her mouth to reply.

" Surely you must find it refreshing to have encountered such a person as I." Kate returned lamely. " How much fun can it be to intimidate everyone you meet?"

" Quite a lot of fun actually." Adhemar shot back ardently. " And I had no trouble doing it until you came along." 

" But you forget," She shook her head slowly from side to side. " I didn't just come along. You abducted me. Let me go and you can go back to striking terror into the hearts of all who cross you." She finished her last sentence with a dramatic flourish. 

" Well now, setting you free wouldn't do me any good, for you now seem to be influencing Germaine. My glowers no longer daunt him either." Adhemar allowed the corners of his lips to turn up at the thought of his friend. " So you see," He seated himself a short distance away from her and stretched his long legs casually before him " Letting you go is not an option. Whether you stay or whether you go, I am still stuck with someone whom I no longer intimidate." He shifted his gaze from her to the fire. " And besides, if I let you go now, how will I ever get my armor or avenge my honor?"

" Ah, yes." Kate gave a sharp snort, all the humor gone from her voice. " Your Grand Revenge."

The bitterness present in her tone caused Adhemar's eyes to focus once more on her face. She was staring at the ground, scuffing her crude shoe in the dirt. After a few moments she lifted her head and turned her gaze to him. Their eyes met. Hers were angry, his had adopted a guise that they knew well, indifference.

" And your honor," She paused. He didn't reply, merely holding her gaze with his own. " Well, you already know what I think of your honor or lack there of." His eyes sparked. Kate pressed her lips together and took a calming breath. " Let us change the subject, shall we? We've covered this one pretty thoroughly, I think. It's too lovely an evening to get into that conversation again. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

She watched the muscle at the corner of his jaw flex as he clenched his teeth together. To her surprise, he did not give into the anger, as she had suspected he would. He merely let out a breath and relaxed his jaw. 

" That is yet another thing we seem to agree on," Adhemar replied calmly, his lazy gaze meeting hers. 

Kate looked away sharply back to the ground. " Well don't get used to it," Her answer was firm. 

Adhemar pursed his lips. "What would you prefer we speak of?" he inquired with excessive politeness. 

" You prefer to speak?" Kate snorted, her lips curled back to reveal her teeth in a smile that contained very little humor. " You surprise me," she stated honestly.

" Why?" he asked, leaning forward with curiosity. 

" Nearly every time we speak, at least one of us leaves the conversation wounded, physically or otherwise." Kate explained. " So why bother?" Memories of past conversations seared through both of their minds. 

Adhemar pondered on that for a few moments. He followed her suit and lowered his gaze to the ground. Eventually he cleared his throat and glancing up to find her watching him.

" Pain is nothing new to either of us." Adhemar spoke in an odd, yet gentle tone. He raised his eyes to hers. " Perhaps a little pain every now and again serves as a reminder."

" A reminder of what?" her voice was almost a whisper.

" Of who you once were long ago and what has shaped who you to are along the path to the present," Adhemar replied.

Kate's brow furrowed. " And who were you?" Her eyes searched his. He remained silent and averted his gaze. "Adhemar?" He turned his head sharply back at the sound of his name on her lips. " Who hurt you?"

Adhemar sneered cynically and gave his head a shake. " Why are you asking questions you already know the answer to? Thanks to my herald you know my entire life story, from birth to present day!"

" Your friend," she corrected. 

Adhemar's smirk faded. " My friend." he corrected himself softly.

" May I ask you one more thing?" Kate ventured.

" I would rather you did not," Adhemar let out a dismissive sigh. "But that has never stopped you before." The tilt of his head suggested that he would listen. 

With a deliberately casual movement, she turned to fully face him. " Did William really hurt your honor, or was it your pride that he wounded?" she proceeded.

Adhemar did not answer. He looked as if he were weighing the question. The creases on her forehead deepened at his lack of response. 

" Is that what this plan for revenge is all about?" Kate asked, wanting to put all the pieces together. " Did he hurt the man you are or the image of the man your father wished you to be?"

Adhemar snorted softly. " I thought you said only one more question." He gave a short attempt at a chuckle, but it was halfhearted. That was his only reply. 

Kate's brows drew in even further. She slowly turned her gaze back to the fire. Silence reigned for awhile. They were both lost in thought. Finally Kate spoke up.

" If it was the image of the man your father wished you to be that William wounded, perhaps you should rethink your plan. Someday you may find the son Philippe de Vitry desired is not the ideal sort of man."

" And who is?" Adhemar pinned her with his gaze and jauntily cocked his head to one side. " William Thatcher?"

Kate met his penetrating stare. Her eyes softened. " I think as long as a man is true to himself, he cannot go wrong," she said gently.

" And what if this man, in being true to himself, is not any better sort of person than when he was trying to be someone else?" he questioned in a firm, yet quiet tone.

" At least he wouldn't be pretending to be someone he is not." Kate answered, her voice barely above a whisper. " At least he would be happier."

" Happiness," Adhemar shook his head. " As idealistic a feeling as love. I have yet to encounter anything close to those emotions. ''

" You'll never find either until you believe they exist," Kate observed candidly.

" I believe only in what I can touch or see," he argued.

" You can touch or see vengeance?" She cocked a delicate eyebrow skeptically. That caused Adhemar to pause. " Or is vengeance and hatred the only emotions your father instilled in you?"

Adhemar's eyes narrowed in warning. " I thought we agreed that my father was none of your business." He sat very still, his eyes thin slits.

" We did," Kate acknowledged. " But our conversation is merely dancing around the subject of your father, so why not address it and get it out of the way?"

" I don't wish to speak of it," Adhemar replied, his mouth thinning with displeasure. 

" Because he hurt you?" Kate prodded.

" Yes!" Adhemar exclaimed vehemently, surprising himself. Kate's eyes widened, amazed at his sudden outburst. Adhemar let out a long sigh and run a hand through his dark hair. " He did. He hated the sight of me. No matter how hard I tried, I failed him in everything."

" That is the cause for all of this? For everything?" Kate questioned softly.

" If by everything you mean my success in the King's Army and jousting, yes." Adhemar confirmed with a note of pride in his voice.

" The cruelty? The underhanded deals and tactics? The heartlessness?" Kate offered somberly.

" My father would be proud now, I am certain." His tone had become somewhat bitter.

" Are you certain that was the problem?"" What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows flickered.

" Did it ever occur to you that perhaps it was never that he wasn't proud of, but that he didn't want to be proud of you?" Kate asked, tilting her head to one side, she stole a slanted look at him.

Adhemar sent her a blank look.

" From what Germaine said, you would have made any father proud. Your father resented you for your mother's death. Maybe he resented you for succeeding and being a better man than your brother, his favorite. Did you ever consider that it was never you, but him?" She watched for his reaction.He was silent for a while. Finally he shook his head. " It's not possible. My father craved perfection. Had I been such a wonderful son, he would have favored me over my brother. I could never please him." 

" Yet, even now that your father is dead, you continue to seek his approval." Kate's brow furrowed in confusion.

" I am merely being the man I was always meant to be." Adhemar declared in his own defense.

" Is that what you keep telling yourself?" Her voice was sad. 

Adhemar did not reply. A melancholy frown flitted across his features

" You have allowed someone who is gone to hold influence over your life." Kate shook her head somberly. "Has it been worth it?"

Adhemar met her questioning stare. " I could ask you the same thing." His voice was calm, his gaze steady

Kate blanched. " What do you mean?" 

" You know very well what I mean. Your husband." he repeated in the same cool tone. " Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." He studied her intently. Kate adopted a empty expression. " You let your late husband rule over your life just as much as I allow my dead father." Adhemar accused. 

" How so?" Kate demanded.

" Well, the bread and wine, for one." he declared.

" What?" Kate shrugged dismissively. " It is merely a habit I picked up from him!""

" And cheating is merely a habit I picked up from my father and brother. Both are dead, yet I still employ that practice, just as you still dip your bread in your wine even though your husband is gone. It's no different."

" It is so different!" Kate countered with an exasperated laugh.

" How so?" Adhemar repeated her earlier demand.

" Cheating is wrong," Kate answered.

" Not if you cheat and win," he interjected, leaning forward. " Then it feels very right."

" But that doesn't make it right," She shook her head disapprovingly

" What decides what is right and wrong?" Adhemar asked.

" Morals," Kate replied immediately. " Of which you apparently have none."

" And how did you come by your morals?" Adhemar continued.

" Does this have a point?" she exhaled in aggravation.

" Answer the question. How did you come by your morals?" he prodded.

She let out a sigh of disgust as she threw up her hands. " My father…," Kate's voice faded as realization hit her. "…taught me." 

" Just as my father taught me mine," Adhemar said matter-a-factly. He wore a slight smile of triumph as he sat back, his posture relaxing.

Kate didn't know what to say. He had a point. 

" I loved my husband," she interjected suddenly after a few moments of silence.

" And you don't think I loved my father?" Adhemar asked quietly. She detected a slight thawing in his voice.

" I thought you didn't believe in love." Kate shot back, but with less fervor.

" I don't, now. But I used to. Then reality brought me to my senses." he said. Kate fell silent. " You see Kate, we're really not that different after all."

" We have a few things in common, yes, but let me assure you Adhemar, we are very different." Kate stated flatly but with emphasis.

" All right," Adhemar snapped his fingers. His eyes sparkled with the love of combat. " I have another reason why your husband still holds sway over your actions." He almost seemed to be enjoying their exchange.

" Which is?" she let out a weary sigh.

" Why is it you've never remarried?" he asked softly.

The question hit her like a hammer. Kate bristled. " That is none of your business."

" Why not? Too painful? To personal?" Adhemar questioned.

" Yes and yes," Kate said curtly.

" Well, I think it is only fair that you endure my scrutiny just as I have endured yours." he defended his inquiries.

Kate eyed him with a raised brow. " Since when do you play fair?" 

" Since it served me," he replied honestly with an mischievous smirk upon his lips. He waited, challenging her to answer his question.

She struggled to maintain her curtness, but couldn't suppress a smile at his frank response. " Very well." she conceded with a long sigh. Kate eyed him skeptically, her smile gone. She wondered if he could be baiting her. " Fair is fair."

" It is indeed," Adhemar's eyes sparkled with eagerness. " I asked, why it is that you've never remarried." he recapped.

Kate waited a moment before she replied. " Because I haven't been able to find a man who makes me feel even close to how I felt with him."

" And how did you feel?" Adhemar watched her intently.

Her face adopted a far away, melancholy expression. " I can't even to begin to explain it." She smiled fondly while her eyes glistened with moisture. " He wasn't the handsomest or most charming man in the world, he didn't have the patience for it, but he had a heart of gold. I don't remember him ever being very romantic or passionate, he was the straightforward type. I always knew he loved me because he came right out and said it." Her eyes sparkled, remembering. 

" He was a skilled craftsman and a good husband. His heart was in everything he did. He made me feel safe, secure, like nothing in the world could ever hurt me." She sniffed. " And then he died and my world fell apart. Part of me doesn't want to go through that again." Adhemar frowned at the pain her saw mirrored in her eyes. Kate sniffed again and then donned a sad smile. " Plus, I've never been able to find a man that he would approve of for me to wed." 

" What about Thatcher?" Adhemar couldn't stop the question from passing through his lips. He clenched his jaw, angry with himself, as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Kate didn't notice. " William?" she laughed warmly. " Oh, he would have loved William."

" Would he now?" Adhemar muttered darkly.

" But Charles wouldn't have approved of him as husband material." She continued, not hearing Adhemar's side comment.

" So he had a name, this husband of yours!" Adhemar teased, his mouth curved into an unconscious smile . " I was beginning to wonder!" Kate found it impossible not to return his disarming grin. Adhemar's eyes shifted to stare at his boots in front of him. " Why wouldn't Charles have approved of William?"

Kate thought for a moment, searching for the right words, choosing them carefully. " William is a sweet boy, but Charles would have said that only a real man would be able to handle me." she answered truthfully.

Adhemar let out a bark of laughter. His laugh was deep, warm, and rich. Kate regarded him with wonder. She'd never heard him laugh before. She concluded that he should do it more often. His laugh was deep and pleasant sounding.

" Don't send a boy to do a man's job, eh?" Adhemar summarized with a chuckle.

" Something like that," Kate smiled in confirmation.

" I think I would have liked your husband," he grinned.

__

But would my husband have liked you? asked a little voice in the back of her mind. She gave her head a quick shake, startled by the thought. Where had that question come from? Her smile faded a little when he looked at her.

" Are you all right?" Adhemar asked, his voice laced with concern.

Kate glanced up to him guiltily. " I'm fine." Her reply was shaky.

" I see," Adhemar nodded in understanding.

" You, you do?" Kate stuttered nervously. He couldn't know what she'd been thinking could he?

In a fluid motion, Adhemar pushed himself into a standing position. " You're probably tired."

She watched him as he rose to his feet, her shoulders slumping with relief. " Well," Kate drawled slowly. " Now that you mention it…"

" Say no more," Adhemar held up his hand in a dismissive gesture. " I'll leave you to your rest." His eyes met hers, for once they were filled with something other than anger or indifference. " Good night Kate." He said warmly, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Kate searched his gaze with her own. Her own lips curved up into a slight smile. " Good night Adhemar."

He turned and began to walk away. Kate let out a deep, silent sigh of relief, allowing her tense body to relax. After a few strides in the direction opposite the fire, Adhemar turned around to face her one more. She straightened abruptly.

" Kate?"

" Yes?"

" Something just occurred to me." Adhemar admitted.

" What?" she asked breathlessly.

" I was thinking, perhaps a truce is in order," he suggested. Unconsciously her brow furrowed in bafflement. He rushed to explain. " You said earlier that all of our conversations ended with one or both of us wounded. This one did not. Perhaps a truce is in order." he repeated the original thought. 

Kate's lips parted in surprise. She regarded him with amused wonder, remembering the hostility he'd shown her over the past several days. Now, here he was offering an armistice. How could this the same man? 

" A truce?" he asked again, and this time his voice was a bit more friendly.

She could throw it back in his face, Kate realized. He'd done nothing except make her life a living hell ever since that rainy night in London. She could mock him, hurt him. But she also realized that he knew she could. He was putting himself in the position to be wounded by her. She had to admit, he was right. They had reached a point where their relationship had to be resolved. Or else one of these days one of them would bleed to death. 

Kate was so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly forgot to answer. After a long moment she looked back at him. " A truce." she agreed finally.

One corner of his mouth was pulled into a slight smile as he retraced his steps back to stand in front of her. He extended his hand. Kate eyed the appendage hesitantly. Her eyes were drawn upwards to his. There was an mysterious gleam in his eyes that made Kate apprehensive. What was she getting herself into? 

But she reached forward all the same and grasped his hand with her own. His fingers closed slowly around hers as he gave her hand a firm shake. Their gazes held as firmly as their grips. Her eyes were captured by his. Kate found herself absorbed in their shades of amber and green. His hand lingered a moment too long in its hold. He took a small step closer. The movement suddenly brought Kate back to her senses. She hastily drew her hand away and cast her eyes downward.

Adhemar, letting out a breath, stepped backwards, away from her. She regarded him through lowered lashes. He didn't appear flustered by the moment at all. Had she imagined it?

" A truce," he said in a pleased tone.

" Aye," Kate agreed, glancing back up at him, her lips spread in a tight smile.

" Good night once more," He touched his forehead slightly in a mock salute.

Inclining his head, he then stepped out of the ring of light cast by the meager fire, leaving Kate looking after him, not knowing what to think. 

As fire began to dwindle, she settled down for the night. For a long while she lay, looking up at the stars, her mind far too active for her to go to sleep. She was utterly baffled by the conversation Count Adhemar had engaged her in. 

Kate rolled over onto her side, staring into the glowing coals of the fire. She let out a long sigh of frustration. It had been so much easier thinking of him as a monster. But it was now more evident than ever that he was very human, as vulnerable and as mortal as the rest. 

Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was of Adhemar and how he was kinder than he wanted anyone to know. 

*****

Well, that's it. To tell you the truth, this chapter was kinda tough, but I enjoyed writing it. Adhemar and Kate just sort of took over and the chapter grew and grew. I'm really happy about how it took shape! Thank you for reading! Be sure to stay tuned for further developments! And I want to thank everyone who had reviewed! I love getting feedback! 


	19. A Nice Scratch Behind the Ears

First of all I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed! A million thanks! Now! On to Chapter 19!!!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 19: A Nice Scratch Behind the Ears

The next morning was misty and cool. The dampness in the air caused a heavy dew to settle over Count Adhemar's camp. Everyone was roused early to check the wagons and equipment. Adhemar rose with his men, taking extra care to spend time with his new stallion. After the morning duties were completed, they all broke their fasts with a small meal of day-old bread and the little cheese they had remaining. Adhemar took note that they would need to stop at the next village for additional rations. After breakfast, the soldiers gathered together, awaiting their master's orders to move out. For once, Adhemar seemed to be taking his time.

The sun had yet to break through the clouds overhead, allowing the dampness to remain. Adhemar stood on the far side a the camp, across from the wagons, horses and men. Germaine was scurrying about making final checks so that all would be ready when his master was. The Count allowed his eyes to wander over the area that had been their camp only a quarter of hour before. His gaze settled on the wagons and he noticed something particular.

" Germaine," Adhemar called out in a casual tone.

" Yes my lord?" the herald appeared at his elbow.

Adhemar eyes scanned over his entourage. He noted that his twenty soldiers and attendants were assembled around the first wagon, while Kate was standing next to the second. A span of nearly ten yards existed between them. Adhemar's forehead furrowed as he regarded Kate. She stood with her arms crossed, her weight on her left foot, hip cocked. Her head was turned to the side and tilted downward as she studied the ground. She looked lonely.

Although he had never witnessed it first hand, Adhemar assumed there had been some sort of camaraderie between her and Thatcher's gang. He remembered how the four men had looked when they found him talking to her the day after the World Tournament Championship. They had seemed quite protective, even hostile, especially the one with the fiery red hair. She must miss not only William, but the other three men as well. It was no wonder she had sought to befriend Germaine from the very beginning.

Nodding to himself, he turned to his herald. Germaine looked to him inquiringly. " Introduce the men to Kate."

Germaine's eyes widened in surprise. " Excuse me?"

" Introduce the soldiers to Kate," Adhemar repeated his command.

" I'm sorry," Germaine shook his head. " Did I hear you correctly?"

" What is so difficult to comprehend Germaine?" Adhemar asked, his eyes showing a spark of humor at his friend's confused expression. Despite his amusement, his tone maintained its cool authority. " See that it is done."

" Yes my lord," Germaine inclined his head but the quizzical look remained on his face. 

Germaine turned and approached the men. Adhemar, folded his arms over his chest and, propped his shoulder up against a nearby tree. Crossing his legs at the ankles, he watched as his orders were carried out. Within moments, all twenty of the men, ages ranging from sixteen to thirty, were following Germaine, closing the short distance between them and Kate. The corners of Adhemar's eyes crinkled slightly with amusement as he took note of Kate's startled expression when she glanced up to find herself faced with the nearly two dozen of his soldiers.

" Kate," Germaine bowed gallantly at the waist, drawing a slight smile from Kate. " I have been given the honor of presenting the following soldiers to you. John…" 

Germaine turned to motion for the first man to step forward. The man regarded him with a hesitant expression. Germaine sharply jerked his head towards Kate. The man that Germaine referred to as John, took a reluctant step towards her. Kate gave him a friendly smile of sympathy. The middle-age man's lips quirked upward in response as he inclined his head to her. John stepped backwards into the group of men. Germaine smiled in approval.

" Marcus," the herald continued. " Henry, Frances, Paul…" and as Germaine spoke, each man followed John's example, each was rewarded with a smile and a nod from Kate. 

Adhemar silently watched from the distance as his men was presented to Kate. His eyes took in the scene, noticing how several of the men's face's colored slightly at the blacksmith's warm reception. But mainly, he noted the change in Kate's demeanor. He was pleased to see her less solemn. The last few years of his life he'd been surrounded by very few smiling faces, and had had no desire to be near even one, until now. Kate's was a face meant to laugh and smile, not to brood and frown. And for some reason he found that he enjoyed making her smile. He told himself it was because of their truce. If he couldn't make her scowl, he could certainly make her smile. At least, that's what he told himself.

*****

" That isn't an excuse!" Kate exclaimed.

Adhemar turned around in his saddle to look back at the blacksmith. They had been on the road for a few hours now. The sun, now visible, was high overhead as the troop of soldiers followed a dirt road through the countryside.

" How can you sit there and defend what is nothing but cowardice on your part?" she demanded.

" I am no coward!" 

" Then what are you, Peter?" Kate questioned, staring at the young man riding next to her. " You've been madly in love with this girl for three years and haven't gotten up the nerve to tell her?" 

" It's complicated," the twenty-four-year-old sighed in frustration.

" It is not!" she insisted.

" It's not?" Peter looked at her doubtfully.

" No!" Kate exclaimed with a laugh. She sent the young man a level look. " Tell her. Fear of rejection is no excuse at all. You're lucky that no other man has snatched her up while you've been dragging your feet. Unless you're willing to lose her, tell her of your feelings. From the sound of things, I think you have a pretty good shot at her heart."

" You really think so?" Peter grinned.

" Aye," Kate smiled at him. " I do."

" Thanks Kate," 

" Anytime Peter,"

Adhemar shook his head as he turned around to face front. It had been going on all morning. After Germaine introduced the men to Kate, things had been a little awkward, but as soon as their journey had gotten underway, Kate had engaged Thomas, the first man holding her mare's reins, in conversation. With each new escort began a new conversation. By introducing the soldiers to Kate, Adhemar had expected a little ease in the tension between them, but he certainly hadn't expected this. It was barely past midday and already Kate had been through eight escorts. It now seemed that each one of the men was eager to have her point of view on his personal problems. 

If she had been charging a fee for each piece of advice she'd given to his soldiers, she'd be able to give up blacksmithing altogether and start up a new trade! Adhemar snorted to himself, drawing a sideways glance from Germaine, who rode beside him. He perked his ears once again, listening in on yet another conversation taking place behind him.

" It sounds like she is feeling depressed," Adhemar heard Kate say. " She feels neglected."

" What can I do?" the escort asked.

" Well, you could always try giving her a treat or scratching her behind the ears every once in awhile." was her reply.

Adhemar sat up straight in his saddle. He'd had enough of this! He reined his gelding about and pulled up on the other side of Kate's mare. Both Kate and her escort glanced at him in surprise. Adhemar restrained the sheepish expression that nearly passed over his features. He gave Kate's new attendant a heavy stare. Taking the hint, the middle-aged man thanked Kate and fell back into line with the rest of his fellow soldiers on horseback. Kate watched the man with surprise as he disappeared and then turned her confused gaze to Adhemar.

" Tell me you were not speaking of his wife," Adhemar requested in a weary tone, raising his eyes heavenward.

" As a matter of fact…" A smile played at the corners of Kate's lips. It widened into a grin when his eyebrows arched in disbelief. " We were discussing his mule." 

Adhemar shook his head slowly from side to side, chuckling. " You had me worried there for a moment."

" Yeah," Kate continued mischievously. " Didn't you know that every woman needs a nice scratch behind the ears every once in a while." Her voice was heavy with satire.

Adhemar's gaze met hers. " I'll have to remember that." he drawled with a twinkle in his eye.

Rendered silent by his uncharacteristic show of humor, Kate could only stare back, marveling at his candor.

" So," Adhemar turned his head to look ahead of his horse. " How is it that you already have nearly all of my men eating out of your hand? These are some of England's finest, most ruthless soldiers and dedicated attendants. Yet they are revealing their deepest personal troubles to you… "

" A mere blacksmith?" Kate suggested with a raised eyebrow.

" Well, yes," Adhemar agreed, glancing back at her with a sheepish smile, which caused her to chuckle.

" Everyone needs to vent every once in a while," Kate shrugged. " I guess I'm just a good listener." 

" How modest you are!" Adhemar teased.

" What?" Kate demanded good-humoredly.

" Well, from what I have witnessed, you are not only a good listener, but also a proficient teacher, an accomplished dancer, an adept arguer, and an excellent blacksmith." Adhemar replied confidently, watching her as her eyes widened with each compliment he paid her.

" And you have a very brown nose!" Kate exclaimed with an accusing smile.

Her retort provoked a shout of laughter from Adhemar. The unfamiliar sound drew the astonished gazes of the soldiers nearby. They watched as their master rewarded the female blacksmith with a grin of this own. Then they all exchanged glances with their fellow soldiers close by. They didn't know what had gotten into Count Adhemar, though they had somewhat of an idea. Whatever it was, they hoped it stuck around for a little while longer. 

" Fair enough," Adhemar conceded, taking Kate by surprise once again.

" Boy, you're really taking this truce thing seriously," Kate tone was teasing.

Adhemar caught her eyes with his own. His expression became serious.

" I don't go back on my word," Adhemar stated in a firm, yet quiet tone.

" Neither do I," Kate murmured softly.

Adhemar's lips spread into a slight smile. His eyes held hers. " That is yet another thing we seem to agree on." His voice was friendly.

Kate couldn't suppress a smile at his observation. She shyly lowered her gaze to stare at her hands, which rested in her lap. Glancing quickly up a few moments later, she found Adhemar studying her, a slight smile playing across his mouth. He removed his eyes from her face and once again stared forward.

They rode side by side in a comfortable silence for awhile. A pleasant breeze fluttered across the countryside as the sun moved further into the western sky. 

*****

Thanks for reading. This chapter was a little shorter than usual, but with some more Kate and Adhemar interaction, so that makes it all okay. And, not to get your hopes up or anything, but the next few chapters should prove to be a bit more interesting. At least I hope so. You'll have to wait and see! By the way, I really appreciate those of you who have reviewed! Thanks!


	20. Ulterior Motive

Hello. It is I, Tatiana, back with another installment of the saga that is Sweet Revenge. Wow, that sounded kind of dramatic! Sorry, I like to play around with silly stuff like that. Anyway! Taaadaaaa! It's Chapter 20, at your service! 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 20: Ulterior Motive

The next morning Kate was curled on the ground, clutching her thin blanket about her. She let out a sleepy sigh as she slipped out of slumber and rolled over onto her side in an attempt to drift back in. But alas, sleep escaped her. Blinking, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around. The faintly glowing coals of a nearby fire let off a tiny, almost invisible, column of smoke into the air. Soft snoring reached her ears. A few of Adhemar's soldiers slept around the same fire as she had. 

With a sigh, Kate rose to her feet. She reached her arms heavenwards, stretching, and let out a large yawn at the same time. Glancing quickly about, Kate noticed that the rest of the camp was still asleep except for a watchman positioned near the road. The encampment was silent except for the occasional snore emitted by a slumbering soldier. 

Kate looked over the sleeping forms with a slight smile. After Germaine had introduced them to her the day before, they had become hospitable, some even friendly. Last night she sat around the fire with nearly a dozen of them, listening and at times participating, in their conversations. It had made her sad at first, reminding her of William, Chaucer, Roland, and Wat. But it was not nearly as fun as the times she had when she was with Will and the boys. But at least the companionship had made the evening more bearable. It was the most enjoyment she'd had in a while.

Adhemar's soldiers were good men, though a little misguided at times. Kate couldn't help but remember what Chaucer had said at the World Tournament about Adhemar and Free Companies. The herald had spoken of their pillaging and murdering in the towns they came across while at war. It made Kate cringe to think these men were capable of such horrors. But it could be said that they were merely following orders, the orders of their general, Count Adhemar. It didn't sit well with Kate either that Adhemar would, condone such behavior, but expect, even demand it of his men. 

Could that man be the same who had offered her a truce merely a day ago? The same man who had jested with her last afternoon? Kate was torn between hating Count Adhemar and actually sympathizing with him. She let out a long sigh. He had to go and complicate things by showing a human side. Why couldn't he have just gone on being cruel and heartless so she could have gone on hating him? That thought startled her. Did that mean that she actually was beginning to like him? The temperature of Hell must have dropped a few degrees with that realization.

A loud snort brought Kate out of the deep ponderings of her mind. She turned her head in the direction of the sound. The culprit stood nearly fifteen yards away, tied to a metal post, which had been anchored securely into the ground. He tossed his enormous ebony head and pranced in place. Kate began to slowly walk towards Adhemar's new stallion, adopting an unimpressed expression. She stopped when she was a few feet away. The animal was impressive and intimidating, but she'd dealt with horses of all sizes and dispositions as a fairess. 

" Trying to show off are you?" Kate asked the beast, who was eyeing her in an equally unimpressed manner. " Well, it takes a little more that a pretty head and strong body to impress me, lad."

The stallion snorted again in what sounded like a dismissal. He lowered his head to the ground and nibbled carelessly at the sweet, green grass that grew there. Kate smiled at the stallion, shaking her head.

" You don't need me to tell you that you're beautiful," she laughed affectionately. " You already know you are." The black turned his head to regard her once more. Kate teased. " Don't try to deny it. Modesty doesn't suit you." The horse let out a sigh of boredom and turned his head away from her once more.

" It seems my stallion has taken a liking to you," a deep voice commented from behind her.

Kate didn't bother turning around, she knew who it was. " If that is what you call a liking, I'd hate to know what he'd be like if he hated me." Her cheeks reddened at being caught talking to the animal. How long had he been standing there? 

Kate heard Adhemar's deep chuckle as he stepped up to stand beside her. The rich sound sent a shiver down her spine. She was extremely aware of his nearness; his upper arm was almost brushing her shoulder. The stallion raised his head, his ears pricking back and forth. 

" He certainly knows who his master is," Kate said quietly, sending a quick glance at Adhemar who stood to her left. 

" He senses it, but he does not know yet." Adhemar replied. The horse sniffed at Adhemar then exhaled a long breath and turned its attention back to the grass at the base of the post once more. " He sees me as a challenge, as an opponent. Only through experience will he learn to trust me and the commands I give. Eventually he will come to understand that we are on the same side, he and I."

Kate turned her eyes to the black stallion once more. She wanted to ask as Adhemar just which side that was, but thought better of it. If he was willing to honor the truce, than so was she.

" Shall we be underway soon?" she asked politely, changing the subject and shifting her weight onto one foot, putting a little more distance between their bodies.

" No." was his reply. 

" No?" Kate repeated, glancing sharply up at him. Her voice contained a hint of surprise. 

" No," he nodded in confirmation. With that said, he spun on his heel and walked back towards were his men were beginning to rise from their crude beds. " Attention!" he shouted. All eyes focused on Adhemar. " Do not think that I have not noticed your efforts over this past week. The pace I have set has been hard and tiring. Yet I have not heard one complaint or grumble. This pleases me greatly. Therefore I have decided that today will be a day of rest. There is a town about a half-mile up the road where you may spend the day if you wish. We will continue our journey tomorrow morn. That is all." 

With that, Adhemar strode through the camp to where Germaine was pulling equipment from one of the wagons, leaving Kate and the rest of the men staring after him. A cheer rose up, as his words soaked into the half-asleep brains of the soldiers. Their weariness all but disappeared as they scrambled about to gather their personal items in a hurry to begin the walk to town. As they filed past Kate, many of them sent a smile her way and tilted their heads towards her. They sensed, even if she didn't, that it was partly because of her that Count Adhemar was in such a pleasurable mood. He had never granted them leave in the middle of a mission before, and was likely never to again. They intended to make the most of this strange occurrence.

*****

It was not long after Adhemar's announcement that the encampment was deserted. The only three people remaining were Adhemar, Germaine, and Kate. Adhemar had gone to Germaine after he granted the men a day's leave and informed him that the two of them would be working with his new stallion that morning. Germaine had immediately set to work unloading the equipment from one of the wagons, gathering tack and other things that they would need.

Adhemar worked with the stallion for hours, putting the animal through its paces over and over, and testing its abilities. When he finally deemed it time to quit, both the stallion and its master were covered with sweat and breathing heavily. Adhemar, looking quite satisfied with their progress, pulled the spirited beast to a halt in front of his herald. Germaine was staring off into the distance, as though he were in deep thought.

" What are you thinking Germaine?" Adhemar asked. The stallion beneath him breathed a shuddering sigh of relief as Adhemar relaxed his seat in the saddle. 

The herald glanced up. " He's a magnificent animal, perhaps even more so than your last."

Adhemar nodded in agreement. " That he is, but that isn't what I meant." Germaine looked confused. " You were not thinking that before I came over. What was on your mind while I was riding?"

" Nothing of consequence," the herald shrugged dismissively, averting his eyes.

" Humor me," Adhemar suggested. He wiped his sweat-covered forehead with the back of his sleeve. 

Germaine's brow furrowed as he allowed a moment of silence to pass before answering.

" You didn't grant the soldiers a day's leave just so you could work with your new stallion," Germaine said slowly, as if he were still pondering the notion.

" You're right. That is not the reason why I granted the men leave." Adhemar replied frankly. In a one fluid motion, he swung his right leg over the saddle and dismounted.

" What is the reason then?" the herald questioned.

" I have devised a plan in which I shall pay Kate back for what she has done to me," Adhemar answered flatly, his voice containing no emotion. He gave the stallion's glossy neck a firm pat of pleased praise. 

" I was under the impression that the two of you had a truce," Germaine's tone was filled with confusion.

Adhemar's lips curved into a secretive smile. " We do."

Germaine's eyes narrowed in wary suspicion. What was his friend up to? 

*****

I know. This chapter was even shorter than the last one, but don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it. Are you intrigued? I hope so! Otherwise my efforts to make this chapter a cliffhanger were wasted! Oh, sorry it took me so long to update. I'm at college now and have found that time to write and do stuff (other than go to class and do homework) is very rare. I'll do my best to keep updating as fast as I can. ^_^ 

Thanks for the reviews! Love 'em! Oh, I also went back and corrected a few things that some of you mentioned were incorrect, like how Kate is actually Scottish, not Irish. Thanks so much for the tip! I really appreciate it! Thanks again! Bye!


	21. Sink or Swim

Hello there! I hope you're having a wonderful day or evening, whichever it is where you are. I'm extremely pleased to present to you the "interesting" chapter that I've been promising. I won't keep you from reading it any longer; you've waited long enough. So sit back and settle in, because this one makes up for the shortness of the last two chapters! That is a promise!!!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 21: Sink or Swim 

Kate let out a bored sigh as she glanced around the camp. Count Adhemar's men had all gone off to take full advantage of their day of rest. In the distance she could see Adhemar working with his massive black stallion. Germaine was doing his best to split his time between Kate and his master. The herald would occasionally come and see if she required anything, then go back to attend to Adhemar. The Count was putting his horse through its paces in a field across the narrow dirt road that they'd been traveling on for days, opposite the camp. 

The midday sun was warm and bright. Adhemar had shed his black doublet, opting to wear only his white undershirt for the vigorous task of controlling the spirited creature beneath him. He rode for what seemed like hours, showing the horse that he was boss, and letting it know its master's expectations. Finally, Adhemar dismounted, and after a few words with Germaine, handed the horse's reins to his herald and started through the field. He was headed back towards the camp.

Kate looked up as he approached, studying him quite openly. The long reedy grass swayed around his legs as he strode towards her. The sun reflected off his head of damp, black curls while his white shirt hung open at the neck, clinging to his sweaty torso. As Adhemar crossed the road, his eyes skimmed over the camp in search of her. Kate promptly averted her eyes, not wanting to be caught staring. His gaze settled on her. Without breaking his stride, he headed in her direction.

" Come with me," he ordered curtly as he passed by. Kate blinked and turned her head to look after him. For a minute she just sat there. Without turning around Adhemar called over his shoulder. " Are you coming?"

With a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders Kate hopped down from her seat on the buckboard of the wagon. She had to jog to catch up with his long-legged strides. Adhemar did not stop when they reached the edge of the camp. Instead, he kept walking down a narrow path that cut through the forest beyond. Kate followed, cagily glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he taking her? Suddenly there was a break in the trees and the path widened out, opening up. Kate slowed and eventually halted. Adhemar stood a short distance away, facing her and waiting. She stepped into the open space, and was overtaken by a feeling of awe. It was lovely. 

Sunlight streamed down and reflected off of the surface of a pool of water in the middle of the small clearing. The pond was a good size, filled with clean, clear water. It painted a serene picture. Kate shifted her gaze to Adhemar to see if the scene was affecting him the same way it was her. He was pulling his white shirt over his head. 

Kate's eyes grew as round as saucers. " What are you doing?" she squeaked in a panicky tone.

Adhemar paused in mid-motion, his arms and shirt suspended over his head, giving her a full view of his muscular torso. He regarded her with an innocent look.

" Taking my shirt off," he replied simply.

" I can see that, Count Obvious. " Kate shot back; the sarcasm was not lost in her voice. She swallowed hard. " Why?"

" I am going to teach you how to swim," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Kate stared at him. " You're joking right?" She gave an uneasy laugh. 

" I don't joke," Adhemar declared levelly. " Take off your clothes." He finished pulling the shirt over his head and lowered his arms to his side.

His chest broad and muscular, rippling as he moved to toss his shirt aside. Kate's laughter faded. He met her gaze with a serious look. He was not jesting, nor was he a man who was accustomed to having his orders disobeyed. Kate's eyes inadvertently began to drift down from his eyes, down his neck to his bare chest. She quickly looked away, just in time to miss Adhemar's lips curve into an amused smirk.

" Kate," he said, his tone more friendly. Kate raised her eyes to his once more. " You taught me to dance," Adhemar began. " You offered me aid and encouragement where no one else ever has. Allow me to do the same for you. Let me teach you to swim. Give me a chance to repay the kindness you have shown me."

The sincerity of his request sounded so genuine that Kate gave a second thought to her hesitance. Her brows furrowed over her gray eyes as she studied his gaze, searching for any sign of malice. She found none, but it did not set her heart at ease. 

" How do I know you're speaking truthfully?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

" We have a truce remember?"

" How do I know you'll honor it?" 

Adhemar was silent for a moment. His eyes held hers. " I suppose you'll just have to trust me."

Kate bit her lip. She flicked an imaginary speck of dirt from her dress. Trust him? Adhemar? She eyed him with a calculating expression. Every fiber in her being told her not to, but a voice in the far corner of her mind whispered quite the opposite. Kate's forehead wrinkled as she fought an inner battle. She mentally kicked herself. Forget him! Could she trust herself? The little voice didn't have anything to say to that question.

With a wary sigh she lifted her arms and pulled her leather apron over her head, followed by her kirtle, leaving her standing in her chemise Self-consciously she crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her head. She glanced up to find Adhemar openly watching her. For once she was very relieved that, unlike the upper-class ladies, her chemise was made of thicker, courser linen and not the thin cambric fabric used by the rich. She was keenly aware of his scrutiny as his eyes roamed over her petite frame, finally coming to rest on her face. A rush of pink stained Kate's cheeks when she couldn't help but notice an appreciative look of approval in his eyes. Adhemar turned towards the pond before she could see his lips curve upward in a satisfied grin. He walked out onto the bank that served as a beach to the small body of water. Kate watched as he slowly waded further and further into pond. He turned around to face her when the water was level with his thighs. 

" Come on," he urged, beckoning her with his hand.

Kate stared down at her bare feet, pretending she didn't hear him. She pursed her lips and wiggled her toes, intently watching their movement.

" Kate," Adhemar said in a low, admonishing tone that was more joking than serious. " It's time to get your feet wet."

" Very funny," she grumbled.

She took a hesitant step forward and then another. A few minutes later she found herself waist deep in the water. Adhemar had moved further out into the pond as she waded in.

" Come on," he beckoned again. 

Kate stood with her arms wrapped around herself. She eyed the deeper water warily. " But I can't touch out there."

" Exactly," Adhemar replied. " If you can't touch then you must swim." Kate took a step backwards at that declaration. Adhemar waded a few steps towards her. " Come on. I'll keep you afloat." he promised in an encouraging tone.

The expression on her face was not what he was looking for. Her forehead was wrinkled as though she were debating whether or not she should place her life in his hands.

" Kate," he said more soothingly. " Trust me."

Her gaze snapped from the water to his face. He slowly extended his arm over the smooth reflective rippling surface of the pond. Kate eyed his hand as she would a poisonous snake. She looked back up to him. Adhemar's lips curved upwards in an reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, Kate bit her lip and reached out to grasp his fingers with her own. His lips curled back to reveal his teeth in a elated grin.

Adhemar, keeping a firm yet gentle hold on her hand, began walking backwards into the deeper water. Kate sucked in a breath as the water rose past her chest. Her eyes were wide as she was submerged up to her neck. Still, Adhemar led her even further into the depths of the pond, the waterline just below his shoulders. Suddenly her could not feel the bottom. She struggled, her feet seeking the firm footing of the pond's sediment.

Adhemar drew her in closer to him, his arm firmly around her waist, holding her so her head and shoulders were above the water. Kate found herself lacing her arms around Adhemar's neck in a desperate attempt to keep her head above the surface.

" I would like to be able to draw at least some breath," Adhemar observed dryly.

" Oh!" Gasping in realization, she relaxed her deathlike grip on his throat. 

" That's better," He cleared his throat, bringing one hand up to rub his neck.

Kate's cheeks were stained pink. She turned her face away from him in an attempt to keep him from seeing her embarrassment. 

" Shall we begin?" he asked politely, his eyes alight with amusement. He did not miss her attempt to hide her face. 

" I'm not so sure about this," Kate interjected nervously. Her eyes darted to his face then quickly away again.

" Why not?" Adhemar questioned. 

" Well, the way I figure it, there is a reason for everything." Kate began. She swallowed apprehensively, eyeing the surface of the water, which was a few inches below her chin.

" And?" he prodded.

" And maybe the reason I was never taught to swim is because I was never meant to swim," she finished her thought in a rushed tone.

" That's ridiculous!" Adhemar dismissed her theory with a snort.

" It is not!" Kate insisted.

" Yes it very well is!" he shot back. " That is just an excuse used by people when they are frightened of trying something new."

" I am not frightened of trying something new!" She let out an appalled gasp at his insinuation.

" Then what are you?" Adhemar asked in a mocking tone, repeating the words that she had used at the beginning of his dance lessons.

" I am afraid of failing," she replied candidly. " Failure means drowning and I am terrified of drowning."

Adhemar was silent. Her honesty had caught him off guard. In his line of work it was uncommon to hear people admit their fears so readily. A moment passed before he replied.

" You will not drown, because you will not fail," he said levelly. " And do you know why you will not fail?" He looked down to her. Her brows were drawn together worriedly as she gazed up at him. She shook her head negatively. " You will not fail because I will not let you. You have no choice but to learn how to swim, or else face my wrath." His mouth curved into a faint smile at his last words.

The tension in Kate's expression faded, the wrinkles that knit her forehead disappeared. She regarded him with a mockingly suspicious look. 

" What about our truce?" Her eyes narrowed, as did the line of her mouth. 

" Failure is not within the terms," Adhemar shrugged nonchalantly. " Fail and the truce is broken."

" Since when?" Kate asked incredulously.

" Since just now," he replied sheepishly with a slight grin.

" Does this term apply to both parties?" she continued the banter in a light tone.

" If you wish it to, but it need not," he sighed lackadaisically.

" Why do you say that?" Kate demanded.

" Because I do not fail," Adhemar answered, his tone was confident, as though he were stating a well-known fact.

Kate could not stop her face from spreading into a huge grin of disbelief, her mouth hanging half open. Adhemar's lips lifted in a tight smile at her response.

" You are very sure of yourself," she chuckled, shaking her head slowly from side to side.

" I'll take that as a compliment," Adhemar nodded in satisfaction. " And you, my dear Kate, are relaxed."

" Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Kate's face adopted a bewildered expression.

" No, merely a statement of fact," Adhemar replied in a casual tone. 

He grinned at her suddenly. Kate's forehead wrinkled deeply in confusion. Adhemar took a quick, deep breathe and held it. Kate's eyes widened in alarm when realization hit her. But before she could react, Adhemar had submerged them both underwater. A short moment later the two resurfaced, Adhemar completely composed and Kate sputtering.

" This will not do!" Adhemar made a clicking noise with his tongue. " If you are going to learn to swim, you must first learn to hold your breath!"

" You could have at least warned me!" Kate gasped between coughing fits.

" No, I think it will sink in better this way. No pun intended, of course." " Adhemar declared cheerfully. Kate glared at him darkly. " Shall we try again?"

Without waiting for her reply, Adhemar sucked in a breath once more. This time Kate followed his example just in time, seconds later the water to rose up over her breathing passages. Adhemar kept them underwater for a few seconds longer this time. When he stood at his full height, raising them both above the surface of the pond, he looked down to Kate, whose hands were clutched together in a death grip at the back of his neck. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut, as were her lips. Her cheeks were bulging with the breath of air she was holding. Adhemar couldn't suppress a full grin at the picture.

" Kate," he said. She did not respond. " Kate." he repeated her name more loudly. This time his mouth was nearer to her ear, a hint of laughter was present in his voice. 

Still no reaction. Adhemar brought his hand out of the water, and with his thumb and forefinger, pressed her cheeks inward. Kate's eyes shot open as the air she was holding in, leaked from between her clamped lips with a spurting sound. Adhemar's shoulders shook with a deep chuckle. Her surprised gaze met his amused one. She let out a shy giggle. They laughed together for a few moments. His hand still rested on her cheek. He allowed his fingers to slowly trail down the side of her face, and then brought his hand down.

" Very good," he murmured in a low tone. A slight shiver ran up Kate's spine. Lowering her lashes, she studied his face. A few drops of water clung to his damp forehead. His jet-black hair shone where the sparse beams of sunlight hit. Adhemar cleared his throat awkwardly.

" Let's try once more," he suggested. " This time we'll stay underwater for a little longer." Her expression became apprehensive. Adhemar patted her cheek. " Just relax. You can do it. You just did." Kate let out a long breath. Adhemar waited patiently. " Ready?" he asked. She gave a stiff nod. They both drew in a deep breath before Adhemar submerged them once more.

Just as Adhemar had said they would, they remained underneath the water's surface for a little while longer. When they resurfaced, they both opened their eyes to look for each other's reaction. They were both composed this time. Adhemar nodded, pleased.

" Very good," he declared. " Now, for the next part, you must learn to float."

" Float?" Kate echoed meekly.

" Yes, you know, float, the opposite of sink," Adhemar drawled sarcastically. 

" I can't float," Kate shook her head.

" You're right. You can't." Adhemar agreed, reaching one hand behind his neck where her hands were clasped. "But you will." He attempted to loosen her hands from behind his neck. 

" What are you doing?" she all but shrieked, clasping her fingers even more tightly together.

" You can't float if you're clinging onto me," he explained calmly, having a tough time breaking her grip.

" You're exactly right! But if I let go, I'll sink!" Kate cried.

" No you won't. I'll keep hold of you," he promised in a gentle, surprisingly patient tone.

After a few minutes of prying, Adhemar finally was able to separate Kate's entwined hands from one another. True to his word, Adhemar did not release her. He looped an arm around her waist to keep her head above water. 

" If you're going to do this, you're going to have to relax." he admonished.

" I'm relaxed," she replied breathlessly. Adhemar let out a patient sigh. Kate's entire body had immediately tensed up when he'd mentioned floating. She was a stiff as a board.

" No you're not," his response was flat.

" Trust me. In this situation, this is relaxed for me!" Kate exclaimed.

" Well it's not relaxed enough," Adhemar declared.

" Who taught you to swim?" Kate asked suddenly.

Adhemar's eyes narrowed in confusion. " What?"

" Who taught you to swim?" Kate repeated, trying to keep her voice light.

" Don't try to change the subject," Adhemar scolded.

" I'm not trying to change the subject!" she insisted innocently.

" Don't try to fool me, I've used this tactic before and it's not going to work." Adhemar shook his head. He glanced down at her. Her big gray eyes were fixed upon his face inquiringly. He let out a groan of surrender. " Very well, I'll tell you." Kate let out a deep breath of relief, Adhemar felt the tension in her body ease a notch. " My father taught me to swim."

" Your father?" she repeated with surprise.

" If you can call his method teaching." he scoffed somewhat bitterly. He glanced down at Kate again. Her eyes were questioning. " When I was eight years old, my father took me out to a lake on our estate. I can still remember how excited I was. My father had never taken me anywhere before, just he and I. The lake was the deepest body of water for miles around. A few feet off the shore was a drop off not even a grown man could stand with his head above water." 

Kate listened closely, captivated by the tale he was spinning. 

" He told me that I was going to go for a swim. I told him that I did not know how. He replied with an ultimatum. Either I would swim, or I would drown. Whichever outcome resulted was of no concern to him. With that said, he picked me up and threw me into the lake." Adhemar fell silent for a moment.

Kate gasped in mortification. " What happened?" she whispered.

His lips tilted upwards in a melancholy smirk. " I swam. I had to." He let out a long breath, banishing his memories along with the air from his lungs. " And you will swim too, just as soon as you relax." Adhemar did bother telling her that she was much more at ease than she had been before his retelling of his experience with swimming lessons. If he did, she was sure to tense up immediately. 

" This is as relaxed as I get!" Kate insisted.

" Do you want to learn to swim or not?" he demanded, beginning to grow impatient.

" Fine," she gave in with a long sigh. " I'll try to be more relaxed."

" All right," Adhemar nodded. " Now I want you to lay back in the water."

A wave of apprehension swept through her. " You're not going to pull a Philippe de Vitry and let go are you?" Kate demanded nervously.

One corner of Adhemar's mouth tilted upward at her attempt at humor. " No, I'm not. I'm going to hold you up from underneath. Now lay back, bring your feet up to the surface, and keep you legs extended."

Kate took a deep breath and began to follow his instructions. She began to lay back into the water, but suddenly straightened in panic. Her hands gripped Adhemar's forearm, where his arm was around her waist. The sensation the position produced was alien to her. She struggled to straighten. Her eyes were wide with alarm.

" I can't," she whispered desperately, holding her eyes tightly closed.

" You can," Adhemar replied gently. With his free hand he reached up, and tilted her chin upwards. Kate opened her eyes slowly to find herself looking directly into Adhemar's gaze. " and you will." He lowered his hand. " Try again." he encouraged. 

Kate took a deep breath and drew her gaze away from Adhemar's. She began once more to lay back into the water, allowing her legs and feet to slowly rise to the surface. As she did so, she felt Adhemar's hand slide along her waist to rest at the small of her back. His other hand moved to the back of her head as she lowered it into the water, his fingers delving into the dark silken strands of her hair.

" That's it," Adhemar breathed a soft encouragement.

Kate took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was now flat on her back it the water, floating with Adhemar's aid. After a few minutes, Adhemar lessened his hold on her, she began to sink slightly down into the water. Kate panicked at the sinking sensation . She kicked up with her feet, struggling to get vertical again.

" Whoa," Adhemar protested, placing his hands more firmly in their positions.. " Calm down. You're fine. Nothing is wrong. Lie back."

" You let go!" Kate protested, but followed his instructions. 

" I did not. I was merely testing your progress by giving you a little freedom," he drawled innocently.

" Bull!" she snorted. She was now lying on the surface of the water with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring up at him.

Adhemar gazed back levelly. " Relax. Uncross your arms. Keep your hips and belly up."

Kate let out a long sigh and let her arms float at her sides, but the tension in her body did not ease. Adhemar began to murmur softly to her. His words were fluid, his tone was soothing, very similar to the voice he used with his spirited stallion. Ever so slowly the ridged line of her posture slackened, her muscles going loose in the water. Her eyelids slid closed. Slowly, Adhemar eased his hands deeper into the water, leaving Kate floating on her own, all the while murmuring encouraging directions to keep her afloat and relaxed. 

When he stopped, she opened her eyes. Realizing that he was no longer holding her up, she immediately was alarmed and promptly slipped underwater. Adhemar brought his hands upwards, catching her and bringing her upright. She coughed and sputtered.

" You said you weren't going to let go!"

" I said nothing of the kind," Adhemar denied.

" You did so!" she growled.

" So what if I did! You were floating on your own and that's the important thing, right?" he demanded.

Kate couldn't argue with that, so she contented herself with merely glaring at him.

" Now, try it on your stomach," Adhemar ordered. " I'll assist you once more."

Her movements were hesitant as she rolled in the water so her stomach was pointed towards the sediment bottom of the pond. 

" Relax," he murmured.

Kate inhaled deeply and let the air out through her nostrils. Adhemar's hand was on her stomach, preventing her from sinking. Kate's forehead was furrowed with concentration and then deepened in frustration as she felt herself sinking slightly, even with Adhemar's assistance.

" Kate," Adhemar said. " Your derrière…"

" …is absolutely none of your business!" Kate finished his sentence for him in an appalled voice. She turned her head to glower at him.

His lips parted in a dazzling display of straight, white teeth. " No… your derrière needs to be lifted towards the surface of the water. In other words, get your arse up. It will help you float better."

" Oh," she said in a small voice, a flush crept up from her neck to her face. 

Adhemar's mouth kept its bowed shape; his eyes twinkled with merriment at her embarrassment. Kate felt the weight of his gaze more with each passing moment. She cleared her throat and spoke up in an effort to divert his attention. 

" Shall I try again?" Kate offered in an attempt to change the subject. Not waiting for his reply, she took up the position once more. 

Adhemar suppressed the urge to widen his grin as he held her at the surface of the water. Kate made another attempt at float on her stomach. She followed the directions Adhemar had given her and soon enough was able to stay at the surface of the water with the lightest touch of Adhemar's hand supporting her. 

" Very good!" Adhemar declared with a nod of approval. " You are catching on very quickly, despite some mild misunderstandings." His voice contained a hint of laughter. 

Kate sent him a look. His lips were curved ever so slightly upward, smiling to himself. Kate found herself marveling in the change she saw in him. But alas, she could not marvel for long, Adhemar was ready to move on to the next lesson, much to Kate's uneasiness.

" Now for the next step," he declared.

" Oh yeah?" Kate breathed. " And what step is that?" 

" Kicking," Adhemar answered. "Give me your hands."

He slid his hands down her arms and they tightened around her wrists. His fingers then closed around hers in a firm, warm grip. Kate stared at their entwined hands. His were large and course, completely engulfing her own. Her breath caught in her chest when his thumbs began to stroke the top of her hands simultaneously in a slow, lazy caress. She raised her eyes to his own to find him watching her intently. A few moments passed by.

" Are you ready?" Adhemar finally spoke. His voice was low and thick as his eyes held hers. She parted her lips slightly to reply but no sound came out. She found the circles his thumbs were tracing on back of her hand very distracting. " Kate?" The movement of his thumbs ceased.

She blinked several times. Turning her head away from him, she took in a quick breath. What was the matter with her?

" Yes," she cleared her throat. She sent a quick glance at him only to avert her eyes again. " Yes, I'm ready."

Adhemar regarded her silently for a few moments. When she finally brought her gaze back to meet his once more, he proceeded with the lesson.

" Now I need to you kick your feet hard and continuously. Don't stop until I say so." 

" And this will accomplish what exactly?" Kate raised a skeptical eyebrow.

" It will help you become accustomed to kicking your feet underwater," Adhemar replied.

" Of course it will," Kate muttered under her breath.

" Are you certain you want to do this?" Adhemar questioned. " We could just stop right now and go back to shore." He loosened his grip on her hands and she felt herself slide further beneath the surface of the water.

" No!" Kate grasped his hands more tightly. Adhemar's eyebrows arched. " I'm certain."

" Then quit complaining," he commanded, tightening his hands around hers once more. His tone contained a slight hint of amusement. His was teasing was merciless.

Kate's eyes narrowed. " You're enjoying this aren't you?" she accused in a dark tone.

Adhemar made no attempt to suppress a teeth-bearing grin. " Immensely."

Kate let out an unladylike snort.

" Are you ready to begin now?" Adhemar asked. She merely gave a nod. " Very well, position yourself as though you were going to float on your stomach. Now, start kicking."

Kate followed his instructions and began to move her legs through the water. After a few minutes of intense kicking, Adhemar finally told her to stop. Her legs ceased their movement. Adhemar was looking satisfied.

" You're a natural," he declared. Kate gave another snort. His shoulders rose in a short, silent laugh. " Now we get to the hard part."

" Hard part?" Kate echoed quietly.

" Arm movement," Adhemar replied.

" What's so difficult about that?" Kate asked.

" The timing. The key to swimming is not only kicking your feet, but also moving your arms in a sort of rhythm with your feet." Adhemar replied. " And not only that, you have to remember to float, kick, and move your arms, all at the same time."

" I'm sorry I asked," Kate said under her breath.

" You'll do fine," he said encouragingly. "Think of it as dancing. Just remember to stay relaxed and focused. And I'll be right here so you won't drown if you screw up too badly."

" That's very comforting. Thank you so much," Kate's tone was laced with sarcasm.

Adhemar merely smiled, pleased with himself. She shook her head in a hopeless manner. 

" Alright," she sighed. " Let's give it a try."

" You'll move your arms in strokes, like this," Adhemar demonstrated with one of his own arms. " Do you think you can handle that?"

" I'm going to try," she shrugged.

" That a girl," he quipped in approval.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth fell slightly open. Not noticing Kate's astonished expression, Adhemar merely shrugged and continued in his directions.

" Lay as though you were floating on your stomach once more," he commanded. As she did so, he put a supporting hand underneath her. Once she was floating Adhemar told her to begin kick her feet. She obeyed, and they began to move. Adhemar slowly turned in place as she moved in a circle around him. " Now start moving your arms. Nice broad strokes." With his free arm he grasped one of her wrists and guided her arm in the correct motion. " That's it."

They picked up the pace slightly as Kate began moving her arms in awkward strokes. But as Adhemar had predicted, she was having a difficult time doing everything at once. She would stroke with her arms and forget to kick her feet and vice versa.

" Keep your butt up," he told her.

" I'm trying!"

" Kick your feet," Adhemar ordered.

" I am!" Kate exclaimed.

" Paddle with your arms," he dictated.

" I am!" she insisted. 

" If you don't kick your feet and move your arms, you will sink," Adhemar warned.

" I'm doing both!" Kate argued.

" Let's put it to the test then shall we?" he suggested, beginning to release her.

" No!" Kate cried as she felt his grip loosening. She grabbed his shoulders and clung to him. " Don't let me go." she pleaded hoarsely.

Adhemar looked down at the top of her head in surprise. The fear in her voice was so raw. His expression softened, as did his tone.

" Don't worry Kate." he said softly. " I won't let you go."

Kate tilted her head back and raised her eyes to his. Their gazes held for a long moment. Adhemar abruptly looked away.

" Shall we try once more?" he suggested, clearing his throat.

Kate lowered her eyes and nodded. 

" Very well," Adhemar said in a satisfied tone. " Resume your position."

She did as he bid her. They started once more. He helped guide her first few strokes, then allowed her to attempt them on her own. Kate paddled with her arms, awkwardly at first, but after a time became visibly more comfortable with them. She concentrated on kicking her feet continuously and keeping her rear end up. Adhemar kept his hand on her stomach to keep her from sinking. He watched with silent approval as her movements began to become more and more in sync with one another. His lips spread into a small smile. 

Kate, having become more familiar with the motions after several minutes of swimming in circles, sent a quick glance his way. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She knew that sly smirk. It was the same smile that had begun the first part of the lesson. Well, she would put a stop to any sneaky ideas he was running through his mind right away!

" Don't even think about it!" Kate exclaimed.

" About what?" Adhemar asked innocently.

" Letting go," she replied.

Adhemar couldn't hold back a full-fledged grin. " I'd say it's a little late for that." He had already removed his hand out from under her a few minutes before.

" Huh?" Kate turned her head sharply to glance at him. She abruptly began to sink.

" Well don't stop!" he laughed, his arms moving to catch her just in case. " You're doing it! Swim!"

She resumed the motions with her arms and legs. Immediately she lifted herself to the surface of the water again. Adhemar slowly withdrew his hands away from their spotting position and stood back to allow her room to explore her new ability. 

" I'm swimming!" Kate said, her face lit up with wonder.

" That you are," Adhemar agreed, his eyes alight with mirth.

" On my own!" Her voice was filled with awe.

Adhemar shook his head, laughing at her astonishment. Kate giggled breathlessly as she swam in circles around him. It was not long before her excitement caused her to lose her rhythm. She began to flounder slightly. With her arm, she reached out. Without a word, he slowly extended his arm and closed his fingers over hers. Still grinning, he pulled her to him so she could rest and catch her breath. Kate automatically put her arms around his neck to support herself. His one hand rested at her waist, the other held her just above her knee from underneath.

Kate took a deep breath, her lips spread in a wide, bright smile. Adhemar watched her eyes dance with joy. His expression softened as he notice a lock of her hair had slipped down over her eye. Bringing his hand out of the water, he gently pushed the silken strand of ebony away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. Then his fingers, of their own accord, followed the length of lock of hair. His eyes followed the slow movements of his hand as though it were not his own. Kate's smile wavered as she too watched his fingers caress her hair. When his fingers reached the end of the strand he let it fall. He took in a ragged breath. Her soft ivory shoulders beckoned to him. As he lowered his hand, his fingers brushed her collarbone, lingering there too long to be an accident. Adhemar dropped his hand to his side. His Adam's apple moved up and down as he swallowed hard. He raised his eyes to Kate. She was staring at where his hand had disappeared under the water.

" Kate," Adhemar said in a husky voice. 

Kate moved her eyes upward, over his glistening chest, past his corded neck, to his face and eyes, which were intent upon her.

" Yes?" she breathed.

" I want you…" Adhemar began in a thick voice. Kate's breath caught. "…to try it again."

Kate eyebrows twitched in surprise. What? She blinked. It was all she could do to keep her mouth from dropping open. Adhemar, not seeming to take notice of her reaction, waded into shallower water. He deposited her where the water level came to her waist. He then moved back into deeper water, stopping a several yards away.

" This time," he continued. " Swim to me."

Kate merely stared at him blankly.

" Kate?" He waved his hand in her line of sight.

She blinked again and focused her gaze. " Hmmmm?"

" Swim." Adhemar repeated himself. " To me. All right?"

Kate nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Adhemar's mouth quirked upward in approval. He ran a quick hand through his damp black curls, slicking them back from his face. Then looking to her in expectation, bid her to begin. With a deep breath, Kate pushed off of the bottom of the pond from where she stood with her toes buried in the mud, and glided through the water on her stomach. She slowly made her way towards Adhemar, every stroke of her arm and kick of her feet bringing her closer to him. 

" Swim towards me. That's it," Adhemar said in a smooth, deep tone. " Come to me." 

Kate heart fluttered a bit. " If I were smart, I'd head in the opposite direction." she breathed. She stopped kicking and planted her feet in the soft mud at the bottom of the pond, a few feet away from him. The water reached just below her shoulders.

" Me too," he murmured low. His voice was like a caress, yet his tone was solemn. His expression was serious with his mouth set in a firm line. His intense gaze pierced the distance between them. 

Adhemar waded a step closer to her and then another. He stopped when they were merely inches apart. She was eye level with his bare chest. Water droplets were scattered across his skin. Her gaze traveled upwards, past his broad shoulders to his face. He was looking down at her intently. Kate found she could not move. His green eyes pinned her to the spot. 

Adhemar reached out with one hand and slid his fingers sensuously up her bare arm. Kate's skin tingled where he touched her. A shiver traveled up her spine. He moved closer until he left her no room at all, his nearness overwhelming her senses. His arms encircled her, one hand in the small of her back. To her surprise, she had no desire to back out of his embrace. His touch was oddly soft and caressing. She tore her eyes away from his, turning her head to look across the pond. Adhemar cupped her chin with his palm, and turned her face back towards him and captured her gaze with his own once more. 

Tentatively she reached out and lightly laid her hands on his bare chest. The supple muscles beneath her fingertips tensed suddenly. Kate heard his quick intake of breath. Startled, she started pulled her fingers back, but Adhemar grasped both her hands with one of his and stayed them. There was an eagerness in his eyes that caused an unexpected warmth to surge through her. His other hand explored the hallow of her back, making her pulses race. The air around them seemed electrified. Adhemar moved his hand from hers, and curled his long fingers around the back of her neck. His fingers lightly kneaded her muscles at her nape. Kate had to suppress a groan of pleasure. 

Adhemar's other hand pressed into her back, bringing her even nearer to him. They were so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly dipped his head towards her. Leaning lightly into him, she tilted her head back, her face upturned towards his. She felt the warmth of his breath on her lips as his other hand came up to frame her face. Kate's heart fluttered wildly in her chest as his lips inched closer and closer to her own. 

" My lord!" came a call.

Kate's eyes flew open wide as she sharply turned her head and body away from Adhemar. Adhemar straightened and smothering a groan, stepped back from her. Germaine came running along the path a few seconds later. The herald looked up to see them standing a few feet apart. Adhemar was standing up straight with his head tilted backwards, eyes staring up at the sky and his hands clasped behind the back of his head. Kate had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes averted toward the opposite shore. Germaine came to an abrupt halt. The silence between them was heavy and uncomfortable.

" What is it?" Adhemar asked with measured calm, though the underlying tone of his voice hinted at disapproval. He lowered his chin and turned his head to stare at his herald.

Germaine did not answer immediately. His gazed passed back and forth between Kate and Adhemar.

" Germaine?" Adhemar prodded, his voice was now openly impatient.

Germaine flushed in embarrassment and glanced to the ground to gather his thoughts. " A messenger from Lord Wesmark arrived a few minutes ago. He has word that Sir William and his men arrived at his manor yesterday and asked after you." Germaine said firmly.

" Thatcher?" Adhemar demanded.

" Yes," Germaine confirmed. He glanced around nervously. " Lady Jocelyn is with him."

" How did they track us?" Adhemar demanded angrily.

" It seems that they have acquired another person on their mission in addition to Lady Jocelyn and her attendant," the herald answered in a quiet tone.

Adhemar glanced over at Kate. " They have replaced you already."

" Not exactly," Germaine ventured, drawing his master gaze. 

" Who is it then?" Adhemar growled.

" Gunther," Germaine's voice was little more than a whisper.

A detached sort of grimness replaced Adhemar's previous expression. His face became like stone. 

" Go into town. Gather the men. We will depart as soon as possible." Adhemar commanded, wading out of the pond with a determined stride. 

He retrieved his shirt from the ground. Germaine stepped nearer to him.

" What of Kate my lord?" the herald asked tentatively.

Adhemar pulled his shirt over his head and then paused. He looked over at Kate, who still stood waist deep in the pond, her damp black hair shining in the sunlight. She was watching him, her gray eyes wide and vulnerable. He abruptly took his gaze from her. The muscle along his jaw clenched.

" See that she is guarded at all times," he ordered in a deep tone, turning his gaze to his herald. Germaine somberly bowed his head in acknowledgement. Adhemar squared his jaw, set his shoulders, and stared straight ahead for a moment. Then he briskly set off through the trees back towards the camp without another glance at Germaine or at Kate.

Kate stood in the water, her gaze on his back until he disappeared. A cold shiver traveled up her spine, causing her skin to prick and her shoulders to shake. She glanced at Germaine to find him looking after his master. She took a deep breath in and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat of its own accord. For the first time in days she realized how tired she actually was. Weariness suddenly sank into her limbs, weighing them down. It took some effort, but she waded out of the pond to where Germaine had begun to gather her dry clothes.

*****

I hope you didn't think this was the end. If so, sorry to disappoint. We still have a little ways to go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. It was pleasantly challenging and extremely delightful for me to write. Thank you for reading and all the reviews! And I would like to send out a special thanks to my friend Ashley, who is a lifeguard and also a giver of swim lessons. She helped me with the research for this chapter. Thanks Ash!!! 

Oh, and if anyone else would like to be on my update email list just email me and I'll put you on it. Then every time I post a new chapter I'll send you an email. How exciting is that? 

So once again, thank you so very, very much for reading. Have a wonderful day, or evening, or whatever. Until next time…goodbye. 


	22. Midnight Musings

                I'm back with another chapter!  I'm also going to throw in another disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create A Knight's Tale.  So please, don't sue.  Okay!  Now that that is over with, read on! 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 22: Midnight Musings

The clip-clop of horses' hooves resounded through the night air.  There was no other sound, except for the high-pitched chirping of the crickets.  William glanced over at the riders around him.  Roland was staring blankly ahead, lost in thought, or half-conscious.  Chaucer was wide-awake, delighting in the torment of a dead-to-the-world Wat.  Wat was asleep on the back of his horse; his head was tilted back towards the stars, with his mouth hanging slightly open.  Chaucer, having grabbed a long blade of grass, was tickling Wat on the nose and at the ears with it.  Wat would swat at the stem of grass as though it were a fly.  Then Chaucer, thoroughly enjoying himself, did it all over again.  Gunther was driving the wagon behind them, while Jocelyn and Christiana slept in makeshift beds among the armor and jousting equipment in the wagon bed.

William and his entourage had been traveling straight through the night ever since their conversation at the fire.  Wat's words had made them all uneasy.  For once, Wat could very well be right.  They could only hope they were catching up to Adhemar and his men.  Several hours ago they left the manor of a nobleman called Lord Wesmark.  Adhemar's trail had led them there, and Lord Wesmark had confirmed their suspicions, telling them of the fine stallion he had sold to the Count.  The nobleman had been kind hearted and extremely friendly.  He had insisted William and Jocelyn stay for his daughter's wedding, which was scheduled to take place a few weeks later.  They had graciously denied his invitation, insisting that there was a pressing matter they had to attend to with regards to Count Adhemar.  Lord Wesmark, slightly curious at their excuse, had wished them well, and let them go.

William let out a long weary sigh.  They were on Adhemar's trail.  Of that he was certain.  Exactly how close were they to catching him?  Of that he was not sure.  According to Jocelyn, Adhemar and his men were very likely nearing her father's manor.  They would surely come upon Adhemar there within a few days.  William was not worried about whether or not they would catch up to him.  They were sure to eventually.  He was only worried about Kate and what exactly Adhemar's plans were for her, and whether or not he'd carried them out.  

" Hang in there Kate," William whispered, tilting his face to look at the moon. " We're coming for you."

*              *              *              *              *

Adhemar had distanced himself from the camp.  He was leaning against a large oak, several yards away from the light cast by the single cook fire.  Once again dressed in black, he had his arms crossed over his chest.  His shoulder rested against the rough bark of the tree's thick trunk.  His brooding green eyes stared blankly out into the darkness.  

What the hell had he been thinking?  All he had planned to teach Kate to swim, and repay the kindness she had shown him when she had taught him to dance.  The lesson had started off well, but where it had ended up, or had nearly ended up, had been way off track, to say the least.  What had come over him?    

One would think he would be able to resist the temptation offered by a woman.  Kate wasn't even that beautiful, especially when juxtaposed with Lady Jocelyn!  What the hell had he been thinking?  Kate's face entered Adhemar's mind.  He could not get her large silvery eyes out of his head, nor her smooth white skin, which was soft to the touch, or her full lips that begged to be… Adhemar emitted a groan of frustration and drug one of his hands through his black curls.

" Get a grip on yourself man," he growled ferociously underneath his breath.  He pushed off from the tree and began to pace.  His hands were clasped behind him as he strode back and forth.  " What the hell were you thinking?" he muttered darkly.

That was just it.  He hadn't the slightest idea what he'd been thinking.  That was the very reason Adhemar was so angry with himself.  As long ago as his early childhood, he had learned to control every aspect of his being.  His body never did anything his mind did not tell it to do, and his mind never did anything without calculated reason.  That is, until he met Kate.  For the second time in his life, she'd led Adhemar astray from his principles, from his plan.  It baffled him.  It also made him angry, not with Kate, but with himself.  Angry because he did not know why he was drawn to her, and why every time he looked at her, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile.

Adhemar had to get his attraction to her out of his mind, as well as his body.  They would reach the home of Lady Jocelyn tomorrow.  He doubted very much that Marquis Henri de Vaudemont, Jocelyn's father, would approve of any involvement with the female blacksmith, even if it were just for sport.  Adhemar slowed his back and forth pacing.  Sport was all it was, of course.  His attraction to Kate was merely a game, a challenge.  That was all.  Wasn't it?  His forehead furrowed.  He shook his head slowly from side to side.  What the hell had he been thinking?

If his father were alive today, he would surely be laughing at his youngest son tonight.  Powerlessness against a woman was surely not a trait valued by Phillipe de Vitry.  Adhemar could almost see his father's disdainful sneer at his son's flaw.  Kate was a weakness.  His weakness.  He must put her from his mind.

Adhemar let out a final snort of disgust and halted his pacing.  His lips fell into a firm line, and his eyes became hard as stone.  Rigidly squaring his shoulders, he forced Kate's image from his mind, and steeled himself against her return.  With that, he turned and went in search of Germaine.  Details of tomorrow's arrival needed to be settled.

*              *              *              *              *

The men sat silent around the campfires.  Their faces were somber and eyes downcast.  The abrupt manner in which their day off ended had left them all slightly unsettled.  That morning their master had been in the best mood they had seen him in a long time, if not ever.  In mid-afternoon Germaine had ridden into the small town that stood down the road from their campsite and gathered them all up.  They had a sobering walk back to camp where they promptly set off on their journey once again.  The change in Adhemar's frame of mind was drastic and easily noticed.  He barked orders, threatened punishment, and set a hard pace.

A few of the men noticed too, the Count's change of manner towards his captive.  He had completely ignored Kate for the expanse of the ride.  They set off in mid-afternoon and rode well after dusk.  Finally, Germaine took on a concern for the men, and asked Adhemar to stop for the night.  Most of the soldiers had been drinking earlier that day and were not in the best of shape.  Adhemar gave in, seeing that his men were very despondent.  So they had stopped and set up a crude camp, not unloading the normal equipment because Adhemar wished to have a quick and early start in the morning.

Kate sat by one of the wagons with her back resting against the back wheel, facing the primitive camp.  Only one fire had been made to cook a meager meal over.  The men were settling down for the night, one by one wrapping their blankets around their shoulders, and lying down on the hard ground.  As she watched them, she wished she could do the same, but her mind was racing.  Whenever she closed her eyes she saw Adhemar's face from this afternoon, smiling with green eyes shining.  Then she saw him after Germaine told him of the messenger, his face like stone.  

"Kate," came a hushed call from her left.

Kate jumped, startled. She turned in the direction of the whisper.

" I'm sorry," Germaine apologized, coming beside her.

" It's all right Germaine," Kate breathed; she was slightly relieved it was just him. " What's the matter?"

" I brought you some food," he replied. " I noticed you did not eat."  He squatted down beside her and presented a small plate of stew and a hunk of bread.

Kate's chest swelled at his thoughtfulness.  Her lips curved into a slight smile while, to her surprise, she found herself blinking back tears. " Thank you Germaine." she all but sniffed.

" You'll need your strength," he replied, pretending not to notice her choked tone.  In the dark she could not see his forehead wrinkle with concern.  

" Why?" Kate asked, accepting his offering of food.  Her stomach rumbled deeply.  She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

" Didn't Adhemar tell you?" Germaine's tone was surprised.

Kate took a bite of her dinner, mopping up the stew with the hunk of bread. " Tell me what?"

" We reach our destination tomorrow," he replied.

Kate swallowed her mouthful of food with a deep gulp. " We do?"

" Yes, Jocelyn's father's manor lies about four hours down the road," Germaine continued. " We should arrive there by midday tomorrow.  Adhemar will no doubt wish you to begin his armor immediately."

She turned her eyes to stare into Germaine's through the darkness. " I will not make him armor Germaine."  Her tone was as serious and unwavering as her gaze.

" But you and Adhemar have an understanding," Germaine shook his head, confused.

" A truce, yes.  An understanding, no." Kate stated flatly.  She turned her face away from Germaine and let her head fall back against the spokes of the wagon wheel. " I don't know if I could ever understand him."

" That isn't what I meant," the herald interjected.

" I know what you meant," Kate laughed a soft, humorless laugh. " No.  We did not come to an understanding.  I will not give him my armor."

" But I thought that you…" Germaine's voice faded away.

" What?" she asked.  She shifted her eyes to his crouched figure once more.

He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  His eyes darted from her face to the ground. " Nothing." His face was troubled.

Kate straightened.  Her forehead wrinkled.  She opened her mouth to ask Germaine what he had been about to say, but was interrupted by a clipped call from across the camp.

" Germaine!" 

It was Adhemar.  He stood on the far side of the camp, beyond the fire.  His hands were on his hips in an impatient stance.  Germaine sent her an apologetic glance and jumped to his feet.  He hurriedly headed over towards his master.  Kate's eyes followed Germaine as he strode across camp.  Her gaze then shifted to the man who had summoned him.  She found him watching her, his stare was intense, even across the distance she could feel the weight of it.  She inhaled a deep breath, her chest felt as though it were about to explode.  Her heart was suddenly filled with mixed emotions, only two of which she could identify.  One was overwhelming dread, and the other…

Her heart nearly stopped as a realization slowly seeped into her being.  

" I do Germaine," she whispered, her gaze still locked with Adhemar's.  He turned abruptly on his heel and stepped into the shadows.  Kate tilted her face heavenwards and closed her eyes.  The traces of a single escaped tear glistened on her cheek.  Her voice was filled with aching despair. " God help me, I do."

*              *              *              *              *

I have no words.  Allow me to let Kate's words echo in your mind, " God help me, I do."

Okay!  I do have two words.  Happy Anniversary!!!  Those of you who have been reading since the very first date I posted, October 27, 2002, have been reading for a whole year.  Wow.  I never realized how long it would take to tell this story!  But, never fear for we haven't too much further to go.  We are well over half finished, that's for sure.  So sit tight.  It's just getting interesting.

Whoa, that ended up being way more than two words!  Oh well.  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  Thanks so much for all of your reviews!  I love hearing what you think!  See you next time!


	23. Behind the Clouds the Sun is Shining

I'm back everyone!!! I hope you're ready for another chapter of Sweet Revenge! Well, if you aren't, too bad! It's here anyway! So you'd better get used to the idea! Just kidding. Sorry, it's late as I'm typing this introduction, and I tend to get a bit silly when sleepy. Don't ask me why, cause I sure don't know! Okay, enough of my odd sense of humor, yes believe it or not, right now I'm finding this rather amusing. Here is Chapter 23. Enjoy. Oh, and don't worry, this intro was written after the chapter was completed, so I did not write Chapter 23 under the influence of my current silliness. With that said, I shall allow you to proceed.

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 23: Behind the Clouds the Sun is Shining

The morning brought mist with it. Before the sun rose into the sky, a layer of white fog had coated the ground. Kate awoke to an eerie, chilly atmosphere. She thought it quite ironic. Within the hour they were all packed up, and mounted on horseback. With a shout from Adhemar, they were on their way. Kate was somber as she rode behind Adhemar and Germaine. 

They were on their way, all right. Adhemar was on his way to revenge, and she was on her way to heartbreak. She let out a silent sigh. There was no use in denying it. She could fight her feelings all she wanted, but where would that get her? Nowhere. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen for the bad guy. She couldn't explain it. The feelings that she held for Adhemar were nothing like the feelings she had held towards Charles. The emotion Adhemar inspired in her was painfully sweet. How did it happen? How could she fall in love with a man whom she had every reason to hate? She didn't know.

Part of her told her to fight it. Deep down Kate knew she was going to get hurt sooner or later. Adhemar saw nothing but his ultimate goal, revenge against William. In order to achieve that revenge, Adhemar was determined to have Jocelyn for his bride. He would not stray from his objective, of that Kate was certain. Not that he would ever feel the same way about her that she did him. Chances were that he would never give his love to anyone, least of all Kate. But while part of her told her to fight her feelings, another part told her to just accept them. No one can choose who they love. They love whom they love, no questions asked.

Kate bit her lip. But, what would William and the boys say if they found out she was in love with their sworn enemy? Her brow furrowed. Would they think she had betrayed them? Had she betrayed them? Kate squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head. When she opened them she glanced up to find Germaine glancing ever so slightly over his shoulder at her. He turned to face forward when she caught him. She shifted her gaze to Adhemar. His shoulders were broad, his back as straight as an arrow. He looked as though he was steeling himself against something. The wall of indifference had once again been raised. 

She raised her face to the sky. Bleak, gray clouds blocked the sun from view. A chilly breeze gusted suddenly causing Kate to gasp. She wrapped one arm about herself, the other gripping the saddle for balance. Her eyes went to Adhemar once again. She sighed a long, silent sigh. She felt like the sun, unable to shine through Adhemar's gray, chilly exterior.

Within a few hours the view of a manor could be seen in the distance. It loomed large as they drew nearer. Adhemar sent Germaine ahead to announce their arrival. Germaine urged his horse into a gallop. They followed at a slower pace. Kate's heart grew heavy as they approached. Marquis Henri de Vaudemont's estate was impressive. By the time they approached the gate to the courtyard, a throng of stable boys were waiting to hold their horses. Germaine, followed by a richly dressed older man and a group of attendants were walking into the courtyard from inside the castle. Adhemar kicked his horse into a trot and rode forward through the portcullis, into the castle's courtyard. The horses' hooves made a clip clopping sound as they struck the cobblestone floor.

" Count Adhemar!" Marquis Henri de Vaudemont called out in surprise.

" Greetings my lord," Adhemar called. A stable boy rushed forward to take hold of Adhemar's gelding's bridle.

" What brings you to France? Surely you did not bring the free companies here." Jocelyn's father questioned, approaching the group of riders.

" Indeed I did not," Adhemar dismounted. " Prince Edward ordered me to take some time for myself." He left out the fact that the prince had disbanded his army indefinitely. 

" As well you should, my dear Count Adhemar!" Lord de Vaudemont laughed, slapping Adhemar on the back. " It must be hard work winning consecutive World Championships!" News of the tournament had not yet reached him.

" Hard work it is indeed and even harder to lose." Adhemar replied, tongue in cheek.

" What's this you say?" Jocelyn's father gasped. " Surely you did not forfeit!"

" I will only say that it was time for the world to have a new champion, with lesser years of experience in the position," he sighed humbly in a weary tone.

From where Germaine had helped her down from her mare, Kate arched an eyebrow in Adhemar's direction. 

" How very generous of you. You are too modest Count Adhemar." the marquis smiled.

Kate let out an unladylike snort of disbelief. She and Germaine stood a few feet behind Adhemar. Jocelyn's father shifted his gaze to them. 

" And who might this be?" Lord de Vaudemont raised his own eyebrows in Kate's direction.

Adhemar glanced over his shoulder. " You know Germaine, my herald." His eyes fell upon Kate's petite frame. " And this is Kate," he cleared his throat. " My blacksmith." 

Kate crossed her arms slowly over her chest, her already quirked eyebrow, arching even higher. Adhemar met her stare with his own, challenging her to say she was otherwise. Kate's stare was disapproving, but she kept her mouth shut.

" Your blacksmith?" Jocelyn's father repeated in surprise, glancing back at Adhemar. He took another look at her." She must be an excellent fairess indeed, to be in your employ."

" That she is my lord. An excellent fairess." Adhemar agreed wholeheartedly and turned his attention to the father of his intended bride-to-be. " How have you been fairing since I left you last?" He changed the subject. Deftly, he turned Jocelyn's father away from Germaine and Kate, and began walking with him across the courtyard.

" Quite well," Lord de Vaudemont replied. " You cannot imagine a father's relief at the prospect of a good match for his only child."

" I am pleased to hear you are still considering my offer," Adhemar's tone was modest.

" Considering it? My good Count Adhemar, as far as I'm concerned, it is as good as accepted." Jocelyn's father proclaimed.

" You humble me, my lord," Adhemar brought one hand to rest on his chest.

" No, my good man, it is you who humble me. I could not hope for a better son-in-law," Jocelyn's father proclaimed. " Come inside and rest, you must be weary from your travels."

" Thank you, my lord." Adhemar graciously accepted the marquis's offer.

Kate watched the two men walk away. Marquis Henri de Vaudemont had an arm good-naturedly over Adhemar's shoulders. They made the perfect picture of father and son-in-law. They were ideal for each other, Adhemar and Jocelyn's father. Both wanted the same thing, Jocelyn to marry Adhemar. What could be more perfect than that? She did not allow herself to answer that question.

Kate sighed and shook her head from side to side. She glanced over to where Germaine stood at her side. He was watching her, his eyes knowing. Kate averted her gaze. She turned away from where the two men had disappeared through a doorway. Adhemar's men began to go about unloading and caring for the horses. The courtyard was active and noisy. Germaine followed her suit and turned to observe.

" So what now?" Kate sighed wearily.

Germaine glanced down at her in surprise. " Now?"

" Yes now," Kate replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. " Now that we are here. What now?"

" Well, now Adhemar will further press negotiations with the marquis for Jocelyn's hand," Germaine said.

" I know that," Kate interrupted him. " I was talking about you and I. What are we supposed to do while Adhemar is in there carrying out his revenge against William?"

" Oh. I suppose, I will attend to my lord," Germaine shrugged. " As always."

Kate nodded. Germaine clasped his hands behind his back and looked around the courtyard. Kate stared at him. " And?" He gave her a blank look. " What about me? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Germaine's face fell. " You are supposed to spend your time in the forge, making Adhemar his armor."

" Fat chance of that!" Kate snorted.

" He has commanded it," Germaine insisted. His eyes were concerned. " You must go to the forge."

He did not want Kate to be foolish. Germaine was not blind. He had noticed the change in Kate and Adhemar's attitudes towards one another. Yes, even in Adhemar, though he hid it well. Germaine knew his friend. But one could only know Adhemar to an extent. Despite his change of manner towards Kate, Adhemar could easily carry out his threat to turn her into the authorities. Adhemar never let anything get in the way of his plans, no matter what. Kate was not out of danger, and Germaine did not wish to see her hurt. 

" I'll go to the forge," Kate agreed. " But it won't be his armor that I'll make."

" I beg you to reconsider," Germaine pleaded. His face was etched with lines of concern. 

After regarding him for a few moments, Kate smiled softly at him. " You are a true friend Germaine. To us both." She squeezed his arm. " I thank you for that." She straightened her back and set her shoulders. " But you needn't worry about me. I know what the consequences will be for not giving him my armor. He will turn me into the authorities. Well, then so be it. I will not aid him in his revenge against William, even if it means the stocks and the end of my career."

" You are far braver than I," Germaine shook his head.

Kate snorted again, shaking her head ruefully. " I'm not brave Germaine. I am stubborn." Germaine patted her on the shoulder. She let out a sigh, her smile fading. Her expression became thoughtful. A few moments later she straightened with a jolt. " And I am going to the forge." she declared with a forced smile.

With that she walked away, in search of the comforting familiarity of the forge. Germaine watched her go. 

" You are brave," he murmured under his breath. " Torn between your friend and the man you have fallen in love with. Both of which are sworn enemies, neither of which deserve you. And yet you go on, trying to be as faithful to each as you can be, not denying your feelings towards either for the sake of the other. Dear, dear, Kate." He let out a heavy sigh. " You are far braver than I." 

Germaine shook his head slowly from side to side. He slowly turned away from her retreating form to where the men were unloading the wagons. Before he stepped in to offer his assistance, he glanced heavenwards with disapproval. The sun had not broken through the clouds. The day was doomed to be a dreary one. 

*****

Well, that is Chapter 23. More to come shortly, I promise you. But I should warn you, the end of the semester is nearing which means twice the homework in half the time, so I apologize if the next few chapters take me a little while to complete. But don't lose hope if that happens, for after the end of semester rush is nearly a month off for Winter Break! So much can be accomplished over a month of free time! I can't wait for free time! I dream of a time when there are no papers due, no tests looming in the distance! I'm sorry. I'm allowing silliness to take over once again. 

Thank you so much for reviewing! I love hearing what you think. It's like opening presents at Christmas time! I really appreciate it! See you next chapter!


	24. The Course of True Love Never Did Run Sm...

I am pleased to introduce to you Chapter twenty-four. You've been waiting quite patiently for it, so I won't keep you from it any longer. Read on! Oh, the title is from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. 

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 24: The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

It was late afternoon; dusk had not yet arrived when William, Jocelyn, and the rest of the gang crossed the border onto the estate of Marquis Henri de Vaudemont. William's uneasiness had grown over the past few days. The whole group was weary from the hard pace and nearly nonstop riding. But at last, they had reached their destination. William couldn't help but notice the closer they drew to her home, the more reserved Jocelyn seemed to become. Not that he could blame her, he was feeling a bit nervous himself. He was about to meet the father of the woman he loved. Now that he thought about it, he was very nervous. He'd merely brushed aside Jocelyn's warnings before, but now they were beginning to take hold. On the other hand, Wat and Chaucer were eager to see Kate. William could tell they were anticipating the reunion because they had stopped bickering. For once they had agreed on something.

As they approached the castle, in the practice fields, outside the inner wall, Adhemar's men had sent up camp. As William, Jocelyn, and the gang passed, the soldiers stopped to stare at them. William sent Wat a look, warning him against any attempt at fonging. Wat scowled, and turned to stare with hostile intent at Adhemar's men, who glared back. They passed through the portcullis, greeted by many surprised cries, welcoming Lady Jocelyn back home. Almost immediately after they had dismounted, Chaucer, Wat, and Roland started off to look for Kate. Gunther looked from them to William and Jocelyn, not knowing whom he should remain with. William stopped them all.

" Let us find Adhemar first," William declared. " Where Kate is, he will surely know or go to eventually."

" Yeah," Wat agreed, his gritted teeth forming an evil looking grin on his reddening face. He ground one fist into the other. " Let's deal with Adhemar first."

" Now Wat, there will be none of that," William warned. " Unless you want to end up in the stocks."

" The stocks would be worth it for just one blow!" Wat sniffed bravely. Chaucer 

" Now when we confront Adhemar, let me handle it," William said.

" Yes, yes," Geoff waved his hand. " We know."

" William," Jocelyn interjected. " Please keep in mind that my father is fond of Count Adhemar. Don't lose you temper."

" Worry not my love. I will be as courteous as a nobleman." William replied with a smile.

Jocelyn didn't look convinced. She turned behind her to Christina who merely shrugged. She gathered up her skirts and nodded to her companion.

" I will go and greet my father, prepare him for your entrance. Chaucer, Christina will come and find you, and then you will announce William." Jocelyn explained.

" Geoff has to announce William's coming into a room? That seems awfully hoity-toity." Wat snorted.

" That is how it is done Master Falhurst," Chaucer replied in a gallant tone, straightening his jacket.

Wat sent him a cross look. Geoff smiled, tickled at his little joke, and stepped forward to follow Jocelyn and Christina. Jocelyn looked to William. He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

" Everything will be fine," he said in a low, comforting tone.

Jocelyn inhaled a breath and with a nod, squeezed his hand in return. William sent her a smile as she turned to walk across the courtyard and into her home to find her father, followed by Christina and Chaucer. When they were out of sight, William's smile faded slightly. He then turned to his two best friends.

" Let's go guys," William said to Roland, Wat, and Gunther. 

He took a deep breath. Wat and Roland each put a hand on his shoulders. William looked from one of his friends to the other. No words needed to be said. William knew his friends would always support him, no matter what. Together, they turned and followed after Jocelyn, Christina, and Chaucer. 

Jocelyn found her father and Count Adhemar in the marquis's private study. They had been going over the details of the marriage contract when Jocelyn and Christina came upon them.

" Jocelyn?" her father gasped in surprise, rising from his chair. 

" Hello, father," she greeted. She went to him directly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Adhemar had also risen. He bowed low and made a move to take her hand so he could press his lips to the back of it. Jocelyn kept her hands and arms tightly to her sides. Adhemar's eyes sparked with amusement at her reaction.

" What a pleasant surprise, my dear!" Lord de Vaudemont smiled broadly. " You have always had impeccable timing! We were just speaking of you!" He gestured to Adhemar. " Weren't we Count Adhemar?"

" That we were," Adhemar agreed in a low tone.

" I do not doubt it," Jocelyn said in a cheerful tone, but her eyes were hard as they rested on Adhemar.

Adhemar's lips curved upwards into a smirk. His eyes traveled up and down her slender frame. It was all Jocelyn could do to keep from slapping the irritating smirk off his face.

" Father," she turned to the marquis.

" Yes my daughter?" Marquis Henri de Vaudemont addressed his only daughter affectionately. 

" I have not come alone," she began.

" Yes I see," he smiled. His eyes focused over her shoulder. " Hello Christina." 

He nodded kindly to his daughter's companion. Christina bobbed in a slight curtsy, her hands clasped in front of her, her lowered eyes glancing up timidly.

" No father, someone else escorted us here," Jocelyn placed both her hands upon her father's arm.

" I should hope so! If I had known you would be coming home a month early, I would have arranged for an escort!" Henri de Vaudemont exclaimed. " Who is this good man who has escorted my precious daughter home safely? Let him be announced so that I might thank him properly."

Jocelyn's eyes lit up. She turned her head towards Christina and nodded. Her attendant bobbed again, then turned and went out the door. She reentered the room moments later followed by Chaucer.

Geoff strode into the room, his knee-length coat swishing around his legs. He bowed to the marquis, then deeply to Jocelyn, and sent a slight, curt nod to Adhemar. Adhemar's eyebrows rose, his smirk remained upon his face, but flattened a bit as he flexed his jaw in annoyance. 

"Marquis Henri de Vaudemont," Chaucer began in a deep, respectful tone. " Allow me to introduce to you, my lord, the World Tournament Champion. Along with your lovely daughter, he brings to your household honor, truth, bravery, and…" Geoff's eyes turned to Adhemar. "Honesty." Adhemar crossed his over his chest, his eyes level with the herald's gaze. " So without any more ado, I present to you my lord, Sir William Thatcher."

Chaucer bowed deeply, his arm extended towards the door. On cue, William walked into the chamber. His eyes immediately fell upon Adhemar. He sent the count a heavy stare. Adhemar returned it with a lazy, disinterested expression. 

" Sir William Thatcher!" Jocelyn's father exclaimed. " I cannot thank you enough for finding it in your heart to bring my lovely daughter safely home to me."

William blinked and turned his attention to Marquis de Vaudemont. The man was a little taller than Jocelyn, with a stout body and graying hair. Jocelyn did not resemble her father much, except for her dark eyes. William bowed deeply to his ladylove's father.

" I fear I could not find it in my heart, Lord de Vaudemont, for your daughter has stolen it." he proclaimed gallantly.

Adhemar's smirk widened at his rival's antics. Flowery language might have won Jocelyn over, but her father would not be so easily swayed. 

" Such words! Such words!" the marquis chuckled with delight. " To think, a poet and the champion of the World Tournament! You amaze me, Sir Thatcher."

" You are too kind, my lord," William said humbly, shaking his head. Adhemar's eyes twinkled with secret amusement.

" You must know Count Adhemar of Anjou, your worthy opponent in the jousting circuit," Lord de Vaudemont motioned to the Count at his side.

" We have indeed met," Adhemar agreed with Jocelyn's father. " It is good to see you again, _Sir_ William." Adhemar laid into the "sir", his eyelids drooped lazily, one corner of his mouth tilting upward.

" I am sorry I cannot say the same, Count Adhemar." William replied bluntly. His stare was not friendly.

Marquis de Vaudemont's eyebrows shot up at the newcomer's candidness.

" What is this you say, Sir William? Just what has Count Adhemar done to you that would cause you greet him in such a disrespectful manner?"

" My lord," William began respectfully. " That man," He pointed at the count, " has abducted my blacksmith!"

" It's true, Father," Jocelyn piped in. 

" That is a serious charge, Sir William," Lord de Vaudemont said in a deep, disapproving tone, ignoring his daughter who was clutching at his sleeve. He turned his attention to the count beside him. " What say you to this charge, Count Adhemar?"

" It is a false charge," Adhemar said in an innocent tone, looking quite stunned at the accusation. 

" How can you say that?" William demanded angrily. " You have held her by threatening her life and livelihood!"

Adhemar did not treat William's infuriated demeanor with even a glance or bat of an eye. He looked straight to Jocelyn's father.

" Kate was Sir William's blacksmith, my lord, just as Gunther was my squire," Adhemar gestured to Gunther who was standing slightly behind Roland and Wat. " Is it a crime to take on a member of another knight's entourage? If it is, then yes, I am guilty, but so is Sir William." Adhemar reasoned in a cool, calculated tone.

" But you dismissed Gunther. I did not dismiss Kate." William interjected hotly. " There is a difference!"

" Calm down, Sir William," Adhemar drawled. " We are in the presence of ladies." He looked from Christina to Jocelyn.

" Quite right, Count Adhemar." the marquis voiced his approval of Adhemar's observation.

William's jaw clenched and unclenched in anger. Behind William, Gunther and Roland had resorted to grasping at Wat's arms to keep him from lunging at Adhemar. William took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself after he caught a pleading glance from Jocelyn. 

" I apologize, my lord, but the fact remains that he has abducted my blacksmith." William repeated his earlier claim.

" Believe me, Sir William, I have not forgotten your accusation," the marquis said gravely. " It troubles me deeply. I must confess my ignorance in settling a matter such as this. I also must inform you that I trust this man enough to give him my daughter's hand in marriage. I am very wary against your allegation."

" Believe me, Lord de Vaudemont, when I say that the man standing next to you is possibly the most base person in Christendom." William swore in a low tone.

" That is going too far young man!" Jocelyn's father cried. " It is one this to accuse a nobleman of a dishonorable deed, but to slander his name is beyond all good decorum!"

" William meant no disrespect, Father!" Jocelyn interjected, defending her love. " He is just very upset, and he fears that Adhemar may have mistreated Kate. Surely you can understand his concern for his good friend?"

" What is this?" Henri de Vaudemont demanded of his daughter. " You are calling this knight by his given name?" He turned to William with a glare. " What ideas have you filled my daughter's head with?"`

" None that were not already there in the first place!" Jocelyn argued beginning to get angry.

" Please daughter, let's not get into that right now. There is enough going on already without you bringing your outlandish ideas of the rights of women."

Jocelyn opened her mouth to protest when suddenly the sound of heavy boots in the hall interrupted the intense argument. First through the door strode to soldiers bearing the royal colors, followed immediately by the Black Prince himself. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared in awe and astonishment.

" Prince Edward!" Lord de Vaudemont exclaimed in utter astonishment, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

All eyes were trained on the unexpected prince; the room was still, all its inhabitants stunned into silence. 

Recovering from their shock, Adhemar and William, along with Jocelyn's father arose and bowed deeply at the waist. Chaucer, Wat, Roland, and Gunther all but dropped to the floor. 

" Please excuse this intrusion upon your household, Marquis de Vaudemont," Edward began good-naturedly. 

" It is no such thing my lord!" Jocelyn's father insisted, stuttering in his surprise. " My household is at your disposal. Please pardon our meager accommodations. We are not accustomed to entertaining royalty."

" I thank you for your generous hospitality," Edward said courteously.

" To what do we owe this great honor?" Lord de Vaudemont asked.

" Word reached me that my two best knights were headed to your home," Edward replied, gesturing to William and Adhemar. " I could only conclude that there must be something of great importance and value here." His eyes went to Jocelyn. He inclined his head, his lips curved upwards into a charming smile. " I see my assumptions were indeed correct. Your home has in its possession, a gem more lovely than all the jewels in my father's crown."

Lord de Vaudemont beamed. The prince's comments filled Jocelyn's father's heart so full of pride, his chest swelled from its expansion. 

" I commenced travel immediately in hopes I could reach your home while Count Adhemar and Sir William were still here," Edward finished his explanation. Prince Edward turned his gaze to both Adhemar and William." You are both looking well," he commented to them.

" Thank you, Your Majesty," they replied respectfully.

" I hope my arrival has not interrupted anything important," the prince's tone was apologetic. 

" Actually it has, but it is a welcome interruption, Prince Edward. A most welcomed one, indeed." the marquis sighed, his eyes going to William. " Sir Thatcher has made a serious charge against Count Adhemar."

" What charge?" Prince Edward asked in a careful tone.

" He claims Count Adhemar has abducted his blacksmith," Lord de Vaudemont said, his voice was grave, his expression serious. " The count denies his accusations, of course."

" Of course," the prince murmured blankly, glancing at Adhemar.

" I for one am disgruntled at such a proposal, whichever the outcome." Jocelyn's father declared. " In either case, I am displeased by having such matters settled in my home."

" As you have the right to be," Prince Edward said in an agreeable tone. " But, as it has already been spoken of, perhaps it would be best to settle the matter here and now." He turned to William. " What is your claim, Sir William?"

" Count Adhemar abducted my blacksmith no longer than a fortnight ago, and has held her against her will in an effort to obtain armor from her, and to ruin my career." William answered directly.

" What say you of this, Count Adhemar?" Edward turned to his other knight.

" I say it is a false claim," Adhemar stated firmly, without blinking. He unmoving gaze rested upon William, who stared back at him.

All eyes in the room shifted between the two men. Prince Edward studied his two knights with a somber expression on his face. Jocelyn stood to William's right. The marquis, not knowing what to think, stood behind his desk, speechless.

" There is only one way I can think of to settle this matter," the prince declared, drawing all eyes in the room to him. " How lucky that I had already sent for her, as I have business of my own to conduct with her." He turned to the door and nodded to his own attendant. 

The man bowed and turned and left the room. Everyone's eyes followed the servant until he disappeared, then trained them back on the prince, all of them filled with questioning. Moments later, Edward's man came back into the room, followed by two others. Between the two other men walked a bewildered looking dark-haired petite woman. She glanced back and forth in bewilderment at the men at both of her elbows.

" Kate," Prince Edward greeted warmly. Kate looked to him, her eyes widening in surprise as she recognized him. She began to curtsy.

" Kate?" Adhemar murmured softly. Halting her motion, she turned her head in his direction. Her brow furrowed slightly as her gray eyes fixed upon him with a sort of sad softness. His expression went slack, as her unguarded gaze seemed to pierce through his very being. 

" Kate," William breathed, a grin spreading over his face. Kate's attention transferred over to William. Her face lit up with pure delight as she beheld him. Her lips curled back to reveal her teeth in a bright smile.

Adhemar followed Kate's eyes with a snap of his head. His face hardened as he took note of her unspoken interaction with William. His eyes shot daggers at the man who her joy was directed at.

" Kate!" came a joint cry from across the room.

Kate's eyes roamed once more around the room, seeking out the familiar chorus of voices. Her smile widened as far as her cheeks would permit. Wat, Chaucer, and Roland stood just beyond William. Chaucer and Wat grabbed at each other's arms, partly to stop the other from running across the room to her, and partly to stop themselves. Roland just beamed at her. Kate's heart swelled with emotion. She had not realized until then how much she had missed them all.

Prince Edward watched the reunion with a slight smile on his face. The camaraderie between William and his company had always amazed him. The prince turned his watchful eye to his other knight, Adhemar. The count's expression, for the first time Edward had ever seen it, was unguarded. He was struck by what he saw there. Jealousy, an emotion that had not been present in his features until a certain blacksmith had entered the room. The prince found it quite interesting.

In the meantime, Jocelyn's father was glancing around in pure confusion. His eyes flitted every which way, not knowing where to rest.

" What the devil is going on?" he finally cried in exasperation.

All attention shifted to Marquis Henri de Vaudemont. His eyes were wide, taking in the scene before him. His expression was one of pure confusion. William looked to Prince Edward to explain. Edward nodded, understanding that William feared Jocelyn's father already though of him unfavorably for accusing Adhemar earlier and did not wish to anger him further by attempting to explain.

" Kate is William's blacksmith and he and his men are very good friends with her. They have not seen each other in a fortnight." Edward offered.

" I was under the impression that she was Adhemar's blacksmith," the marquis interjected.

All eyes went to Adhemar. Adhemar, his face showing no emotion, made not attempt to either confirm or deny it. 

" That's a lie!" Wat spouted. " Kate would never serve Adhemar!"

" Then why would she be traveling with him as his blacksmith?" Henri de Vaudemont demanded; his tone held a hint of anger. He was becoming aggravated.

" He abducted her my lord," William spoke up. The marquis's eyes widened in surprise. Adhemar's gaze rested firmly, but indifferently upon William. " He has held her against his will in an effort to get revenge against me."

" Why would he want revenge against you?" Jocelyn's father asked curiously.

" I have taken from him what he values most. His pride. I unhorsed him in the Championship Tournament, and I have the affections of the lady he would make his bride."

" Jocelyn?" the marquis gasped. His eyes moved slowly to rest on his daughter. Jocelyn lowered her eyes, not meeting her father's gaze. Henri de Vaudemont shifted his attention to Prince Edward. " This is preposterous! The Count is one of the most honorable men I know! He would never do such a thing!"

" Then you do not know this man as well as you think you do," Chaucer called out from his place by Wat and Roland.

" I am outraged!" the marquis exclaimed. He looked to Adhemar with concern. " Count Adhemar, will you say nothing in your own defense?"

Adhemar had been standing silently, taking in the exchange without revealing any emotion by way of his expression. His eyes were watchful, shifting between everyone in the room, especially Kate. Kate was watching the proceedings silently. Her gray eyes were wide as they flickered between those who were speaking. 

" I see no reason to speak when I have no proof to back up my words," Adhemar said with an innocent shrug.

" Which is one of the reasons I sent for Kate," Prince Edward declared, bringing everyone's attention back to the female blacksmith standing in the center of the room. " If it is proven by Kate's verification that Count Adhemar did indeed abduct her, I fear I would be forced to take his command of the free companies from him." Adhemar's expression remained motionless, but he could not conceal the jolt of alarm in his eyes. Edward watched his reaction. " Kate will settle this dispute." 

" Yes of course!" Lord de Vaudemont exclaimed. " She shall tell the truth once and for all."

All eyes went to Kate once more. Kate glanced around her, the weight of all the gazes made her uncomfortable.

" Kate," Edward said softly.

Kate looked to him; her expression was slightly apprehensive. The corners of the prince's mouth tilted slightly upwards in an encouraging smile. Kate attempted a smile in return, but only managed to turn the outmost corner of her lips upwards for a moment. 

" Did Count Adhemar abduct you and hold you against your will?" Edward asked.

Kate took a deep breath and held it. Every person in the room, including Adhemar leaned forward slightly, waiting for her reply. The room echoed with a loud silence. Kate's heart was hammering so fiercely in her chest that she feared everyone in the room could hear it. 

She turned her head and looked over to her friends, Chaucer, Wat, and Roland who were watching her eagerly. Wat held his fist to his lips; his face was red. Her gaze then shifted over to William, who stood beside Jocelyn. The two lovebirds watched her as though she were their last hope. William's eyes seemed to plead with her. Kate slowly turned her eyes to meet Adhemar's. His green gaze was steady and unwavering. Sharp and deft, it cut through Kate's heart like a knife. She let out the breath she'd been holding in a long sigh. Holding Adhemar's gaze, she opened her mouth to reply. Everyone leaned further forward.

" No." Kate whispered. Adhemar's mask faltered for a moment. His eyes softened, his forehead furrowing in disbelief.

" What was that?" Wat asked in bafflement, thinking perhaps he'd heard her wrong. Kate glanced around the room uncertainly, her eyes darting back and forth. She let out a breath. 

" No," Kate repeated a little more loudly. Her voice was firm. She lifted her chin and straightened her shoulders. " He did not."

" What?" William gasped.

" What?" Jocelyn breathed.

Kate broke eye contact with Adhemar to look over to William. Her heart flooded with anguish at his expression of utter grief. Wat, Roland, and Chaucer stood behind them, their eyes wide in disbelief, and their mouths hanging open. Kate swallowed painfully and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, her gaze found Prince Edward's. His expression was neither surprised nor hurt. Instead there was something akin to sympathy in his eyes. He too, knew what it meant to sacrifice. 

" I am at a loss for words here!" Marquis Henri de Vaudemont cried. His face reddened with anger and slight embarrassment. 

" It is an epidemic, let me assure you, my lord." Chaucer spoke up from behind William, in an empty tone.

" How could this happen?" Lord de Vaudemont shook his head.

" A misunderstanding I am sure," Edward covered in a soothing tone. " Just a misunderstanding." He reassured Jocelyn's father. 

" A bloody big misunderstanding!" the marquis huffed.

Adhemar's gaze never left Kate during the whole exchange. He was more shocked than anyone. Everyone was so rapped up with Jocelyn's father's anger that they did not see Kate close the short distance between her and Adhemar.

" We're even now." she calmly said to him in a low tone that only he could hear. " You saved my life, now I've saved yours. We are even." With that she stepped back to where she had stood moments before, beside Prince Edward.

Adhemar could only stare at her, speechless.

" Count Adhemar!" Henri de Vaudemont exclaimed, bringing Adhemar out of his semi trance. " Surely you have something to say about all of this! You have, after all, been severely wronged by Sir William's accusations. Have you nothing to say?"

Adhemar was silent for a moment. He looked around the room. All eyes were trained on him. For a few moments he could not react. With a sudden, abrupt shake of his head, he inhaled a breath, set his shoulders, and opened his mouth to reply.

" Indeed, I do have something to say," Adhemar nodded, gathering his wits about him. His eyes passed from William, to Prince Edward, and rested on Jocelyn's father. " Sir William sought to discredit me in your eyes, my lord."

" That is evident, but why?" Marquis de Vaudemont wondered aloud. 

" He hoped to cast me from your favor, and replace me," Adhemar replied, his eyes going to William. " He desires your daughter's hand in marriage as well. To dishonor me in your eyes was the only way you would ever choose him over me. Isn't that right, _Sir_ William?" 

William's jaw clenched, his eyes shooting daggers at Adhemar. Adhemar's lips curved upwards in a self-satisfied smirk, knowing he had hit the nail precisely on the head. 

" He has no title other than that of a knight, no holdings, no source of income other than tournaments." Adhemar continued, meeting William's stare with a mocking one of his own. "He only has his winnings, a thachter for a father, and a motley crew of misfits for his attendants. He is beneath Lady Jocelyn. But by discrediting me, he hoped my supposedly dishonorable actions would overshadow his own shortcomings. "

William's nostril flared, his hands forming tight fists at his sides. Kate, eyes wide with alarm, moved the short distance to his side, and put a hand on his arm. William let out the breath he was holding, his rigid body relaxing at her touch. He forced his hands to open; consciously making the muscles of his body relax. He glanced at Kate, eyes thankful. She took her hand from his upper arm, and stood by his side. The muscle in Adhemar's jaw stood out as he watched their interaction.

Having calmed himself, William turned his eyes back to Adhemar. " I may not have titles or land, _Count_ Adhemar, but I have something you will never have."

" And what is that?" Adhemar's eyes narrowed, while his tone was nonchalant.

" Jocelyn's heart," William replied, his eyes sparkling triumphantly.

" What?" the marquis gasped. His eyes flew to his daughter. " Jocelyn? Is this true?"

Jocelyn's raised her eyes from her feet to look at her father. Her expression was as meek as William had never seen. She moved her eyes to the floor once again.

" Yes father," she said delicately, in a hushed tone. She sent a sideways glance to William. His expression was pained at her reaction to his declaration. She swallowed and raised her chin. Her posture became more self-assured. " My heart belongs to Sir William Thacher and always will." Jocelyn declared firmly, sending William a loving glance. 

Marquis de Vaudemont's eyes went wide. His hand flailed in the air behind him, searching for the chair he had vacated on the prince's entrance. Finally his fingers came in contact with the smooth oak armrest. He stepped backward and slowly lowered himself into the seat.

" I don't quite know what to say," he said carefully.

" Father, I love William," Jocelyn went to her knees at his feet. She took his hands in her own. " I want to marry him, not Count Adhemar."

Lord de Vaudemont shook his head in sheer disbelief. " How could this happen? Where did I go wrong? How did I raise such an ungrateful child?"

" I am very grateful to you father for everything you have done for me." Jocelyn interposed his parental lament. " But I feel I should be able to chose my husband. I chose Sir William."

" Yes, but what you want is not what you need. You need the man who can best support you and give you the best future. What you need is to wed Count Adhemar." her father contended. 

" I won't," Jocelyn shot to her feet, dropping her father's hands. She turned to glare at Adhemar. " I will never marry a snake like him."

" Jocelyn!" Marquis de Vaudemont shouted. Jocelyn flinched. " It is not your place to make ultimatums regarding your future. I am your father, and as such, I will decide whom you will wed. I only want what is best for your future, my dear."

" Don't you want my happiness too?" Jocelyn asked quietly. " I love William, father. I will be miserable for the rest of my days if you force me to marry Count Adhemar."

Her father did not immediately reply. His expression softened. The affection he held for his daughter was evident in his eyes, but his expression was grim.

Adhemar saw the marquis's weakness. His love for his daughter was blinding his common sense. Love was his weakness. Love was nothing but a weakness. Adhemar's brows furrowed. Marquis de Vaudemont was torn. This was not acceptable. Adhemar was better than William in any comparison. The only thing William ever beat him at was… Adhemar's eyes widened. That was it. A sly grin spread over his face.

" I have contrived the perfect method with which to solve this dilemma," Adhemar declared loudly, drawing all eyes to him.

" And what is that?" William demanded incredulously, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

" We will compete for Jocelyn's hand." Adhemar suggested.

" What?" William demanded.

" We will joust for Jocelyn's hand in marriage. We will take tomorrow to prepare, and then joust the next day. The winner will wed Lady Jocelyn." Adhemar repeated his idea, this time elaborating. His mouth was spread in a self-satisfied smirk. He liked the idea better and better the more he thought about it.

" Are you serious?" William asked, shocked.

" Quite serious," Adhemar replied. " It is the only truly fair way to settle this dispute. Wouldn't you agree Marquis de Vaudemont?"

Adhemar turned to the marquis for confirmation. Jocelyn's father thoughtfully stroked his chin with his fingers. His forehead was wrinkled in concentration. Finally he glanced up to reply.

" I would," he stated with a nod. A small smile played at his lips. " It is indeed a fair method, and quite a quite exciting one at that."

" Father!" Jocelyn gasped. " Surely you don't mean gamble me away!"

" Calm down, daughter. You exaggerate." the marquis waved her hand at her. " I am merely establishing a way to get the best husband as possible for you."

" By awarding me as a trophy to the winner of a contest!" Jocelyn cried.

" Better than selling you to the highest bidder as you so often berated me for in the past! At least in this challenge your choice has somewhat of a chance!" Marquis de Vaudemont shot back, his patience with his daughter wearing thin.

" What do you say Thatcher?" Adhemar's eyes sparked with challenge.

William glanced from him, to Jocelyn, and back to him. Jocelyn stared at him; her eyes demanded he refuse to participate.

" I don't," William began.

" What's the matter, Thatcher?" Adhemar taunted. " Afraid you'll lose?"

William's eyes narrowed into slits. Tension between the two knights was thick enough to cut with a knight. Adhemar arched an eyebrow questioningly. William looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Very well," William agreed after a few moments. " I accept your challenge."

" No you do not!" Jocelyn cried. " I will not stand for it!"

" The day after tomorrow then?" Adhemar said to William, completely ignoring Jocelyn's protest. William nodded in confirmation.

" Wonderful!" the marquis exclaimed, making his approval known.

With a cry, Jocelyn spun on her heel and fled from the room. William watched her go with a distressed expression. He started after her. Prince Edward caught his arm. 

" Is this wise William?" he asked, his voice filled with concerned uncertainty. " I must confess I have reservations against this. I cannot say I approve."

" Wise or not, it is the only way I'll ever be able to win Jocelyn's hand from Adhemar," William replied, his voice held a note of desperation.

With that said, and without waiting for the prince's reply, William hurried from the room in search of Jocelyn. Down the hall he saw the flash of her skirts moving around a corner of the hallway. 

" Jocelyn!" he called. " Wait!"

She slowed to a stop, allowing him to catch up with her.

" This is the only way," he declared when he was by her side.

" I won't be a prize William!" she exclaimed. " I am no man's prize to be won and boasted on!"

" You are a prize Jocelyn. The greatest prize in all of the world." William argued softly. " You were my prize at Paris, and you'll be my prize tomorrow."

Jocelyn turned her back to him. " I wanted my father to accept you, William, because I loved you, not because you bested Adhemar. Don't you want him to accept our love?"

" No," William smiled, shaking his head. He put a hand on Jocelyn's shoulder and turned her to so she was staring straight into his eyes. " I don't. I want to marry you Jocelyn, and I will do anything in order to do so. Once we are wed, nothing and no one else matters! Not even your father."

Jocelyn's brow creased with thought. William moved her other hand to grasp her other arm. She left out a ragged breath. She ducked her head, breaking eye contact.

" And if you lose?" she asked, her voice a aching whisper.

" Jocelyn," William sighed. " I've beat him before." he insisted.

" And he you," she argued.

William moved his hand to tilt her chin up. Their gazes met once more. His eyes bore into hers. 

" I will win or lose at your command, my lady." His voice was serious. Jocelyn's eyes widened. His expression softened, as did his tone. " What is your order?" he smiled so softly it made Jocelyn's heart ache.

She held his gaze for a few moments. Slowly her face relaxed. She let out a long sigh. 

" Win. Win William," she bid him. " Win my hand like you've won my heart." The corners of her lips turned upward.

William's face split into a grin as he lifted his hand to cup the side of her face. He leaned towards her slowly. Their lips met in a sweet, but brief kiss. William pulled her close, holding her against his chest, and kissed her forehead and then her hair. He held her tightly within the circle of his arms. Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer to God, praying he would not fail. 

*****

Night fell over the home of Marquis Henri de Vaudemont and the surrounding countryside. The torches in the courtyard were lit. Under the cover of the darkness, Adhemar stood in the shadows of the courtyard, watching for any stirrings from inside the castle. It was not long ago that he left the company of Jocelyn's father. Adhemar leaned his shoulder against a cold stone wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Prince Edward's arrival had been completely unexpected. He had obviously come to help Thatcher. After Jocelyn and William disappeared, the prince had taken Kate aside, to another room so he could speak with her privately. Neither of them had emerged from talks for the better part of a half an hour. Adhemar's forehead furrowed deeply as he wondered what the prince wanted with Kate. His face softened unconsciously when his thoughts turned to Kate. Why had she denied his abduction of her? 

Just then a flash of movement caught his eye, bring him out of his wonderings. The torchlight reflected off the petite figure's dark hair as she emerged into the courtyard. Glancing cautiously around the courtyard and not noticing her captor in the shadows, she started across the square, curiously in the direction opposite where Germaine and his men were camped. 

" Kate," Adhemar called out in a firm tone.

Kate continued on her path, striding quickly across the cobble stoned courtyard as though she had not heard him. Pushing off the wall, Adhemar straightened and stepped out of the shadows after her.

" Kate!" he called again, his tone deeper and irritated at having to repeat himself.

Kate halted reluctantly, her shoulders heaved up and down in an impatient sigh. She stood still, waiting for him to draw near, but not turning around to face him. 

" Where are you going?" Adhemar demanded when he'd caught up. He stepped in front of her, turning so they were toe-to-toe and face-to-face. 

" No where that is of any concern to you," she replied simply, refusing to look up at his face.

Adhemar frowned. " I know very well you were going to look for your friends. Let me try a simpler question. What do you think you are doing?" he questioned in a hard tone. " I did not give you permission to seek out Thatcher's crew. So I will ask again and I expect a straight answer. What do you think you are doing?"

"I should ask you the same question," Kate shrugged nonchalantly, but her tone was full of accusation. She kept her eyes trained on his chest.

" What do you mean?" Adhemar demanded in a shocked manner.

" I thought you were no longer trying to live up to your father's expectations! What do you call that in there then?" Kate hissed. Her eyes shot up to his. She pointed behind her to the marquis's castle. " So much for your claim that you don't try to please him. You obviously still are even though he is no longer a part of your life or this world for that matter!"

" I am not trying to please my father!" Adhemar insisted angrily.

" Oh really?" Kate asked with a snort, unconvinced. " Than what is all of this then?" She threw up her hands gesturing to their surroundings. " And challenging William to a joust? What is that all about?"

"I'm pleasing myself, not my father." Adhemar shot back. " I have a score to settle with that Thatcher and in two days time I will have completed my revenge against him."

" That will make you happy? Once your score with William is settled, will you finally be happy then?" Kate demanded. Her wide, questioning eyes bore into his, searching for a truthful answer.

Adhemar did not reply for a few moments. Her probing gaze made him hesitate before retorting. " Yes." His voice was quieter than it had been earlier.

" And what about Jocelyn?" Kate inquired more softly; her eyes fell back to his chest for a moment. " Her heart belongs to William. Will it please you to wed a woman who does not love you and likely never will?" She slowly raised her eyes to his again.

" Ah, I do not believe in love, remember?" Adhemar let out a quiet, humorless chuckle.

How could she forget? Kate's face fell, her expression going slack. His forehead furrowed at her reaction. He watched her closely, awaiting a rebuttal. 

" You have no heart," she accused softly, sadly, almost choking on the words. 

Adhemar's expression twitched, an almost flinch. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and set his features in a firmer expression. 

" That is yet another thing we seem to agree on," he said in a low voice.

It was Kate's turn to flinch. She inhaled and exhaled a breath. Her doleful gray eyes beheld him with something akin to disheartenment. Her shoulders slumped as her head dipped in defeat. Adhemar frowned. He had never seen Kate react in this manner. He did not like it. She was a fighter. But it was almost as though she'd given in. It irked him. Kate's expression then hardened, and she raised her chin a notch. Setting her shoulders rigidly, she stepped forward, moving past him. Adhemar's hand snaked out and he caught Kate by the arm and spun her around to face him once again.

" I'll ask once more," he ground out between gritted teeth. " What do you think you are doing?"

" Leaving," she said, her chin proudly jutting out even further. " I'm going back to where I belong. With William, and the guys. Away from you."

" Oh, no you're not," Adhemar argued angrily. " You have not yet made me my armor. What makes you think I would let you go until you've completed it?"

Kate reached inside her apron and pulled out a long, folded sheet of parchment. On the back was a broken royal seal. " This." She extended her arm forward, offering it to Adhemar.

Adhemar eyed the correspondence cautiously. He took it from her and slowly unfolded the thickly textured ecru paper. All too familiar handwriting greeted his eyes. It was Prince Edward's broad script, in bold black ink. Adhemar's frown deepened as he read what the Prince had written. 

__

Kate,

It is my understanding that you may be being held in duress on account of your manufacturing of armor. I have seen this armor of yours, and I must confess that it impressed me. You are a fine craftswoman. I have come to desire a set of such armor, and I wish to commission a set for myself. I will pay top price for a set of black armor that I may wear in future jousts. 

I sincerely hope that you will consider my offer. Not only will it be beneficial to your purse and reputation, but it will also show my approval of the fact that you are working with armor. Certain persons who shall remain unnamed would no longer have means by which to bend you to their will. I will eagerly await your response.

Prince Edward IV 

Adhemar resisted the urge to crumble the letter in his fist. It was a commission by the Prince for Kate's armor. The Prince's wishes would override the law prohibiting female blacksmiths to work with armor. That meant…

" You have no power over me anymore," Kate finished his though for him, her voice a whisper.

Adhemar's eyes shot up from the letter to meet hers.

" You are going to Thatcher and his band of misfits?" he all but growled.

" Why shouldn't I?" Kate asked with a shaky laugh. " I am one of those misfits. What reasons have I to stay with you?"

Adhemar was silent for a time. His jaw line was as rigid as his stance. " None at all." he answered, his tone was hollow.

Kate swallowed and nodded in response. She turned her head slightly to the side so he could not see the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. After blinking them back she tilted her face towards him once more.

" Goodbye Count Adhemar," she said in a formal manner. " I would say it's been nice getting to know you, but I would be lying." 

" Goodbye," Adhemar replied, his voice had softened. " Kate."

The sound her name on his lips made a shiver travel up Kate's spine. She hurriedly stepped around him for the second time, and rushed out of the courtyard. She did not look back. As soon as she was out of Adhemar's sight, she ducked around a corner where she leaned back against the cold surface of a stone wall. The tears that wanted to spill earlier began to flow steadily from her eyes. She closed them tightly and slid down the wall until she was seated on the ground. Her shoulders shook as silent sobs racked her body.

If Kate had looked behind her when she had exited the courtyard, she would have seen Adhemar standing perfectly still, watching her retreating form, and then after she was gone from sight, his eyes remained on the spot where she'd disappeared from his sight. She was gone. He no longer had a hold on her. She was returning to Thatcher and the rest of his men. That damn Thatcher. He had taken everything that Adhemar had ever wanted, first the World Championship, Prince Edward's favor, Lady Jocelyn, and now Kate, Kate's armor that is. He had only wanted Kate's armor. That was all. Wasn't it?

Adhemar shook his head. It didn't matter. He could beat William without Kate's armor. At least then he would get revenge against William and get some of his own honor back. Jocelyn would be his. He didn't need Kate's armor to accomplish that. But he couldn't help but wonder why her goodbye had struck a chord in him, a chord that felt as though it had not been struck in a very long time. Adhemar shook his head again and spun on his heel. It was nonsense. He was imaging things. But then, the look in her eyes had been so…

" Get a hold of yourself man!" Adhemar growled as he went in search of his herald to discuss what needed to be done in preparation for the joust to take place in two days.

*****

So ends Chapter 24! And so it has begun, the beginning of the end. Stay tuned for further developments!


	25. Secret Longings

                Hello everyone!!!  I'm back!  My finals are over!  Chapter 25 is finished!  It doesn't get any better than this!  Okay.  Here it is.  Oh, once again, I do not own A Knight's Tale or any of its characters.  There are actually a few characters I have created like Gunther, Lord Wesmark, and Marquis Henri de Vaudemont, but that's all.  I didn't create A Knight's Tale.  Please don't sue me.  Okay, I think that takes care of a disclaimer.  Read on!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 25: Secret Longings

The next morning dawned pale and lovely, oblivious of the battle of wills and hearts that had taken place the evening before.  The manor, all its inhabitants and visitors were bustling everywhere in preparation of the fateful jousting match.  Marquis de Vaudemont was busy writing missives to his neighbors, inviting those who could make it in a day's journey to come and witness two knights dueling over his daughter's hand in marriage.  Lord de Vaudemont's household was being turned inside out and cleaned, not only for prospective guests, but for Prince Edward's benefit as well, despite his insistence that no trouble should be taken on his account. 

The marquis's daughter, even though she'd accepted the fact that William and Adhemar were competing for her, was holed up in her chambers with her maid.  She refused to come out, opting instead to mope in an effort to get her displeasure across to her father, who was delighted at the prospect of the joust.  The two men of the hour, William and Adhemar had both risen early that morning to prepare their equipment and to practice.  They had both slept in their usual tournament tents instead of the marquis's guest chambers in an attempt to make the match as fair and tournament-like as possible.  Both men and their attendants were on opposite sides of the practicing fields, going through their motions.  The actual lists were being worked on since it had been a while since the last joust held there.  

The day before, just before he had left the company of Jocelyn's father, Jocelyn and Thatcher had disappeared shortly after the contest was agreed upon.  How weak that Thatcher was.  He allowed a woman to rule over his deeds.  Adhemar had actually been pleasantly surprised at how quickly he had agreed to the joust.  But as soon as Jocelyn stamped her foot in protest, the henpecked hero had immediately rushed to her side.  The poor fool.  One thing was for sure, when Jocelyn was Adhemar's wife, he would not coddle her.  He would treat her just as he treated every other woman he'd ever encountered.  Apathetically.  That is, every woman, but one.  

Adhemar's eyes drifted over to the other side of the practice field, where Thatcher and his crew were preparing for the morrow's events.  Thatcher was busy on the back of his brown horse, running through the motions of the joust.  The stout attendant's eyes were on the younger man, watchful as a hawk.  The redheaded attendant, and the herald stood off to the side, watching a little less intensely.  Suddenly they turned around.  Adhemar's gaze shifted to what they had turned to.  A familiar petite frame came into view.  He heard them give a good-natured call out to her.  Kate's lips curled back to form a teeth-baring grin.  She continued towards them, clutching a reflective piece of shaped steel to her chest.  Adhemar frowned.  In her arms was a breastplate.  Thatcher's breastplate, to replace the one Adhemar's lance had punctured at the World Championships.

Adhemar continued to watch as Chaucer and Wat further welcomed Kate with friendly slaps over her back.  Their mouths moved in what looked to be lighthearted banter.  Kate grinned and said something in reply.  Her expression was one of contentment and laughter.  Adhemar's frown deepened.  William dismounted upon Kate's approach.  He and Roland moved over to where she, Chaucer, and Wat stood.  Adhemar's eyes narrowed as Kate presented William with the new breastplate.  William took it from her and held it in front of him to study it.  He grinned in approval.  He gripped in one hand, lowering the shaped steel plate to his side and threw his other arm around Kate's shoulders.  Kate let out a laugh and patted him on the back. William then proceeded to suddenly wrap both his arms around her in a giant bear hug, lifting her into the air.  Surprised, Kate let out a shriek of laughter.  Kicking her legs, she slapped good-naturedly at his armored shoulders to get him to put her back down.  He released her and she took the breastplate from his hand and began to put it on him, strapping it to the rest of the suit of armor he wore.  

Adhemar's jaw flexed as he examined the scene across the field.  Kate stood next to William, his arm resting on top of her head as she secured the armor to his torso.  They all looked so comfortable together.  Thatcher and his crew had accepted Kate back into their group without a moment's pause, not mention the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off of her.  It was almost as though they had to have a hand on her shoulder, give her a hug, and ruffle her hair constantly to make sure she was still there.  Even after all that had happened, the men had welcomed her back with open arms, even after she had denied Adhemar's having kidnapped her.  Adhemar had been just as shocked as they had been.  It was the last thing he'd expected to hear from her lips.  After his repeated callous treatment of her, she'd chosen to speak for him and not William and her friends.  

But why had she done it?  Adhemar remembered Kate's whispered words to him as though they had been branded into his forehead.  She had said they were even.  He had saved her life in the river and she had saved his life, the honor that she had once claimed he did not have, in the confrontation with William and Prince Edward.  They were even.  Surely it was not the only reason she defended him by denying his offense.  Why would it matter to her what came of him as long as she was free?  What reason has she to care?  She cared?  No.  He shook his head.  She was merely being virtuous.  That was her way.  

Adhemar tore his eyes away from the disquieting scene across the field.  He stared down at the leather reins clasped in his gloved hands.  Kate.  She never ceased to amaze him.  Just when he thought he had her figured out, pegged down, she said or did something that took him completely by surprise.  He was not accustomed to being caught unawares.  Something about her very being set him on edge.  Ever since that rainy night he'd abducted her, she'd been nothing but trouble and a nuisance.  

Kate was everything Adhemar had always loathed in a woman.  She was intelligent, sharp-tongued, observant, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right a majority of the time.  And yet, he was drawn to her.  She was lovely, not a beauty like Lady Jocelyn, but lovely all the same.  Kate was real; her attractiveness was in her ordinariness.  The way she smiled, her dark hair against her pale ivory skin, the graceful curve of her neck, her large grayish-blue eyes.  She was beautiful in her own way, without the luxurious clothing and jewelry.  Kate was attractive in her dirty leather apron or in her coarse cloth chemise, dry and wet.  The latter thought made Adhemar's lips curve upward slightly as he remembered the swimming lessons.  Kate was real.  She was her own woman.  She was beautiful in her own way.  Adhemar knew it was crazy to even try to compare Kate with Jocelyn, but for some reason he kept doing just that.

Adhemar clenched his teeth as more of Kate's laughter drifted across the field.  He sent a glare in that general direction.  What had been said to make her laugh like that?  Who had said it?  A rush of resentment filled Adhemar's heart, surprising him.  The untried stallion beneath him, sensing Adhemar's state of distraction, began to dance from side to side in an effort to unsettle its rider.   He growled at himself, tearing his eyes from a laughing Kate. 

 Adhemar knew that he needed to focus on the task at hand.  His new stallion had yet to be tried in a joust, but after a few practice runs, proved itself and Lord Wesmark's training.  Another strain of lilting laughter reached Adhemar's ears.  He clenched his teeth together, resisting the automatic urge to glance over there.  Shouting out to his mounted sparring partner, Adhemar called for another run through joust.  Germaine, waiting off to the side, repeated the call to assure it was carried out.  Adhemar kicked his horse into motion.

From where he stood, Germaine did not miss his friend's preoccupied manner, nor did he miss the Count's numerous glances over at Sir William Thatcher's group of attendants.  Germaine let out a long sigh as his own gaze fell on the object of Adhemar's attention.  His internal sigh deepened even more when he noticed that Kate's eyes were following Adhemar's fast moving form as his mount galloped down the field.  An expression of longing passed over her features so quickly Germaine almost missed it.  Adhemar's lance struck his opponent's armor and shattered.  He gathered his mount and turned to head back towards the opposite side of the practice field.  Kate abruptly turned her back attention to William's herald and the redheaded squire, who seemed to be competing with one another for Kate's laughter.  Her face softened into a small, affectionate smile as she watched the two men's antics.  

Germaine lowered his eyes to the ground in a saddened manner.  It was evident that she had missed her friends, and her friends had missed her.  He couldn't help but wonder if she would miss her time spent with Adhemar's company.  Would she miss Adhemar?  Germaine was mostly certain he knew the answer to that.  He raised his eyes to where Adhemar and his black charger were headed towards him.  Germaine let out another sigh, this one audible as he regarded his friend's determined expression.  He knew one thing for sure; Adhemar would be much more unpleasant without her around.  

" Germaine!" Adhemar barked. "We're finished for today."

Germaine pursed his lips.  Unpleasant was an understatement.  He repressed a weary groan.

Adhemar dismounted and after tossing his stallion's reins to a nearby attendant, stalked off to his tent, traces of Kate's laughter following after him. 

*              *              *              *              *              

Kate arose from her bed, unable to sleep.  Looking around the dark tent to find everyone slumbering soundly, she quietly slipped from the tent.  As the canvas flap fell noiselessly closed, Chaucer's eyes opened to the darkness.  He, who had been listening to Kate toss and turn since she'd lain down, had been feigning slumber.  Geoff rose from his place beside Wat and Gunther and followed her footsteps out of the tent.

Kate hurried through the night, towards the opposite side of the practice fields.  Her bare feet trend the grass, damp with dew.  The night was colder than usual, a solemn reminder of the end of the summer season, the coming of fall.  She crossed her arms tightly over her chest against the chill that caused her flesh to prickle.  She did not stop until she entered Adhemar's camp.  Kate wove her way through the wagons and around the camp of soldiers.  Most of the fires had been put out for the night, and most of Adhemar's men had long since retired.  

Kate's feet fell still in front of Adhemar's tent.  The canvas walls glowed and flickered with light from candles within.  Count Adhemar had not yet retired.  She stood at the entrance, watching Adhemar's shadow move fluidly.  Finally, with a deep breath Kate squared her shoulders, reached forward and pulled back the flap.

From a distance away, Chaucer watched Kate with narrowed eyes as she drew back the tent flap and stepped into the lair of the enemy.  He inhaled a long breath and let it out in a sigh.  As he exhaled, his expression softened.

"Guard your heart well, Kate, for I fear he shall break it." Geoff whispered.

With one last concerned look at Adhemar's tent Chaucer turned and began the walk back to where the rest of the gang lay sleeping.

Kate slipped into Adhemar's tent quietly.  Just inside the tent flap was an outer chamber, which was where she stood.  Another flap of thinner canvas stood between her and the inner chamber.  Through the iridescent cloth the light of a few candles cast Adhemar's silhouette against the flap that separated him from Kate.  Before she could convince herself to turn around and head back the way she came, she moved a hand forward and pushed the barrier aside.  He stood with his back to her, standing, bent slightly at the waist over papers at his desk.  The sound of the tent slap rustling reached his ears.

" You may retire Germaine.  I have no further need of you tonight." Adhemar said, not taking his eyes from the papers before him.

Kate did not reply, choosing instead to remain rooted in her spot.  Her chest expanded as she took in a large breath and let it out slowly to bolster her courage.  Adhemar, having not received an answer or heard his herald exit, turned around.

His eyes widened with surprise when his eyes fell upon her.  " Kate," he breathed.  His mouth was slightly open, his eyebrows arched slightly in questioning.  

A few moments of silence followed as they merely held each other's gazes.  Adhemar's eyes suddenly narrowed as he tore his gaze from hers.  He pivoted on his heel to face his desk once more, showing her his back.  He rested both of his hands on the table's smooth, wooden surface and leaned forward upon them.

" Shouldn't you be with your noble friends and your master Thatcher?" he asked over his shoulder in a somewhat bitter tone.  She remained silent to his attempted baiting.  He turned his head and sent a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. " Here to curse me one last time, are you?"  His voice held a hint of bitterness.  

Kate's gaze was steady but her eyes and expression were gentle.  " No," she answered simply.

Adhemar slowly spun around to face her.  His eyes were hard, his expression suspicious.  He leaned back against the desk, half sitting upon it and resting his hands once more upon its dark oak surface.

" Then why are you here?" he asked in a low voice. 

" I am not here to curse you nor am I here to lecture.  I am not here as a blacksmith, a captive, or even as a friend." Kate shook her head, her voice was quiet and held a hint of uncertainty.

Adhemar's hard expression lost its edge.  His voice fell to a near whisper. " Then what are you here as?" he asked, his eyes studying her features intently.

" A woman," she replied with a shrug. " Nothing more.  Just Kate."

" A woman?" Adhemar repeated.  Kate held his penetrating gaze and nodded.  Adhemar let out a satirical laugh.  " And I suppose I am just a man.  But which man?" Adhemar demanded cynically. " Apparently I am two.  Which one am I to be?  Which would you have me be, Kate?"

Kate flinched at his cruel tone.  She closed her eyes for a moment.  When she opened them she found the Adhemar had not taken his eyes from her.  She caught and held his gaze.

" The man who saved my life.  The man I taught to dance.  The man who taught me to swim.  The man who kissed me." Kate replied.  Her voice and eyes softened simultaneously. " The man I fell in love with."

Adhemar's eyes flashed.  He blinked, his eyes narrowing cagily.  He held her gaze, searching her eyes to see if she was jesting.  Adhemar lips parted in surprise at what he found in their silver depths.  She had completely opened herself to him, bared her soul.  In her tender gaze shone an emotion that he'd never dreamed truly existed.  He had believed in it once when he was young only to have his heart trampled by his father.  From then on he'd sworn love was nothing but a myth, yet it was there, in Kate's eyes.  Kate was filled with love, for him.  He blinked as though to clear his vision and looked into her eyes again.  It was still there, and if it were possible, was even stronger.

Shaking his head it complete disbelief, he could only stared at her, speechless.  Kate swallowed and tore her eyes away.

" I know you don't believe in love," she gave an uneasy laugh.  Her voice caught suddenly, much to her dismay. " And I know that I can't make you love me." she continued, despite the pain in her contracting throat.  She paused and raised her eyes to his once more. " But I love you.  And I want you to love me, even if it's just for tonight." she finished, her voice a whisper, but firm and sincere.

The shock her words struck him with knocked him back a step.  His eyes were wide and searching her face.  She looked up at him; her face was open, her eyes sparkling with truth and tears.  What she said was true, of that Adhemar had no doubts.  She was not the type of person to declare such a thing and be uncertain.  And here she was offering herself, like a sacrifice to the love she held for him.  She was willing to put her heart in his hands for tonight.  Tomorrow would bring reality.  He felt a pain growing in his chest.  He knew what she was offering him. His heart ached at her sincerity.  

He hated to see her vulnerable.  She had just thrust her heart out to him, knowing full well that he could break it to pieces if he so chose.  She loved him.  Despite his cruel treatment of her, the feud between him and William, the fact that she was supposed to hate him, and the fact that he'd given her no reason, no incentive at all.  She loved him, flaws and all.  She loved him.  He shook his head in utter amazement at the woman before him.  How could she love a man like him?

Adhemar's eyes softened.  He stepped forward towards her one step, and then another.  Her pulse quickened.  He stood so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body.  He raised a single hand and cupped her cheek in his palm.  A shuddering sigh racked Kate's body at his touch.  His green eyes, alight with emotion she'd never seen before, bore into hers.  His other large hand moved to her other cheek, holding it gently.  His face was a mere inch from hers.  His eyes lowered to her lips, which were slightly parted.  He ran one thumb over her soft mouth.  She inhaled a sharp breath and the contact.  His other hand slid from the side of her face to curl around and cradle the nape of her neck.  Trembling, she grasped his upper arms for support.  Her legs felt as though they would give out so she clung to him to keep herself upright.  His gaze was heavy upon her face, full of an intense hunger.  Then he sharply turned his face away from hers.  Kate's heart nearly stopped beating.  He slowly turned his head, and his eyes met hers again.  Kate inhaled a quick breath as she noticed the nature of his gaze had changed from tender longing too determined detachment.

" I can't," he whispered hoarsely.

Kate's eyes slid slowly closed, but not before he saw their depths darken with pain.  His words echoed over and over in her brain.  She swallowed with difficulty the sob that rose in her aching throat.  Pulling away from his caress, she moved away from him.  She felt a sudden wave of weariness creep into her muscles, suddenly she felt overwhelmed by the trials of the past few weeks.  Her head was bowed; her body slumped as she turned and slowly walked out of the tent, which she had walked into earlier with her heart wide open.

" Kate," Adhemar called after her.

She did not turn around.

She disappeared into the night.  Adhemar let out an animal-like growl and began to ravage his tent; throwing everything he could get his hands on, overturning everything standing.  After his bout of rage was spent he grew still.  His head turned slowly from side to side as he surveyed the damage he had done.  His desk and bed were overturned, papers and clothing were strewn everywhere.  Every candle but one had been extinguished.  Adhemar lowered himself to sit the ground; his legs were splayed carelessly before him as he put a hand to his forehead. 

Hadn't he told her love was a weakness?  Hadn't he told her…?  He ran a hand through his hair.  His shoulders slumped.  A voice in the back of his mind whispered that there were a lot of things he hadn't told her.  A lot of things he hadn't told himself.  Adhemar made a guttural sound low in his throat.  It was too late now, too late for a change of plans.  He had a revenge to carry through with.  On the morrow he would have revenge against his worst enemy.  It would be a sweet revenge.  The thought comforted him.  Maybe then, once he avenged his own honor and severely crushed Thatcher, maybe this aching in his chest would fade.  Maybe then he would feel complete, the satisfaction of revenge having filled the sudden void he felt deep in his soul.        

*              *              *              *              *              

Okay everyone.  I have the honor, the privilege, nay, the pleasure, to tell you that you have just read the next to last chapter.  In other words, the next chapter, Chapter 26, will be the final chapter.  With the next chapter, the saga that is Sweet Revenge will be completed.  I'm going to try to finish Chapter 26 by New Years at the latest.  Hopefully my writing muse and the characters will participate with that timetable.  See you then!


	26. Revenge Is Sweeter Than Life Itself So ...

Ladies and Gentlemen, here it is! The final chapter of Sweet Revenge. It has been a long, rough road, filled with Writer's Block, computer troubles, and lack of time. But at last, it is complete. The chapter title is a quote from Decimus Junis Juvenalis. In Latin it says, "At vindicta bonum vita jucundius ipsa hempe hoc indocti." which means " Revenge is sweeter than life itself. So think fools." Catchy, isn't it? Well, I'll let you get to it. It is time to discover what fate has in store for our beloved A Knight's Tale characters, which I do not own by the way. Just thought I'd get a little disclaimer in there. Anyway! Read on!

Sweet Revenge

By Tatiana

Chapter 26: Revenge is Sweeter Than Life Itself. So Think Fools.

The air was filled with electricity on the fateful afternoon where more than one person's destiny would be decided. Word of the fateful joust between the world's two finest knights had spread across the land like wildfire. Everyone within a day's travel, nobles and peasants alike, showed up to witness the outcome. The marquis's small stadium was bursting in capacity, everyone wanting to get a glimpse of the knights, and hopefully, the Black Prince.

But word also got around, much to the crowd's disappointment, Prince Edward would not be in attendance. He had openly voiced his disapproval of the match, saying that he had not the stomach to condone his two best knights competing against one another for the hand of a lady. It would be a no win situation for everyone. It was obvious to Edward that he had underestimated the animosity between Adhemar and William. Never would he have guessed that their rivalry went so deep as to cause them to ignore their prince's wishes. Prince Edward had made his discontent known to all by leaving in the early morning. 

Nevertheless, the spectators were eager to watch the joust. The air smelled of roast meat and sweet wine, laced with an undercurrent of excitement. The sun was shining brightly overhead when the trumpets began to sound. 

As the two knights entered the arena the cheers turned to a giant roar of approval. One clad in black armor, the other in silver. They rode side by side, their attendants trailing behind them. Neither of them wore helmets. Both raised their arms in greetings to the crowd as their names were called fervently. They did not look at one another.

Both knights halted in front of the nobility's platform. Seated there were Jocelyn and her father, Chrisitana and several of the marquis's close allies and advisors. William and Adhemar bowed their heads to those seated on the platform and then separately to Jocelyn's father. William sent a smile and a nod to Jocelyn who was seated at the right hand of her father. She smiled back and winked at him. Adhemar incline his head deeply in a gallant manner. Jocelyn rewarded him with a cool stare and frown. 

The muscle along Adhemar's jaw clenched at her insolence. Within the hour she would be his intended yet she showed him nothing but disdain. She was far to willful for her own good. A lady in her position should not have the stubborn streak of a peasant. _Or a blacksmith._ Adhemar started at the thought. He forced it from his mind when Jocelyn's father stood to speak.

" Lords, ladies, knights and common folk!" Marquis Henri de Vaudemont called to the crowd. " I welcome you to this grand event. One of these two knights, Sir William Thatcher, or Count Adhemar of Anjou, shall walk out of these lists a loser. The other shall stand in triumph, as the champion of the people and my daughter's intended."

Lord de Vaudemont continued to rave about the importance and great honor of this event.

" Let me assure you Adhemar," William muttered through his clenched teeth. " This match will end in the same manner the World Championship did. With you flat on your back." He sent a hard look over towards Adhemar. " And me in Jocelyn's arms."

Adhemar met his stare with a look of indifference and a snort. " Do not make promises you cannot keep, Sir Thatcher. It isn't becoming of you." He held the younger knight's gaze. " Allow me to assure you," he repeated William's words in a mocking tone, but his voice hardened for the rest of the statement. " You shall not bear me to the ground this time." Adhemar stated firmly, with little emotion in his voice. " That is a promise that I intend to keep. " William's eyes narrowed. Adhemar blinked lazily and turned his attention back to the marquis.

" Count Adhemar, Sir William Thatcher," Marquis de Vaudemont addressed them both. William's attention snapped back to Jocelyn's father. " To your positions!"

" Let us dance you and I," William said, his tone was filled with challenge.

" Yes," Adhemar replied confidently. " Dance we shall." The other knight's words did not throw him like they had at the World Tournament. 

The crowd cheered as both men turned their mounts and went to opposite sides of the stadium. Germaine and a few squires awaited Adhemar at his end. The Count reined his horse in at his starting mark. A squire climbed up onto a stool to make last minute adjustments to his armor. Adhemar's eyes were level as he trained them on his opponent's end. William sat atop his charger, looking deep in thought. His attendants stood off to the side with a lance ready to set in his hand. His herald moved to the center of the jousting arena to work over the crowd with one of his usual eccentric introductions.

William sat on the back on his horse, eyes darting between his herald and the object of his affection, Lady Jocelyn. The younger knight was as tense as Adhemar had ever seen him. The pressure he was under now was far greater than it had been in London at the World Tournament. Today the young man risked his honor, reputation, and future all for a woman. Adhemar's forehead creased a bit. If love truly existed, then William loved Jocelyn. If love was doing anything for a person, no matter how difficult or crazy, love is what was between the two of them. It was madness. But was it really a weakness as Adhemar's father had believed or was it bravery? To be so committed to a person that you would do anything for them, no matter what the risks or odds were, was it foolhardy or was it courageous?

Adhemar's squire lowered the steel helmet over his master's head, temporarily impeding Adhemar's gaze. Adhemar flipped the visor up and squinted down at William's end, no longer pondering the younger man's deeds, but studying his actions and the actions of those around him around him. William's herald was out in the center of the lists, calling out loudly to the spectators who hung on every word that sprung forth from his lips. The stocky attendant with light brown hair, the older and wiser looking one of the group, was lecturing a distracted William. The attendant hit Thatcher's metal covered shin to get his attention. Thatcher glanced abruptly down at him. From the other side of William's brown stallion, the red headed page handed Thatcher his helmet. William grasped it and lowered it over his head. The redhead stepped up on a box and latched the leather strap beneath his master's chin. Adhemar's forehead creased even more deeply with a frown. Attending to Thatcher's armor was not the redhead's duty. Adhemar's eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area near William and his crew. No Kate. Adhemar sharply turned his head.

" Germaine!" he called curtly.

" Yes, my lord?" Germaine stepped quickly to stand beside his master's horse.

" Where is she?" Adhemar demanded.

" Who, my lord?" the herald questioned.

" Kate," he replied. " She is not with Thatcher's crew."

Germaine looked over in the direction of the group Adhemar spoke of. His eyes searched for a certain petite dark haired blacksmith.

" I don't know," he turned his gaze back up to his master.

Adhemar let out a short, thoughtful breath, pressing his lips together. Just then, the stadium erupted in applause as Chaucer finished his gallant introduction of Thatcher. Adhemar's eyes scanned the stadium. His jaw clenched and unclenched. He glanced back down at his herald.

" Find her," Adhemar commanded Germaine. " Go." 

Germaine looked surprised. " But my lord, you joust in a few moments. Surely afterwards,"

" Afterward it will have been too late." Adhemar cut him off. " Afterward I will have no time to concern myself with her whereabouts." Germaine raised an eyebrow. Adhemar let out a frustrated sigh. " I just want to know why she's not with Thatcher and his men." he answered his herald's unasked question. " Go." he commanded once more. 

Germaine stood still for a moment and then nodded. Turning, he hurried off into the background to do his master's bidding. After his herald disappeared, Adhemar turned his eyes back to the battleground before him. Chaucer finished taking his bows and headed back towards his master. Lord de Vaudemont looked to Adhemar's end and the Count held up a hand in a signal of his readiness. The marquis looked over to William who copied Adhemar's gesture. As Marquis de Vaudemont nodded to the flagger below him, Adhemar motioned for a lance, which his prepared attendants placed readily in his right hand. 

The flagger stepped out into the middle of the arena, holding his lord's banner high in the air. Adhemar inhaled a deep breath as the man looked from one knight to the other. The stadium fell silent in anticipation. There was a tension that rippled through the air, dense and heavy. Adhemar gripped the handle of his lance tightly. His horse stomped and chomped at the bit in its mouth. The gnashing of its teeth on the cool metal bit and hooves striking the packed dirt floor echoed throughout the lists.

The flag dropped. Adhemar dug his heels into his stallion's sides and the black beast shot forward like the cork from a bottle of wine. Adhemar lowered his lance so it was perpendicular to the ground. The world around him seemed to be in slow motion as his opponent neared him. He aimed the tip of his lance at the center of Thatcher's breastplate. The distance between their charging mounts lessened and lessened. Adhemar locked his arm and braced himself just before his lance met the metal of William's armor. He felt his lance strike his opponent and shatter simultaneously as he was hit on the left shoulder with the tip of William's lance. It bounced off of Adhemar's armor unbroken. A cheer rippled through the crowd, accompanied by a groan. Lord de Vaudemont grinned widely at the prospect of a lead being established so early in the match. Jocelyn swallowed hard and straightened in her seat. Roland, Chaucer and Wat all flinched, but shouted encouraging things to William as he approached on the back of his brown charger. 

Adhemar slowed his mount, pulling heavily on the left strip of leather, causing his horse to pivot about and trot back to his end of the lists where his attendants waited. Germaine burst out of the crowd and ducked under railings that held the spectators back away from the jousting field. He rushed up just as Adhemar pulled his mount to a stop. He put a hand against Adhemar's armored shin, his shoulders moving up and down with labored breath. Adhemar flipped his visor upward and looked down to his herald.

" Well?" he demanded impatiently. Germaine huffed, trying to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again, inhaling another deep breath of air, having lost it in his haste to discover Kate's whereabouts. " Where is she?"

" She's…" Germaine's shoulders slumped. His breathing was back to normal, but he was reluctant to give his master the news. Adhemar's eyebrows arched in anticipation. " She's…".

" She's gone," a vaguely familiar voice cut in, finishing the sentence that Germaine was having trouble with.

Adhemar's head turned sharply in the direction of the voice. Thatcher's herald, Geoffrey Chaucer graced his line of sight. The tall, lanky herald strode leisurely forth.

" What?" Adhemar said in surprise. " Gone? Gone where?"

" She left early this morning with Prince Edward," Chaucer replied, halting beside Adhemar's stallion and patting it on the neck. 

The horse snorted and danced to the side, throwing its head. Adhemar did little to correct it, his thoughts were instead on Chaucer's words.

" Beautiful animal," Chaucer observed. He raised his eyes slowly upward to measure Adhemar's reaction. The Count was staring in front of him blankly. 

" She left," he breathed his voice containing something akin to disbelief.

" Of course she left," Chaucer said softly with a shrug. " What reason had she to stay?"

" Thatcher," Adhemar answered immediately. 

" William gave her his blessing, as did Wat, Roland, and I," Chaucer interjected.

" But why?" Adhemar demanded. " He needs her armor."

Chaucer's expression turned thoughtful. " Because when you care for something, you must let it go. Like a bird in a cage, Kate needs to spread her wings." His voice was gentle but confident. " A better opportunity will most likely never come for her. To make armor for the future King of England is an honor that none of us would have her pass up."

Adhemar's chin tilted down towards his chest, his forehead furrowed deeply in thought. 

" My lord," Germaine interrupted his master's thoughts. 

Adhemar looked down to his herald. Germaine motioned to where the attendant to the left of Adhemar's stallion stood with a ready lance. Adhemar clenched his jaw and reached down to grasp it in his hand. Turning his head back to face the center of the arena, his eyes fell on the flagger, who was making his way out to the barrier that ran down the length of the lists. Adhemar glanced quickly to where Chaucer stood next to Germaine, then moved his hand to shut his visor. The visor swung down to cover his face with a metallic snap.

Adhemar gathered his reins in more tightly, bringing the horse beneath his to an alert attention. The flagger, after glancing from one end of the lists to the other, raised and quickly brought the flag down. Adhemar urged his mount forward with a sharp kick. The horse broke into a gallop, bringing Adhemar closer and closer to his opponent. Adhemar lowered his lance, aiming it at the same target as before. He held the solid wooden weapon steady as his enemy's figure loomed near. He locked his arm just before impact. Thatcher's lance hit his left shoulder, but to counter it, Adhemar rolled his shoulder back, causing the lance to glance off unbroken. Adhemar's own lance struck Thatcher's breastplate with a resounding metallic crunch, the wood splintering, shards flying all around them.

The crowd groaned at the solidity of Adhemar's blow. William's body had been forced by the force of the impact to bend backwards over his mount's rump. He straightened slowly in his saddle, but remained unseated. Adhemar could hear his shout of anger and frustration as they passed one another on the way back towards their posts. He felt a slight satisfaction at Thatcher's rage, but it was overshadowed by a growing sense of unrest in his being. 

Adhemar approached his end of the lists at a brisk trot, the black stallion beneath him prancing, adrenaline coursing through both of their veins. Adhemar reined the enormous mount in sharply and flipped his visor up, his eyes focusing directly on Chaucer. Thatcher's herald stood casually beside Germaine with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was pained at William's trailing score. Adhemar's expression and gaze were hard as he stared at the herald.

" What are you doing here?" Adhemar demanded. " Are you here as a ploy to distract me? If you are, it will not work. You can go back to your master and tell him I said so."

Geoff was taken aback by the sudden venom in Adhemar's tone. He allowed a careful pause before he replied. " I came over to see the man Kate fell in love with."

" How do you know that she loves me?" Adhemar demanded. " She told you, she did?"

" Not in words," the herald replied. " Any fool could see it by the way she looked at you."

" You commoners and your preoccupation with love," Adhemar shook his head, his voice rasping with frustration and disgust. 

" As I said, I cam over here to see the new Adhemar. You can imagine my disappointment at having encountered the old." Chaucer declared. Adhemar's disgust was mimicked in his tone.

" Life is disappointment," Adhemar drawled. " Get used to it."

" No," Chaucer argued. " Life is what you make it, nothing more, nothing less. You decide, you choose what life is going to be, what path your life will follow. Choose wisely Adhemar, or your life will be exactly as you said, disappointment. Disappointment, loneliness, and regret, until the day you die." 

" My lord!" Germaine cried. " They are about to drop the flag."

Chaucer turned to his fellow herald. " Germaine, I believe you missed your introduction."

Germaine looked to Adhemar, whose expression was filled discontent thoughtfulness. Adhemar gave a nod. Germaine's face lit up and he sprinted towards the middle of the arena.

Adhemar turned his attention back to Chaucer.

" Be gone, herald!" Adhemar hissed his command. " Your words are senseless."

" The path your life follows it entirely up to you, Adhemar," Chaucer said simply. " Do you choose revenge or love? Winning or losing? Jocelyn or Kate?"

Adhemar was silent. Kate. Images of Kate flashed through his mind. Kate working in the forge in London where he first spoke to her. Kate's defiant expression in the inn when she stood up to him. Her friendly expression during their dancing lessons. Kate standing waste deep in the pond, her face lit up with delight at her newly acquired ability to swim. Kate's crushed expression as he denied her love. Adhemar repressed a sigh. Kate. 

Germaine had made his way out to the center of the arena. His eyes were wide as he took in the size of the crowd around him, all eyes in the stadium were centered on him. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

" Lords and Ladies," he began in a shaky tone. He cleared his throat again. " Everyone!" he shouted in a firm tone. He spun around in a full circle to face all angles of the stadium. A small cheer went. Germaine's confidence strengthened. " I believe I missed my introduction." He took a deep breath before continuing. He extended an arm towards his master's end of the lists. " The man you see before you has weathered, endured, and triumphed in countless battles, tournaments, and conflicts. His bravery and determination are unquestionable. His skill and strength unmeasurable. But today he is faced with the most difficult challenge yet." Germaine paused. His eyes scanned over the crowd, who were silent, straining to hear his words. " With that said, I would like to present my lord to you. I will not name his lineage, for in a matter like this, his sire and ancestors have no importance. Here he is, a brave man, an honorable soldier, and a good friend. Count Adhemar."

A loud cheer rang up after the herald's final words. The roar of the crowd was deafening, surprising Germaine. Chaucer turned his attention from Germaine's speech back to the black clad man in front of him. 

" What shall it be, Count Adhemar?" Chaucer's voice called over the din of the spectators. "Decide quickly. Its nearly time." The herald warned. He looked over to where Germaine was making his way back over to them. Chaucer took one more meaningful glance at Adhemar, then turned on his heel and strode back across the field towards his master and friends. Along the way he clapped Germaine's shoulder as they passed one another.

" Well done," he said meaningfully to Germaine, who nodded back, his eyes sparkling with awe.

Adhemar's eyes darted back and forth, focusing on nothing, but thoughtful. Thatcher's herald had no business sticking his nose into other people's business. But Adhemar could not shake a nagging thought in the back of his mind. When you care for something, you must let it go. Chaucer's words echoed in his head. Adhemar's brow furrowed deeply. Kate had done just that, loved him and let him go. 

Kate. She brought out everything good in him, everything his father had deemed a weakness. She had seen the best in him when no one, not even his own father, had been able to. She made him better. In his deepest desires and wildest dreams he could never have hoped, or even thought that he would find someone like her. But to lose? To ruin his chance at revenge against an enemy who had humiliated him? Was Kate worth all of that? The sacrifice of everything he had worked towards all of his life? Adhemar shook his head uncertainly.

" Adhemar," Germaine addressed his friend, bringing him out of his deep reflection. Adhemar met his herald's gaze. Germaine put one hand on Adhemar's foot in the stirrup. " One more broken lance and you win." With his other hand, Germaine took the black wooden lance from a nearby squire and handed it up to his master. He smiled softly up at his old friend and shrugged. " The only way you can lose is if he knocks you from your horse." Germaine patted his friend's foot and took a step back. Adhemar's eyes shot to Germaine's. The heralds gaze was heavy with an earnestness that caused Adhemar pause.

Adhemar watched Germaine back away, registering his words. The herald's lips twitched slightly upwards as he nodded encouragingly at his master. Adhemar gripped the lance in his right hand, testing its weight. He turned his head to look down the field at his opponent. The muscle that ran along his jaw pulsed as he clenched and unclenched it. He watched as Chaucer reached the opposite end of the lists and gave William's horse a pat on the neck. He exchanged a few words with William and the men, then sent a level gaze over his shoulder, straight at Adhemar. Adhemar lifted his chin in a gesture of pride. Chaucer's expression fell slightly, his chin lowered somberly to his chest.

Adhemar's eyes fell upon the flagger as he walked out into the center of the arena for the third time. The set of Adhemar's jaw was firm and determined, his green eyes as hard as steel. His stallion shifted restlessly underneath him. Adhemar gripped the lance firmly in his hand. The flagger glanced from one end of the field to the other, then raised the flag vertically into the air. After a moment's pause, the arena so silent a mere pin drop could have been heard, the flag sliced through the air.

Adhemar jabbed his horse's sides with his heels. The ebony charger reared up , his hooves ripping through the tension laden air, then when its front feet met the ground, took off in a streak of black. Adhemar urged his horse to go even faster. He lowered his lance and held it steady, aimed directly at William's heart. The two opponents neared each other. Each thundering stride brought them nearer to one another. 

"Damn you father," Adhemar whispered, his words drown out of his own ears by the shouting of the crowd and the thundering of his stallion's hooves.

Moments before impact, Adhemar suddenly jerked his lance wide and pulled up on his mount's reins to slow it slightly. William, startled by Adhemar's sudden moments, faltered in his own aim. His lance merely brushed Adhemar's the shoulder of Adhemar's armor.

Adhemar, beneath his visor, rolled his eyes heavenwards in disbelief. With a low groan he loosed his feet from the stirrups of his saddle and rolled backwards off the rear of his stallion. 

The crowd was silent. They could not believe what had just transpired before their eyes. Marquis de Vaudemont was on his feet in shock. Jocelyn was beaming and had already left her seat in the stands, rushing towards William in pure elation. Wat, Roland, and Gunther were standing, open-mouthed in disbelief. Germaine, grinning from ear to ear, rushed out to where his master lay flat on his back, staring up at the sky. Chaucer ran out towards Adhemar as well, whooping happily.

" You did it!" he cried jubilantly. He reached to where Germaine was helping his master to sit up. " You don't fake very well, but you did it all the same!" Chaucer smiled, his eyes dancing.

Adhemar sat up and leaned backwards onto his hands, looking up to Germaine and Chaucer. " Not very believable?"

" Not in the slightest," Germaine said frankly, his lips still spread in a wide grin.

" Well, you might have fooled Jocelyn, but she is blinded by love. I think you'll have a much more difficult time convincing William." Chaucer added, his eyes moving to where William, having leapt from his horse, was marching towards them, his face angry. He ripped off his helmet and threw it to the ground. Jocelyn trailed after him, looking happy, but confused.

" What the hell was that, Adhemar?" William demanded when he'd neared. His face was pulled into a scowl.

Behind him, Wat and Roland came jogging up to stand between Chaucer and William. They were looking completely and utterly baffled at what had just transpired. 

Adhemar adopted an innocent look upon his face and shrugged. " You unhorsed me." Was his only reply. 

" What are you trying to pull? My lance barely glanced you! You threw the match! It was obvious! " William shouted angrily at him.

" Well it wouldn't have been if you had struck me properly and if you would keep your voice down!" Adhemar argued back.

William's mouth snapped shut, his expression smoothing. He regarded Adhemar as though he'd never seen him before in his life. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his blonde curls. Shaking his head in utter astonishment, he glanced around the stadium and then trained his eyes back on Adhemar.

" Why?" he could only ask. " Why would you throw the match?"

Adhemar thought a moment before replying. His eyes fell thoughtfully to the ground in front of him. One corner of his mouth twitched slightly upwards. He slowly raised his gaze up to William's.

" For love," Adhemar answered gently.

William opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when Adhemar's words registered in his brain. His brow furrowed in confusion.

" But why should it matter to you if I love Jocelyn and she loves me?" William asked.

" I care not for the love you and Jocelyn share, but for the love in my own heart," Adhemar replied.

" You love Jocelyn too?" Wat asked from over William's shoulder, scratching his head in bafflement. " Then why would you throw the match?"

" Not Jocelyn, you idiot," Chaucer elbowed his redheaded friend. " He loves Kate."

" Kate?" William repeated.

" Kate?" Roland, Wat, and Jocelyn echoed in surprise, their eyes were wide, and mouths open.

All eyes turned to Adhemar, who was still seated on the ground.

" Yes," Adhemar confirmed. " It's true. I love her." He smiled softly at those three words. "I love Kate." His voice was filled with a quiet awe.

Silence followed his declaration. They were all stunned.

" Well, that explains a lot," Roland observed, breaking the quiet.

William glanced over at his friend in surprise. " What do you mean? It doesn't explain anything!" He turned his attention back to Adhemar. " Why did you let her go then? Does Kate even return your feelings?"

" She went to him last night," Chaucer chimed in. " I saw her with my own two eyes." He looked to Adhemar to continue the story.

" She came to me last night and told me of her feelings," Adhemar sighed, shaking his head. " I refused her. I turned her away. I would not admit to myself the sort of feelings I had towards her. Now she is gone." Adhemar gave his head a violent shake. " I was so intent on taking revenge against you that I did not pay heed to what my heart was telling me. But I have come to realize that, despite my former beliefs about love being a weakness, there is nothing greater, more courageous than following one's heart." Adhemar regarded William with a steady gaze, which William met. 

" You were following your heart in London, William, and I now know that there is no dishonor or weakness in that." He continued. " The revenge which I have sought against you seems trivial when juxtaposed against the love I bear for Kate. And, while I cannot offer you friendship, I will offer you a truce. The hatred I have held for you means nothing to me anymore. I only want Kate and her happiness. If that means that we must get along, then I say, so be it. A truce." 

William regarded Adhemar warily. He glanced about the circle they had formed around Adhemar. All eyes had turned to him. William thought for a few moments. He and Adhemar had quite the history together. He had, after all, attempted to defeat him at any cost, even kill him. This was the man who tried every underhanded manner possible to see to William's downfall. William looked down at Adhemar with a wrinkled brow. But Kate loved him. She would not give her heart to an evil man. She must have found whatever good was hidden within Adhemar. That was enough for him. He extended his hand down towards his former enemy. Adhemar stared at William's proffered hand for a few moments before he slowly reached up and grasped it with his own. William hauled Adhemar off the ground with some difficulty.

" You need some lighter armor, Adhemar," William observed with a chuckle.

" I tried to convince your blacksmith of the same thing," Adhemar replied with a slight grin.

" Maybe this time you should try asking politely," Wat declared, eyeing Adhemar warily, as though he were uncertain of Adhemar's sudden change of heart.

A slight laugh rippled through the group. William still grasped Adhemar's hand in his own. He gave it a firm shake. Jocelyn stepped forward to William's side and grasped his other arm, holding it tightly to her with a wide smile gracing her features.

" Well man, what are you waiting for?" Chaucer exclaimed! " Go and get her!"

Adhemar glanced at Chaucer and then back to William. William released his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. Adhemar gave an appreciative bow of his head and then motioned to Germaine to follow. Still grinning widely, the herald turned to follow his master. Together the two men hurried out of the lists to take off Adhemar's armor and ready their mounts. William turned to Jocelyn, his eyes were imploring. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Go on," she sighed in exaggerated exasperation. " Tell Kate I said hello."

A small smile spread over her lips as William planted a quick kiss on her forehead and motioned to his friends to follow. Together the group of men exited the arena to prepare to ride with Adhemar and his herald. Jocelyn watched them go, smiling after them.

A short time later, a group of six riders set out from the manor of Marquis Henri de Vaudemont at a thundering pace. The prince and his company had gotten a large head start. They would have to ride hard to close the distance between them and Edward and Kate. As twilight threatened before some time later, the group of six topped a hill. Below them, traveling on a road through the valley, was Prince Edward's entourage of a dozen men, a carriage, and a wagon. 

Adhemar brought his horse up sharply as they came to the top of the rise. The prince's entourage was just below them. William and the rest of the gang halted their mounts near his. Adhemar gripped his reins tightly in his hands, his knuckles whitening. His stallion, sensing his nervousness, danced sideways. Adhemar used his firm grip to rein the rebellious horse back into order. He took in a large breath as he gazed down the knoll at the royal caravan.

" Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now!" William called from his horse.

"No," Adhemar insisted immediately. He stared down at his hands. " I just don't know what to say."

" Tell her the truth," Roland offered.

" Tell her you were a jackass," Wat chimed in.

"And that you're sorry," Chaucer finished the thought.

" Apologize?" Adhemar recoiled.

They all rolled their eyes.

" Just go!" Germaine directed his master and friend.

Adhemar took a deep breath. He looked down to the valley. Setting his shoulders he gave a determined nod and urged his horse forward. His mount took off into a gallop and together they flew down the slope, closing the distance between them and Prince Edward's entourage. 

*****

Kate stared listlessly out the window of the Prince's carriage. Edward rode out with his men, leaving Kate to her own devices. She wished she too were out riding, anything to distract her from the thoughts that flooded her brain. Thoughts of him. The sun was starting to make its way beneath the horizon, casting a slight glow over the land, first pink, then a pinkish orange. Kate let out a long breath. It would be over now. The crowds will have dispersed and the nobles, and the victorious knight seated next to Jocelyn at banquet. Perhaps they were dancing.

She let out a moan of frustration. The image of Adhemar dancing with Jocelyn stabbed her brain. She couldn't get him out of her head! Her heart felt heavy, what others would call broken. Kate moved her gaze from the horizon down to her hands which were clasped in her lap. It was a grief that would pass. She'd been though it before with her husband, the sense of loss and loneliness. True, this time was different, but she would make it through. She had to.

Kate sighed. One thing was for certain. She did not regret a moment of it. Every word, every glance, every moment with Adhemar was in her heart for always. Their time together had been rocky, but she felt all the stronger for it. He had taught her, unknowingly, how to love someone's faults along with their attributes. He was not perfect, neither was she, but she loved him all the same. She always would. 

" Approaching rider!" a call came from a lookout at the back of the convoy.

Kate's head shot up. She moved to window of the carriage and pushed aside the heavy velvet curtain. A single rider on a black horse was galloping down a soft, green rise. The sun was beginning to set, casting a glow over the land. Kate's breath caught in her throat. The carriage had begun to slow, the driver and guards preparing for a possible attack.

Kate flung the door of the carriage open wide and leapt from it while it was still moving. She ran towards the horseman, shouts of warning called to her back. The rider was still coming at a fast pace when they neared one another. Pulling up on the stallion's reins, he jumped from the slowing charger's back as he reached her. Kate stopped in her tracks, several yards from him, and let Adhemar come to her. He walked slowly to stand toe to toe with her.

They stood there, silent, their chests rising and falling with labored breaths.

"I lost," he said.

" I'm glad," Kate stated simply, her voice slightly breathless. Her eyes passed over his form from head to toe. " What are you doing here?" 

" I realized that we aren't even," Adhemar answered. Kate's forehead furrowed, her eyes searched his questioningly. The corners of his lips turned upwards slightly. " You gave me your heart. I have come to give you mine."

Kate's eyes widened in surprise just as her face broke into a wide smile. Adhemar returned her smile with a grin of relief, as he exhaled the breath he'd been holding. Kate threw herself into his arms. Adhemar gathered her close and simply held her tightly to him, as though he were afraid she would fly away.

" Well I guess you said something right," Chaucer called as he and his four companions on horseback strolled leisurely past.

Adhemar could only grin at them, Kate laughed and shook her head after them. The group of men stopped a few yards away and dismounted. William, Roland, Chaucer, Wat, and Germaine turned around to face Adhemar and Kate.

" Adhemar is yours, Kate," William smiled softly at her. " With our blessing."

Kate returned his smile, her throat constricting and heart swelling with affection for her friends. She glanced back to Adhemar, her eyes shining with joy. Adhemar smiled down on her, his eyes searching her face as though he were memorizing it. He then moved his eyes to regard William and his men.

" I thank you," he said slowly. " All of you."

They all nodded in acknowledgment of his appreciation. 

" Kiss her already!" Germaine insisted impatiently.

Kate, her cheeks flaming, let out a lilting chuckle. Adhemar lowered his gaze to her flushed face, then his lips followed suit, descending to her soft mouth. Her breath caught when she felt his lips brush softly over her own. They both paused for a moment, his lips hovering a scant inch over hers as though waiting for Germaine's voice to interrupt them. Together their lip's curved upwards, slightly laughing at themselves. He lowered his lips to hers once more, this time lingering longer. His kiss was surprisingly gentle, but firm all the same. His mouth was warm over hers as his lips parted hers. She let out a sigh and surrendered to his kiss as he held her tightly against him. As his next kisses became more urgent, more demanding, she felt her knees weaken. She reached up and put her arms around his neck to support herself with one hand burying itself in the black curls at his nape. Adhemar's hands pressed into the small of her back, holding her against him.

William, Roland, Wat, Chaucer, Gunther, and Germaine stood off to the side, observing the kissing couple that stood before them. On their faces were soft, sentimental smiles. Wat let out a long sigh. After a few moments Prince Edward strode over to stand amongst the onlookers. Without taking their eyes from Adhemar and Kate, the men acknowledged the prince's approach with waves of their hands. Edward stopped to stand next to William, taking his cue from the rest of them. After a few more moments, Prince Edward, eyeing the couple before him, spoke up.

" Why is it, do you think, that at the end of all our adventures, one of my knights ends up in a passionate embrace with a beautiful woman?" the prince asked, his question directed at no one in particular.

" I don't know what to make of it," Roland shook his head.

" Well, one thing is for sure! It'll certainly boost moral!" Chaucer grinned.

Everyone, including the prince and Kate and Adhemar laughed, the sound of their amusement carried across the valley.

" Perhaps we should return to the estate of the Marquis de Vaudemont," Prince Edward suggested when the laughter had died down. All eyes went to him.

" But I thought you were heading back to England," William said in confusion.

" And lose the chance of attending your wedding?" Edward said. " I wouldn't miss it for the world."

" Thank you my lord," William grinned.

The Prince turned his attention to Adhemar. He and Kate stood side by side, one of each's hand entwined in the other's. 

" Count Adhemar," Prince Edward began. Adhemar inclined his head. " I trust you will not object to my extending the relief of your command of the free companies for a little while longer."

" Not at all, Your Highness," Adhemar replied with a smile. He glanced down at Kate. " Not at all."

" I suspected you wouldn't. And I'll have you know I shall expect an invitation to your wedding as well." The prince's lips curved upwards, the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

" Consider it done," Adhemar replied, his eyes glowing in a manner and with an emotion they never had before.

The prince nodded in satisfaction, then turned and began to walk back towards his royal entourage. William walked over to Adhemar and Kate. He bent his head and bestowed a kiss upon Kate's cheek. He then raised his gaze to Adhemar and clasped him on the shoulder with one hand. Adhemar inclined his head to him. William then turned and followed the prince, leading his horse along the way. Roland, Wat and Chaucer all came and kissed Kate's cheek under Adhemar's watchful gaze. Each one of them shook his hand. They then followed the path that William and Prince Edward had taken. Germaine was the last to approach. Kate raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed Germaine on the cheek. The herald's eyes widened in surprise. Adhemar released Kate's had, enabling himself to give Germaine a warm, friendly embrace.

Germaine's mouth fell slightly open with surprise. Adhemar stepped back.

" Forgive me Germaine," he said softly. " I have not been nearly as loyal and good a friend as you have been to me."

" To us," Kate amended.

Germaine regarded then for a few moments. His eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. He grinned.

" What are friends for?" he said, his voice wavering with his attempt to shrug off his sudden rush of emotion. 

Adhemar clapped him on the back. Germaine turned away slowly, and followed the rest of the men. Leaving Kate and Adhemar all alone. Kate turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Adhemar looked down at her, his hands moving to trace the lengths of her arms. Kate's eyes searched his.

" It's you," she whispered after a while with a sort of wonder. " For a moment there I was afraid I was dreaming."

" It's me," he said, reassuring her. " Get used to it, my love, because it's going to be me for the rest of our lives."

" Is that a fact?" Kate asked teasingly.

" That is a promise," Adhemar replied, lowering his head to nibble at her earlobe.

" I'll hold you to it," she warned with a soft smile.

Adhemar lifted his head to gaze down at her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her of the ground, spinning her around. She shrieked with laughter. He lowered her back to the ground and claimed her lips in a lingering kiss that left her breathless.

" You bet your arse you will," he whispered with a grin as he pulled his mouth from hers. She let out a laugh. He reached down, grasped both her hands and raised them to his lips. 

Together Adhemar and Kate turned and followed their friends back towards the prince's entourage. Kate had both arms about Adhemar's waist and he held her securely at his side with one arm. With his other hand he led his horse. Adhemar looked down at his Kate affectionately, drinking in her happy features in the orange light of the setting sun. Sensing his gaze, she titled her head upwards to look back at him. Her eyes sparkled with love and laughter. Adhemar gave her waist a tender squeeze. 

He smiled softly to himself. Losing wasn't all that bad after all. He glanced down to the lady at his side. Sensing his gaze, she tilted her face up to look into his. He winked at Kate, his lips curving even further upwards. Revenge may be sweet, but loving Kate was far sweeter. 

*****

Well, there you have it. It's over! I can't believe it! So what did you think? You might or might not be amazed to hear that I have had this ending planned from the very beginning. I'm thrilled that I made it to the end! I want to thank you for sticking with me and reading all the way through. And for all of you that have submitted reviews, another thanks is due. Your reviews kept me motivated and made me feel like my writing was important. Thank you so much, everyone who is reading this. Thank you. As for my next fanfiction, I'm not sure what it will be. I think I might actually focus on writing an original work. I am, after all, a Creative Writing major. I probably should start writing more original stuff, but we'll see. Once again, thank-you for making my first fanfiction on fanfiction.net a wonderful and rewarding experience for me. Ta ta!!!


End file.
